Stitched Together
by Adelene Abnormal
Summary: She was here before Batman came to protect the city. She terroized Gotham before The Joker. She was the first Master of Chaos. Gotham was her playground and the citizens her toys. This is the story of her beginning. This is a tale of how a broken, little toy became completely someone else, someone much more lethal. Joker/OC Edited
1. Chapter 1 Play Time

Chapter One

Play Time

Allison Anderson was a wonderful girl with a great life as far as anyone that knew her was concerned. Her parents, Anthony and Linda were highly known and respected in the city of Gotham. Her father was a high paid attorney and her mother was a perfect, little house wife. Allison's parents expected perfection from her and from an outsiders point of view they would think she had achieved it. She was beautiful, well behaved, and vastly intelligent. To her parents however this was not good enough, nothing was ever enough. She was not perfection in their eyes and she was punished for it dearly. The beatings her father gave her, as her mother stood back and watched or ignored, made a piece of her hate them more every day. Nothing was more damaging to a person's soul and mind then being hurt by the ones that are supposed to protect and love you. There was no love in the Anderson's home.

Allison was fifteen when her mind started to battle against her. Her own thoughts tormented her throughout the day. There were thoughts and ideas in her head that she had no control over and they never seemed to leave. She would lay in her bed at night when her parents were asleep and finally give in to answering the voice that now seemed permanently stuck inside of her brain. Its ideas frightened Allison greatly. It told her that she didn't need to listen to her parents that she didn't need to listen to anyone. She could be better than them. She could show all of Gotham just who they were messing with.

The voice scared Allison. She wondered how she could possibly think of such things. At first she tried to play the voice off as her brain just being over stressed and tired but she changed her mind when no matter what she did the voice never left her alone.

"Please, just be quite." Allison whispered to herself in the darkness of her bedroom. It was around three in the morning and the voice wouldn't let her sleep in peace. Allison had lived with the voice for two year now.

_'Awe, don't be like that. Live a little more…dangerously,' _a more confident sounding voice said inside her head.

"I would be living more if you would leave me alone." Allison whispered back angrily.

_'Now why don't you ever use that tone with _them_,' _the voice said back speaking the word them, meaning her parents, like it was poison. The voice talked a lot about her parents it was its main focus these past few years. It told her constantly how she would be better off without them, to get rid of them. Allison refused to listen. The voice always taunted her whenever she got new injuries. She would stand in front of the mirror inspecting the damage while the voice would laugh and giggle at how weak she was.

_'If only you would let me out to play. We could __have __so much more fun.' _The voice taunted her.

"Why won't you leave me alone? Just go away; I don't want you in my head." Allison told it trying to keep her voice down so not to alert her parents.

_'If you want me gone so badly why haven't you told anyone about me? The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem.' _The voice busted into a fit of giggles that made Allison cringe at the sound. It sounded deranged and crazy.

As much as Allison hated to admit it the voice was right. If she wanted the voice gone she needed to tell someone. Go to someone for help. She was just scared of what people would think and what would happen to her. Would they send her to a crazy house? That thought frightened her and the voice in her head just started giggling once again.

"If I don't want you in my head I can make you go away. You're just my imagination." Allison said into the dark trying to sound as confident about what she was saying as possible.

Deep down Allison didn't believe it was her imagination at all. The voice wasn't anything like her. The voice was separate from her. It was like another person was living inside her with their own ideas and opinions. There was no way Allison could imagine the things the voice said to her and its philosophy. She often wondered if the voice had a name but she was too afraid to ask it. That would mean the voice was real and Allison wasn't sure if she could handle that.

It had a female's voice but it didn't sound anything like her own. The voice didn't sound harsh or evil; actually the voice itself sounded quite nice. It was a voice that seized your attention and could keep it. The voice was confident and sometimes taunting and playful but never did the voice shout or _sound _harsh. The problem wasn't what the voice sounded like at all, Allison actually found the voice itself to be rather soothing, it was what the voice actually _said_ that was the problem. It talked about murder and complete chaos.

_'You must have a very corrupt imagination if that's all I am to you dear Allison. You must have more problems than you think.' _The voice told her. _'Besides Allison if I was just your imagination you would have made me gone a long time ago. Or your father dearest would have beaten me out of you like all your other hopes and dreams. Don't you agree?' _The voice probed her smartly.

"Your right, he would have." She agreed in a tiny whisper but she knew by the happy giggle that the voice had heard her. This was the first time she had agreed to anything the voice said.

_'Why Allison are you starting to see things my way?' _The voice questioned her. _'Maybe next time father dearest decides to beat you in to perfection you will let me out to play with him. I'm starting to get bored.' _The voice sounded threatening this time.

"Let you out?" Allison asked confused. She was scared of how this conversation was turning.

_'You didn't think I was going to settle for being called 'that voice inside my head' forever did you? Haven't you been listening to me? I have plans for this city and one silly, frightened girl isn't going to stop me. You don't want me in your head. You think I scare you. Well, I've got news for you I don't want your little, frightening voice in here either. Out of the two of us I'm the one that makes the most sense. I'm not some little girl that lets her daddy beat her senseless just to seek approval from him. You've been living in this house for seventeen years you should know by now that they're never going to love you. They're never going to approve of you!" _The voice reminded her.

Allison clutched her hands over her ears hoping that would make the voice stop but she didn't know how to silence a voice coming from inside her own head. A voice she had no control over. She knew that the voice was only speaking the sad truth. She was stupid for still believing she could achieve her parents' approval. Seventeen years of trying and failing had showed her it was not possible.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Allison screamed at the voice. She found herself knelt on the floor her head cradled in between her hands. Her bedroom door slamming open made her jump and finally she looked up. There in her door way was her parents looking at her with both annoyed and disturbed expressions.

"Allison, what on earth are you doing in here screaming nonsense this early in the morning?" Her father questioned her.

"N-nothing," Allison answered her blue eyes widening with fright.

"So you're just screaming at the top of your lungs for nothing at four-o-clock in the morning? I have a very important business meeting in a couple of hours I don't need you waking me up with your tomfoolery." Her father told her sternly.

'_You sure you don't want me to have a uh talk with them for you?' _The voice suggested eagerly.

"Shut up!" Allison shouted to it.

"Excuse me? You will not talk to me that way! How dare you even talk back! I thought after all these years you would have some manners." Her father said outraged. Allison backed away in fear.

"No, I- I didn't mean you, I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean it." Allison tried to explain but it just made her father angrier.

"You're sorry? I'm going to make you sorry you stupid girl!" Her father said before he back handed her making her fall to the ground.

Allison stayed down there breathing heavily. The room was eerily silent for a few minutes. No one moved or made a sound but when Allison finally raised her head up to the look at the man she called her father her face no longer looked scared. Slowly but steadily she got back to her feet and calmly stood in front of her father. She was no longer shaking of fear. She stared at him for a moment slightly turning her head sideways to look at him like a curious puppy.

"Finally, I thought she was never going to let me have any fun. I'm so _tired_ of having to listen to you day in and day out." Allison told him but it was no longer Allison's voice coming out of her pale pink lips. The voice was now in control and Allison was just the voice stuck inside her head.

"Stupid girl, I thought you knew better then to talk back. I guess I'll just have to beat some manners into you." Anthony snarled back. A playful smile grew on Allison's face as she still stared at him unafraid.

"You know, you really should think about what kind of mental damage beating your daughter is doing." She scolded him with a nod of her head. Her lips couldn't stop the grin that was spreading over her face. Her blue eyes stared into his matching ones.

"What on earth are you on about now?" He questioned her angrily, his eyes narrowed.

"What I'm getting at is that you didn't know your own daughter was CRAZY!" She told him before busting out into a fit of giggles. She held her side with one hand as she laughed. Both of Allison's parents looked at her in shock.

"What are you saying, Allison?" Linda finally spoke up quietly. She shrunk back a bit when Allison's gaze turned to her. She was quite for a few minutes as she studied her as well.

"I'm not Allison." She said simply as she walked to stand uncomfortably close to her mother, or rather Allison's mother. "I'm more like her better half. You see, I keep trying to tell her that you two are worthless. It seems she's finally looking at it my way since she let me come out and play. Apparently you just pushed your little girl to far this time and now you get to met me." She told her reaching up to trace a finger down the frightened woman's face. She smiled playfully at her. "We sure are going to have some great fun." Her blue eyes twinkled dangerously.

"Allison I don't know what you're trying to prove, but you're not fooling me for a second. Stop this nonsense this minute!" Anthony shouted.

She quickly turned to face him the playful smile gone and her face hardened with anger. She could see Anthony loose some of his bravery as she walked back to stand in front of him. The man towered over her quite a bit. He being over six feet tall and she only reaching the height of five foot three. She stared at him straight in the eyes, unafraid which seemed to unnerve him.

"People like you is what's wrong with this city." She told him seriously. "I'm here to teach you that just because I'm smaller then you doesn't mean I should be over looked."

Before anyone could blink or stop it, she grabbed a sharpened pencil from her desk beside her and used all of her force to stab it right into his neck. It stayed stuck inside the flesh as blood ran down around the pencil. Linda screamed as loudly as she could as she watched her husband fall to the floor in agony before running like the coward she was out of the room. Sadly for her Allison wasn't far behind.

"Oh, mommy dearest come out, come out where ever you are. Don't you want to play with your little girl?" She taunted as she skipped gleefully down the hallway. She smiled happily as she felt the blood splatter on her pretty, pale face. The stupid man would be dead very soon. She stopped her skipping to listen to the quite house. She knew she hadn't made it to the front doors she would have heard the unlocking of the deadbolts.

Her gaze finally turned to the only closed door in the hallway- her parents bedroom. Sighing at the stupidity of the woman she made her way quietly to the door. Testing the doorknob she found that unsurprisingly it was locked but luck was on her side as the lock on the bedroom was easy to pick. Pulling a bobby pin from her messy pony tail she stuck it in the hole in the middle of the door knob. She smirked when she heard the satisfying_ pop_ letting her know the door was unlocked.

Opening the door she was met with an empty room. But she knew better than that. Linda was in here somewhere and there was no way she getting out, alive anyway. She scanned the room quickly and quietly went to the closed closet door. Throwing the door open she found Linda sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest shaking in fear. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she looked up at her daughter.

"Now, now mother, you look so frightened. You've seen me all bloody from being a punching bag and a toy to throw down the stairs when he's mad and you not bat an eye. Yet you shed tears when I stick one, little pencil in his throat. I'm disappointed." But she looked anything but disappointed in that moment. Her eyes were once again twinkling dangerously as she stared at the woman. Her mouth twitched into a smirk. "What do you have to say for yourself? You made your daughter crazy." She scolded the frightened woman.

"I'm so sorry Allison. You're such a great daughter. Please, please you don't have to do this! You can stop this right now. We can say what you did was an accident. We'll get you help." Linda pleaded with her.

"I'm sorry, Allison isn't here right now, but I'll let her know that you were sorry." She told her before griping Linda's hair in her hand and dragging her painfully across the floor to the center of the room. "I however am not sorry."

As she passed by the dresser she picked up a pair of scissors that were setting in Linda's sewing basket. She tested them out a couple time by opening and closing them in the air in front of Linda's face. Smiling in satisfaction at her choice of weapon she closed them and gripped them in one hand before she brought them down to land right into the side of Linda's stomach. Allison smiled as the woman's scream echoed through the large, quite house and blood splattered over Allison's night gown and blood oozed down her hand that pushed the scissors deeper into Linda.

It didn't take long before the blood loss was too much and Linda sagged helplessly. She fell to the floor as her eyes glazed over. The last thing she saw was her daughter's blood splattered face smiling down at her.

Allison knew better then to stick around much longer. Morning was fast approaching and when Anthony didn't show up for his morning business meeting someone would come looking for him. Quickly she scrubbed the blood from her body in the shower and watched in fascination as it ran down her body and down the drain. Putting on fresh clothes she quietly made her way from her house as fast as possible. She could feel the frightened voice of Allison pounding inside her head. She smirked at that. She now knew what it felt like to be locked up. She knew Allison would take control again but she hoped for not much longer. She couldn't suppress her forever. She was the stronger of the two and someday she would win. Someday life would be too much for Allison.


	2. Chapter 2 Anything but Normal

Chapter Two

Anything but Normal

Katelyn Curt tried to be a normal nineteen year old girl. She was currently going to The City College of New York while working part time at a local Starbucks to pay for her cheap, somewhat run-down apartment. Katelyn fooled the people around her into believing she was normal; like her professors, her co-workers, and even her best friend Amy Stuart. There was one thing Katelyn just simply wasn't and that was normal.

Katelyn Curt wasn't who she pretended to be. She didn't grow up in Washington, her parents didn't die in a car accident two years ago, and her name wasn't even Katelyn Curt. Katelyn is or rather was Allison Anderson. At the age of seventeen she brutally murdered her parents in their home. She has suffered from multiple personality disorder since she was a teenager. The night of her parents' murder the voice was in control and Allison was too weak to fight against it. When Allison once again gained control she panicked. The police were going to be looking for her. With the voice's help she was able to put her computer skills to the test and Allison Anderson no longer existed in any computer database. Now there was simply just Katelyn Curt.

_'__Why must you serve coffee to these people like you're a robot?'_ The voice questioned her annoyed.

Katelyn was pulling her Saturday morning shift at Starbucks and the voice hated the job as well as the people she served the coffee to. She bit down on her tongue to keep herself from answering. She chose to ignore the question and served the man on his cellphone his coffee.

"Thank you! Please come again!" Katelyn told him with a smile as she handed him his beverage. He took it from her without even glancing her way and he never stopped talking to the person on the phone.

_ 'Or go get hit by a bus… that would be more appealing,' _giggled the voice.

'_Shut up please! We only have' _Katelyn looked at her wristwatch, '_one more hour to go.'_ She thought.

_'We__ could be doing something so much more… fun.' _The voice suggested.

_'The last time you had your so called 'fun' you killed my parents.' _Katelyn reminded the voice.

_'Exactly, wasn't that fun? You can't say they didn't deserve what I did to them. That you'r__e not glad that they're gone for good."_

_ 'No, it wasn't fun. They were my parents and you killed them!" _She screamed in her head. The voice only giggled in response.

Her last hour passed by slowly but finally she was free to go home. After grabbing her purse from her work locker and taking off her Starbucks apron Katelyn was ready to make her walk home.

"Hey Katelyn, did you just get off work?" A bubbly voice asked form behind her.

Katelyn knew that voice anywhere. That voice belonged to her bubbly and always cheerful best friend Amy. She could feel the annoyance raging inside her head as Amy came into sight. The voice despised Amy.

_'Why do you associate with her?'_ The voice questioned.

_'She's my friend,' _she simply answered.

_'No, I'm your friend. You'__re just using her to be normal.' _The voice told her.

_'No, you're a murder not a friend!' _She shouted at it from inside her head.

"Um, Katelyn are you okay?" Amy asked her as she stared at Katelyn worriedly.

Amy's voice snapped her back to the world around her.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm okay. I just zoned out there for a minute. It's been a long day, ya know?" Katelyn reassured her.

"Understandable, I actually came to ask you a huge favor." Amy told her.

_'Tell her no. She's not really your friend. She's __just using you.' _The voice whispered. She chose not to reply.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Could you help me study for our Psychology final? It's Friday and I seriously think I'm going to fail. I thought maybe you could help me. You have the highest grades in the whole class." Amy gave her a pleading puppy dog look.

_'Of course you're good at dissecting crazy peoples' brains. It takes one to know one.' _The voice giggled at her.

_'Shut up,' _Katelyn told it.

Out loud she replied to Amy, "Sure, I'll help you."

"Really, great, where did you want to study at? We could do it at your place." Amy suggested as they walked down the street side by side.

"No!" She replied quickly the cleared her throat and contiuned in a much calmer tone. "I mean, no my apartments a big mess right now. Why don't we just study at your place?" Katelyn suggested quickly.

"Oh okay. I guess that works too." Amy told her happily.

Katelyn's apartment wasn't exactly messy but in its current condition there was no way she was letting anyone in to see it. Her apartment was her sanctuary. Her place to hide from the world and in the beginning she tried to hide from the voice. The first week she moved in she put rubber mats and foam over all her walls and covered her windows to try to block out the voice. She sometimes still wanted to believe the voice was just her imagination. She thought by blocking out all noise from outside her apartment that it would also block out the voice inside her head. Needless to say it didn't work.

Her sound proof apartment did have its benefits. At night when the voice was most talkative she would often argue and shout at it until early in the morning. She felt safe knowing no one could hear her inside of her home.

It was four days later when Katelyn's life fell apart. The night before had been terrible. Katelyn and the voice had argued the entire night and the early morning away. The voice was becoming restless. It was tired of trying to live a normal life and being ignored. Katelyn tried everything to ignore the voice but instead ended up destroying her own apartment. Everything that could be thrown had been and broken glass littered the floor. Finally at nine in the morning Katelyn passed out from exhaustion and skipped her classes by saying she was sick.

Katelyn bolted up right on her old sofa seven hours later by someone knocking on her door. She tried to ignore the noise but whoever was on the other side was persistent.

"Katelyn, open up, it's me Amy." Amy told her from outside the doorway. Katelyn groaned as she fell back into her pillow. Amy continued to knock.

_'I bet you're wishing now you never befriended her.' _The voice told her as she rose from the sofa. She carefully made her way to the door avoiding any broken glass.

Katelyn pulled the door open just wide enough for her head to stick through. Through tired eyes she looked at Amy confused. She had no idea why she was at her apartment.

"You didn't go to any of your classes today so I brought you a list of your assignments from your professors." Amy answered the unspoken question.

"Oh, well that was nice of you." Katelyn told her slowly still dazed from sleep.

"I thought I would come over and keep you company. I bought some stuff to make us dinner. We can eat then watch a movie or something." Amy told her with a large smile.

_'You could probably be dying and she would still be smiling… she's such an idiot.' _The voice spoke up.

"Um, no thank you Amy. I'm not really hungry right now and I'm not feeling up to company. Maybe some other time, okay?" Katelyn told her quickly before trying to close the door. Amy stopped her by wedging her foot in the crack of the door and pushing with her hand on the door.

"Are you okay Katelyn? I'm just trying to be nice. Now let me in and I'll fix you some homemade chicken noodle soup."

_'Just shut the door with her foot in it. That will teach her.' _The voice suggested. Katelyn was distracted on telling the voice to shut up that she lost the battle on the door and Amy pushed her way inside.

"Look Amy this really isn't a good time." Katelyn insisted while trying not to panic.

Her apartment was dark since she had no lights on and all her windows were covered. The only light was the small amount that leaked in from the hallway outside her apartment doorway.

"Seriously Katelyn it's never a good time with you. You never invite me over to your place. You always want to go to mine. Look I'm just trying to be nice and fix you dinner okay. I'm not going to judge you. I know you have to pay your own and you don't have alot of money." Amy told her stepping further into the apartment. Katelyn cringed when she heard a crunch as Amy's shoe met with what use to be a glass vase.

"What the heck?" Amy muttered before finding the light switch. Amy's eyes widened as she took in the chaotic mess that was Katelyn's apartment. "Oh my God, Katelyn were you robbed? This place is a disaster!" Amy said as she took in the mess.

"I thought you said you wouldn't judge." Katelyn reminded her. Amy turned her gaze back to her.

"Yeah, but I didn't think your apartment was this bad. Katelyn what happened? Are you okay?" Amy asked worried.

"You wouldn't understand." Katelyn muttered. She was staring at her feet, refusing to meet Amy's confused and worried gaze.

"I could try to understand. What happened here?" Amy questioned. She carefully made her way further into the apartment.

Katelyn felt like she was on the verge of a panic attack. She watched in horror as Amy look around her and took in the padded walls and covered up windows. She shifted nervously as she watched Amy take everything in. She felt exposed and vulnerable.

_'I told you that you didn't need to have any friends.' _The voice teased her.

_'You're the reason I can't be normal.' _Katelyn told it angrily.

_'Oh please, being normal is ov__er rated.'_ The voice replied with a giggle.

"Just shut up!" Katelyn said annoyed. Her eyes widened when she saw Amy jump and looked at her confused. She didn't mean to say it out loud.

"I didn't say anything." Amy said slowly as she walked cautiously over to Katelyn. "Katelyn are you okay, really? Maybe we should take you to a doctor. You're not acting like yourself." Amy suggested. Katelyn stared at Amy's hand that rested on her shoulder for comfort. The apartment was eerily quiet as the two girls stood in the center of the trashed living room.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Katelyn questioned suddenly as she gazed curiously at Amy.

"Um, okay sure." Amy stuttered confused at the sudden change of topic.

"Once upon a time, in the high class part of Gotham City lived a weak, little girl named Allison Anderson. Everyone thought she had the best little life ever. She was beautiful, well mannered, and frighteningly intelligent. Everyone thought she was so _perfect _except for her parents. Nothing she did was ever good enough for them."

"No matter how hard little Allison tried she could never gain approval of her parents. Behind closed door these _respected _citizens were monsters. The father tried to beat his daughter into perfection while the mother stood back and watched. One night Allison had finally had enough and she let a _real_ monster out to play." Katelyn told her. Her blue eyes glazed over as she stared at the very confused Amy.

"Why are you telling me this? Did you know this girl?" Amy questioned. Katelyn turned away from her giggling and walked into her bedroom. A minute later she came out smiling and handed Amy a copy of the Gotham Gazette.

The article on the front page read in bold capital letters-

**HUSBAND AND WIFE FOUND MURDERED IN THEIR HOME!**

Katelyn watched as Amy read the article below.

**Anthony and Linda Anderson were found murdered in their home on November 19****th****. After Mr. Anderson never showed up for work one of his colleges went to check on him at home. After receiving no response from anyone inside the police were called. Mr. Anderson was found dead upstairs in his daughter's bedroom with a stab wound to the neck and his wife was found in their bedroom with a stab wound in her stomach. Their daughter Allison Anderson was not found at the crime scene when the police arrived and police encourage anyone who might know her whereabouts to call Gotham's Police Department.**

Amy's face looked up in horror as she finished reading.

"That girl killed her own parents!" Amy said disgusted.

"Didn't you listen to my story? The parents deserved it! They didn't care about her. Her father would beat her and push her down the stairs. They were monsters!" Katelyn told her but sadly for Amy she didn't realize that she was no longer speaking to Katelyn. Amy was now dealing with the voice.

"That doesn't mean they deserved to die. She could have reported them." Amy insisted. The voice giggled before taking the newspaper back from Amy and throwing it over her shoulder carelessly. Amy watched her with wide eyes.

"Report them, to whom? The police. Anthony Anderson was a highly respected attorney. Do you honestly think that they're going to believe a silly little teenage girl over him?" She questioned but Amy thought better then to reply. It was a smart move on her part.

"Katelyn," Amy whispered. She knew there was something wrong with her friend. She just didn't know what it was. "Did you know this girl Allison?" She asked her cautiously.

"Did I know her?" She laughed. "Oh I knew her very well. Your little friend Katelyn use to _be_ her." She whispered in to Amy's ear. She stepped back to look at the shock expression Amy wore. She grinned in satisfaction. It felt so good to finally be able to scare Amy. She wanted to get rid of her for so long now.

"You're Allison." Amy said confused.

"Oh no, I'm not Allison. You see for someone who's studying Psychology you really are dumb. Your little friend suffers from multiple personality disorder and I just so happen to be her _better_ half." She told her with a large smile. Amy stepped back in fear as everything sunk into her brain.

"Katelyn this isn't funny. Stop joking around!" Amy told her trying to sound brave.

"I'm not joking Amy. And Katelyn's not here right now." She told her.

"You need help Katelyn. You need to talk to someone about this. You need to turn yourself in to the police."

"Now why on earth would I do that?" She asked her.

"You killed your parents! You're crazy!" Amy shouted at her. Before Amy could even register what was happening she was pushed against one of the walls of Allison's living room with her hand rapped around her throat. Amy choked as she tried to get oxygen down her throat.

"You just had to be so nosy all the time. Katelyn tried to keep you safe and away from me. She liked you but she knew I didn't. She knew that if I ever got the chance that I would take it. You just had to push yourself into her personal life. No just wasn't a good enough answer for you. Now I get to play with you." She whispered dangerously in her ear. Suddenly she let go of Amy and watched as she crumbled onto the floor breathing in as much oxygen at a time that she could.

_'She looks so pathetic.' _The voice thought as she observed Amy.

_'Please, don't hurt her. She didn't do anything wrong.' _Katelyn's voice spoke up in her mind.

_'Awe, poor little Katelyn you just don't understand. I'm __doing you a favor. She's a snitch and now she knows too much. Do you want to go to a crazy house?" _The voice questioned her with a giggle. Katelyn's voice didn't answer back. She turned her gaze back to Amy who stared back at her with large frightened eyes. Tears were gushing down her face.

"Is little Amy scared? Because you should be." It was followed by laughter. Amy never got to say another word. The last thing she heard was the crazy giggling of what she thought was her best friend.

It was two days later that Katelyn's landlord, Ms. Lark, went up to the apartment. Rent was due and she hadn't seen Katelyn going back and forth to school and work. She always was on time with her rent so when it was past due she became worried. After knocking on the door and receiving no answer and also trying to call with no answer she pulled out her master key and opened the door. Flipping on the light switch to shed light on the abnormally dark room, Ms. Lark wished she never did. The apartment was a complete mess. Paper, glass, and broken furniture was everywhere. In one corner of the room laid a body almost unrecognizable.

Running from the room that reeked of death Ms. Lark called the police in. The body was discovered to be Amy Stuart, Katelyn's best friend. Cause of death was loss of blood due to multiple stab wounds all over her body and her head had been bashed in with a heavy object. Katelyn Curt was their only suspect and lead in the case but she was long gone before the police ever arrived. Katelyn Curt no longer existed.


	3. Chapter 3 Virius

Chapter Three

Virus

Violet Russ or as the people she knew called her Vi had a very exciting life. Violet worked for a very dangerous man named William Vance. He was a leader of a just as dangerous group of criminals. Violet was the hacker of the group which included four men who were the brawn of the operation. She didn't exactly _like_ being a criminal but she found it was easier than trying to be normal. Criminals don't ask question because typically they just don't care about your past. Violet Russ had a very interesting past life.

After years away she had returned to her home city of Gotham. She was born Allison Anderson who was a girl that murdered her parents and was never seen again. She then lived two years of her life as Katelyn Curt a Psychology student living in New York who murdered her best friend Amy Stuart. Now she was a twenty-one year old hacker named Violet or Vi Russ, and worked for a man that made his money by organizing robberies. He never actually did the robbing himself, he had men for that and he had Violet to take care of the technical aspect of the job. William was not a man to trifle with though. He knew the ways of the criminal world and you defiantly didn't want to disappoint him.

"Security system is down now." Violet said into her tiny headset that was stuck in her ear.

"Good, we don't need some dumb cops ruining our fun. Now come on Vi and get your ass down here and crack this safe." A gruff, male voice said in her ear. The voice belonged to a man known as Big J but Violet knew that his real name was actually Jimmy Potter. She knew all about the men she worked alongside of. They just didn't know it.

"I'll be there." Violet told him before making her way off the roof where she had hacked into the banks security system from. She stepped into the bank from a back entrance and made her way to the large safe door.

It didn't take her long to get it open but she could tell the boys were getting impatient. She could hear yelling and gun shots from the lobby a few feet away.

'_Oh that sounds just so much fun. Let's go join them.' _The ever persistent voice in her head insisted. The voice loved the idea of her being a criminal and not trying to be a normal citizen anymore. But the voice hated that Violet refused to be the killer. No, she did all the tech jobs and let the boys have all the fun.

"No, we did our job. It's time to get out now." Violet whispered to herself as she packed up her gear in her black messenger bag. She left undetected the same way she came in. She did her best to blend in to the bustling crowd on the streets and went to her usual coffee shop across the street. Mr. Vance insisted she stay near to make sure the job was done successfully.

"Hi, welcome back. Do you want your usual?" The girl behind the counter whose named tag read 'Penny' asked her in a very bubbly voice. It made Violet wince for sometimes the girl made her think of Amy. She felt awful about her death. Amy didn't deserve what the voice did to her.

"Yes please." Violet answered. She only had to wait a minute before the girl reached her a large, French vanilla latte. After paying by cash and giving Penny a tiny small, she took a seat at one of the small two person tables and gazed out at the streets.

She set there for hours with her chin resting in the palm of her hand just watching the bank across the street. It was forty five minutes after she set down that the police arrived on the scene. The robbery was done by then and the boys were off with the money to deliver it to Mr. Vance. It took an hour for the police to finish up witness reports and scope the place for any leads. After they were done she noticed a few cops come into the very coffee shop she was setting in to get a caffeine fix before heading back to the police station.

"It seems to be the same group from the last two hey Gordon?" A chubby officer asked the man beside him. The one called Gordon was a middle aged man with light brown hair and a mustache. He was lean built with a pair of glasses resting on his noise. He wore a tired expression. Violet recognized him as one of the cops that answered the call to a couple of her other jobs. He was a good cop. His name was Jim Gordon and he was one of the few good cops left in Gotham.

Violet tried to pull her attention away from him but the voice refused to let her. It had a fascination with Lieutenant Gordon that Violet didn't quite understand. The voice's reason was because Gordon was one of the last true good citizens in this city. He had yet to fall into darkness of Gotham.

"Yeah, it does. Whoever is shutting off the security system is good, I'll give them that. There's no way to trace them." Gordon told his partner as they set in the table in front of Violet. She smiled at the compliment.

'_Oh Gordon I do wait for the day we can finally play.' _The voice sighed. _'We'll have so much fun together; like a cat and a mouse.'_

'_What are you talking about?' _Violet asked it confused.

'_He's just to good. I want to show him what real chaos can d__o. You're on the right track for it. You're already a criminal. Soon you'll be a murder too. It's how the system works.' _The voice told her.

'_I'm not a murder and I'll never be one. Not if I have anything to say about it.'_ She told the voice confidently.

'_Just keeping thinking that but remember you chose this new criminal life of yours Vi Russ." _The voice teased.

'_Yes, I chose it and I can un-choose it.' _Violet thought and she got up from her table and gathered her stuff. She was now determined to change her way of life.

That night Violet did something to change the course of her life forever. From inside her apartment she gathered all the information she could about her boss Mr. Vance and the men that worked for him. She put it all on a disk and even listed the date and place of the next job. The voice tried to warn her that this was going to end badly, very badly for both of them. Violet refused to listen; she was determined to do the right thing. The next day Violet got dressed and walked to Gotham's Police Station.

"Excuse me," she said getting the attention of one of the officers at his desk.

"How can I help you lady?" The officer asked her.

"I would like to speak to Lieutenant Gordon please." She told with a small smile.

"Sorry lady, but he's a little busy. Whatever you need, it can wait," the officer told her. Violet narrowed her eyes at him.

"What I need cannot wait officer," Violet told him sternly. Sadly for her Violet was not very intimidating and the voice was being oddly silent. The officer refused to budge on the matter. "Fine, can you just make sure that Lieutenant Gordon gets this. It's very important." She told him handing him the disk.

"Yeah, I'll get it to him. Don't worry." The officer promised her. She was still a little wary of the officer's promise but Violet made her way out of the building.

'_Now we just have to wait and see if it works,' _Violet thought.

'_I don't know what all this _we_ business is about. I didn't agree to any of this. This is a step__ back as far as I'm concerned. You'll regret it in the end.' _The voice finally spoke up.

Four days later was the next bank job and Violet sit across the street in a small sandwich shop to watch the action. She hoped Gordon received the disk and came through. Otherwise there will be hell to pay for not showing up for a job. She watched the guys go into the bank thinking she already had hacked the security system. Five minutes later police cars surrounded the bank. She saw Gordon in the mist of all the chaos. It wasn't long after they went in that she saw all four men of her group being escorted out in handcuffs.

'_Yes, my plan worked!'_ Violet celebrated in her head before taking a sip of her latte.

'_Yes, but did you think about what will happen when Mr. Vance__ finds out what you did? He has connections. Do you honestly think he will go to jail? He'll know you were the snitch and we'll pay for it greatly.' _The voice told her.

'_No, you're wrong. I gave Gordon enough evidence to lock him up. He won't let me down.__' _Violet insisted. The voice didn't respond.

Two days later she heard nothing from William Vance so she felt safe that he was behind bars. She was extremely wrong. Violet was on her way home from the grocery store when everything went black. When she woke up her head was throbbing and all she could see was darkness. She noticed right away that she was tied down to a chair with her arms behind her back.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there. It could have been hours or just minutes but finally a door opened from the right of her and the lights above her flicked on. She squinted at the new light that filled the empty room. Walking towards her was no other then William Vance. Violet gulped nervously as he now stood in front of her.

"So you think you can get away with spilling our secrets do you? I thought you were a smart girl but I was wrong. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Wouldn't know who turned us in?" He questioned angrily as he grabbed a hand full of her long blonde hair. Violet screamed as he pulled it. Her scalp felt like it was on fire and she was sure that if he ever let go that strands of her hair would go with him.

"I'm sorry!" Violet cried out in agony.

"Oh, I'm going to make you sorry." He promised.

'_Please, please voice__,__ help me! I don't__ know what to do now!' _Violet begged inside her mind. Never had she wanted the voice to speak or take control as much as she did now. The voice didn't respond. Her mind was silent.

William Vance kept his promise. He made her pay greatly for selling out their secrets. William was a sick man with a sick sense of humor. He wanted to make sure she could never sell anyone out ever again. He started with her mouth which he sewed together with wire so she couldn't tell anymore secrets. Next was her eyes and then her ears were stitched together. It was absolute agony and it wasn't long before Violet passed out from the pain.

Her body hurt everywhere but her face felt like it had been scrapped against a brick building. She was lying face down on what she realized to be pavement. It wasn't long before her brain registered that she was lying face down in an alley. She laid there until she felt the haziness leave and she pushed herself up into a setting position. She quickly deducted that she was in the Narrows the most dangerous part of Gotham. Standing up on unsteady feet she caught her reflection in a closed shop window. As she stared at herself the memories of what happened rushed over her.

Her mouth was still sewn shut from the wire and her ears were still folded over and stitched together but the thread that he used for her eyes had come undone. Apparently he didn't try very hard to keep them together. She could still see but there was blood incrusted around her eyes and after she removed the broken thread she could see the tiny holes where the thread used to be. Her face was dirty and bleeding. She was almost unrecognizable.

Her head titled as she study herself in the dirty shop window. She touched her mouth gently and she couldn't wait to make William Vance pay and pay dearly he was. Allison was dead. Katelyn was dead. And Violet was dead. All that existed now was the voice. All that was left was Doll.


	4. Chapter 4 The New Guy

Chapter Four

The New Guy

Doll was prepared. Well, as prepared as someone could be when their going to willingly walk into the wolf's cave. She felt more than ready to pay Mr. Vance a visit. Doll was glowing with eagerness. I had been weeks since she woke up in the ally way. In that time she readied herself to face Vance and to master the skills that would make Gotham fear her. She had removed the wire and thread that had been sewn into her and now she had severe scaring on the top and bottom of her mouth and around her face as a reminder of Allison's mistake.

Doll quickly found Williams whereabouts. He moved around after the cops got his address and other personal information, curtsey of Violet. He was laying low for the time being. He was currently inside a vacant warehouse meeting with his new hired men. Doll rolled her eyes when she saw the lone man guarding the door. She skipped over to him her black, leather oxford shoes clicking on the pavement, her black skirt bouncing in sync with her movements. It was slightly raining and she twirled her black umbrella around in her hand as she walked towards him. From far away she resembled a carefree child.

The man stood up straighter as she approached. Doll assumed he was trying to look more intimidating. It wasn't working on Doll; she just smiled as she stood in front of him. She noticed right away that his eyes traveled to the scars all over her face. Her blue eyes curiously stared at him.

"Do you see something you like? Because I can assure you if the scars interest you so much I can give you some to _match_." She threatened him still wearing a shining smile. The man's attention finally snapped to her eyes.

"What do you want little girl? You shouldn't be wondering around you could get hurt." The man told her as he tried to look even more frightening. She assumed he was new to this job.

"I could get hurt?" Doll giggled uncontrollably and held a hand to her side to calm herself down. The man looked startled at her outburst. After calming down she stepped closer to him. Standing upon the tips of her toes she spoke in his ear. "I don't think there's anything out here more dangerous than _me_." She told him.

The man gave her a look. He wasn't sure if he should take her serious or just laugh at her and make her leave. She was tiny even for a woman and looked barely old enough to be considered legal; she didn't really _look_ like she could hurt anyone. If it wasn't for the dangerous way her blue eyes twinkled at him and the confident smile on her face he might have actually laughed at her.

"Now, I need to see you're uh boss. So you have two options." She told him as she stepped back from him. She held up two fingers to emphasize her point. "Option number one is you open the door and let me in willingly without a fuss... or option two you refuse to let me in and I take this knife," She pulled a switchblade from her coat pocket and held it up so he could see it. "And uh cut you up so you can have some pretty, little scars of you own to stare at… if you live that is." She told him ending with shrug and a smile. "I personally like option two but it's your choice."

"What? Are you crazy or something? I can't let you in there. I get killed if I did!" The man told her. He obviously didn't take option two or Doll herself very seriously. She stared at him with a dangerous glint in her bright blue eyes as her hand clenched the handle of the knife and she let her umbrella fall to the pavement carelessly.

"I'm not crazy. I worked out my issues, quite recently in fact." She told him truthfully. "Now see there's something you're not getting. Either you let me in that door willingly or you're going to die anyway. One way or another I'm going to see your boss. And boy are we going to have some _fun._" She watched him with her right eyebrow raised. "Or there's always option three I suppose." She suggested slowly as she twirled her blade in her hand.

"Option three?" The man asked dumbly.

"Yeah, you see option three is," she stepped closer to him and with great speed and accuracy she ran the knife across his throat. The man dropped dead not long after. "Option three is I get sick of waiting and I just kill you anyway." She told him as she stepped over to open the door and taking extra care to walk on top of the man's chest.

Doll casually walked around the warehouse looking for Mr. Vance. She knew he had to be here somewhere. Finally she came to a large open area that had chairs and a large table in the center of it. Sitting around the table where five men and at the head of the table set the boss himself, Mr. Vance. Doll watched them as she casually leaned back on the wall behind her. It took only a minute for one of the men to notice her.

"What, Vance, did you hire us some entertainment or something?" A large, beardy man asked. He stared at Doll with a dangerous hunger in his eyes while the other men laughed. She smiled back at him while her blue eyes stared confidently at him.

"Well," she drawled out slowly as she pushed herself off of the wall. "If the idea of murder is entertaining to you then I guess I could be considered entertainment." She told them with a small shrug as she stepped closer to the table. Mr. Vance stood up slowly from his chair as she stared at him with her head tilted to the side. It took a moment as he took in the sight of her but she finally saw his eyes light up in shock.

"Violet?" he asked confused.

"Close but not quite right." She giggled. "Violet's dead. But don't worry you did me a favor. She was starting to get annoying. No matter what she always wanted to be the good, little citizen. I tried to tell her it was going to get us into trouble but she wouldn't listen. She just had to learn the hard way."

"Violet, dead?" he muttered confused. "But you're Violet." He insisted.

"No," she spoke slowly like someone would to a child. She walked around the table to stand uncomfortably close to him. "I'm Doll." She gave him a large smile as she introduced herself with a tiny curtsey.

"You're crazy!" He told her taking a step back away from her.

"No, you cured me!" she told him happily. "There's only one person in my head now and that voice is mine." She explained to him as she took the slightly bloody switch blade from her coat pocket once again.

She heard the scraping of chairs against the floor as the men stood up around the table. She stepped up to Vance once again and he watched her hand that held the blade carefully. The room was unnaturally quite.

"Are you scared Vance?" She whispered in his ear as she firmly pressed the blade to his neck. She pressed just enough to penetrate the skin. She watched fascinated for a moment as a tiny drop of blood rolled down his neck. She turned her stare back to his face. "Are you scared that I'm going to do the same thing to you that you did to Violet? You're a pretty sick man, Vance. I always knew you were a vile individual but you even surprised me."

"What _are_ you going to do um," Vance started as he watched her movements closely.

"The names Doll." She provided for him.

"Okay, what are you going to do to me Doll? Kill me? Do you really think that killing me is going to do you any good? You won't get out of this warehouse alive if you did." Vance threatened her with a smirk. He thought she had given up when she removed the blade from his throat. He fixed his posture so he towered of her.

"Do you really think I'm afraid to die?" She asked him staring straight into his eyes confidently. The next thing happened so quickly that no one had time to react quick enough to stop her. The only evidence of what happened was the scream that Vance let out as his hand went to cover the gaping hole in his stomach and the bloody blade in Doll's hand. She quickly turned around and kicked the guy closest to her and swiped his gun that he was to slow to use. "I would just prefer to stay alive, thanks." She told the limp body of Vance. She then turned to the men in the room. "I'm not new to the criminal world so I know that now that your boss is dead you'll be looking for another job." She told the four men that stood around the table and the guy on the ground who she was pointing the gun at. She watched them carefully for any sudden movement. "How would you like to work for me?" She asked with a grin.

"What makes you think we would want to work for a woman? A crazy one at that?" Ask the man who she now held his gun.

"Well," she began and then shot him right in the chest. "First I'm not crazy. Second I know your guys type. You like money right?" She asked them with a nod of encouragement to them. No one responded but she continued on. "See I'm not really into this for the money. I just like the chaos that goes along with it. So any money we make you can do whatever your little heart's desire with it." She told them with a careless shrug. She noticed she now had the last four men attention.

"And if we say no?" A younger man asked.

"Well, you can always join your friend and your ex-boss on the floor if you like," Doll suggested. "So, how about it huh? We got a deal?"

The men agreed for two reasons the money and they wanted to stay alive. Sadly for them they didn't realize what they were agreeing to. Sure for a while the money was good and Doll kept true to her word. She honestly didn't care about the money they got from robbing banks she just liked the disorder that it brought to Gotham's' citizens.

Of course Doll was different than their last boss- he was all about the money. Doll wanted to cause chaos and not all their jobs involved money. Her four original men didn't last long. Eventually they either messed up on a job or they stepped out of line. One by one they were done away with and a new henchman would replace them. A month after William Vance's murder all the men who witnessed it had joined him. There was no one left that knew about Doll's past and she quite liked it that way.

**Seven Months Later**

"You're not messing with me are you, Tanner? The pay is really that good?" Asked a man in his early thirties to Tanner who stood in front of him.

"No, I'm not messing with you Johnny. It's good money." Tanner told him.

"What's the catch? Do I have to do like some weird initiation shit or something? This sounds too good to be true man," Johnny told his friend staring at him suspiciously.

Tanner had discretely talked about his boss and after getting in to some trouble Johnny wanted in. Now that he was here in 'the house' as Tanner told him that it was called he was starting to have doubts. 'The house' was not a house at all; it was actually an old abandoned theater in the outskirts of The Narrows. The place had been fixed up to work as a headquarters and a home for the boss and the henchmen if they had no place else to go; which was the case most of the time. The place was live able and had working electricity and water but it was still a creepy place to walk into.

"Well, I'm not saying the job is easy." Tanner told him. Johnny raised his eyebrows for him to continue. "Look, my boss is just kind of picky- wants the job done perfectly. No complaints, no mistakes or you know you're gone." He told him with a shrug.

"Gone? Like he kills you if you say something wrong?" Johnny asked unbelieving.

"Okay, um first off its _she_ and yeah she won't hesitate to kill you. I think she actually rather enjoys it." Tanner told him honestly.

"Wow! Wait a minute _she-_ you're taking orders from some bitch?" he asked him. Tanner looked around making sure no one was around to hear his friend's outburst. He let out a sigh when they appeared to be alone.

"Look man she's not like _any_ other person I've ever met." He stressed to him. "She doesn't care about the money she just really likes to piss people off. She pisses off the mob a lot, we rob their banks. She's good though, doesn't take shit from anyone. Just don't piss her off because she doesn't hesitate. She doesn't care about anyone and she doesn't really worry too much about safety. If you don't make it back from a job you're on your own. She doesn't play hero so if you're caught she's done with you." Tanner told him.

"Oh, and don't even think about selling her out to the cops or anyone else who wants her head, no matter how big the reward is, because she'll know before you're even thinking about doing it. I knew a guy once who sold her out to the mob. He uh went pretty badly as well as the men that came with him. She had set the whole HQ to explode. I still don't know how she knew. Just don't get in her way and you'll be fine. I've lasted the longest that I know of. I've seen her go through a lot of men." Tanner explained to him.

"She sounds crazy!" Johnny insisted to him.

"Oh and don't call her crazy. She doesn't like it. Goes off about how she's no longer crazy or somethin' like that. I don't really get it but I don't ask. That's how you stay around. You don't ask question, you just do what she tells you." Tanner warned him with a shrug of his shoulders.

"She still sounds crazy!" Johnny said again.

"You know, you've only been here for ten minutes and I already want to kill you. But don't worry I've killed worse," a high pitched voice said from behind him. Johnny watched as Tanner shifted nervously when he heard the voice.

"Uh, boss this is the guy I was telling you about. This is Johnny." Tanner told her.

"You spoke so highly of him. I'm a little disappointed but then again what should I except from a carjacker." She told him as she walked out from behind Johnny and stood in between the two men. Johnny stared wide eyed at her.

Tanner wasn't kidding when he said she wasn't like anyone else. Her presence was enough to give someone the creeps. She was tiny- lean and a little short and her face had once been beautiful like a porcelain doll but now was marked with ugly scars around her mouth and eyes. She even went as far as making the scars even more noticeable by tracing them in black paint. Her bright blue eyes made him feel like she could see right through him, like she knew what he was thinking before he did. She wore a black, puffy skirt with a long sleeve blouse with a white bow-tie under a long black coat, maroon tights, and black, leather oxford shoes.

"How did you know I was a carjacker?" Johnny asked. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him and he took a frightened step back away from her. He was starting to understand Tanner's warning. She might be a woman and small but she didn't seem like she would mind killing him right where he stood. If he had to venture a guess he would say she was holding back on actually killing him.

"How did you know that I needed a new employee?" She questioned back, her face brightened and her eyes sparkled. He was disturbed by her quick mood change.

"Um Tanner told me." He answered unsure.

"There's your answer. Well, actually he just gave me your name but I got curious. He spoke so highly of you but to me you don't seem like much. I wonder if the rest of the boys will start betting on when you'll go." She told him with a large smile. It would have been a pretty smile if not for her mutilated face. Johnny gulped and looked around the theater to distract him from the unusual woman standing off to the side of him.

"So, boss are you willing to give him a chance? I'll teach him the ropes. I'm sure he'll be a good member for the team." Tanner spoke up. Doll turned her gaze from Johnny on to him.

"Well, it can't hurt. I mean the worst thing that can happen is he messes up and then I get to kill him." She told him with a careless shrug. "Boy that sure will be fun. The names Doll by the way but uh you call me boss." She called out to them with a warning undertone as she walked away and up a flight of stairs.

Tanner sighed when she was finally gone. Johnny looked like he was about to wet himself. It made Tanner crack a smile. That went better than he expected it to.

"You did good." Tanner commented.

"Good, she looked like she wanted to kill me!" Johnny told him.

"Yeah, that's how she is. She looks at me like that all the time. I told you if she really wanted you dead you would be." Tanner reminded him. "Besides I think that's just how she looks at people. She doesn't have a high opinion on people."

"Dude, why do you work for her? I mean there really has to be something wrong with her! Did you see her face?" Johnny ranted. Tanner shushed him as he looked up the stairs nervously.

"Saying things like that is a quick way to get yourself killed. Whatever you do _don't_ say anything to her about her scars. You'll be dead in a second. Just talk to her receptively and do what she says. You'll be fine." Tanner told him.


	5. Chapter 5 Caught

Chapter Five

Caught

**Two Weeks Later**

Johnny grumbled under his breath as he walked up the stairs. He was suckered into delivering Doll her pizza. Apparently she stayed in one of the film operation rooms that was upstairs. He knocked three times on the door and shifted his weight as he waited for a response.

"What?" he heard her bark from inside. He had been working for her for two weeks now and he still couldn't get use to her mood swings.

"I brought you your pizza." He told her as he stared at the door that protected him from her uncomfortable blue eye gaze. He stepped back a bit when the door opened unexpectedly. Before he could register her presence she snatched the pizza from his outstretched hands.

"Wonderful." She told him as she opened the pizza box slightly to check the contents. She then turned her gaze on him. Her head tilted curiously. "Your job is done. You can leave now. Or you can stay around and we could _play_ together." She told him smirking as she leaned casually on the doorway.

"Play together?" He questioned confused. He couldn't bring himself to think she was suggesting what he thought she was. Since he had worked for her she seemed to not care about anything except causing chaos to Gotham. Even with the scars she was incredibly pretty but she didn't seem to notice it or care. He wasn't sure if she was suggesting the play time he was thinking as he stared at her. She was smiling as she leaned against the door frame.

His question was answered however when he felt something wiz by his head and land in the wall behind him. He wasn't sure how he didn't notice the knife she had held in one of her hands. He supposed he was too distracted by just her but she had just barely missed him.

"Yeah, and next time I'll be actually aiming for you. Now get back down stairs!" She ordered him before closing the door in his face.

**Two Months Later**

Johnny hadn't lasted long after the pizza incident. He didn't take being ordered around by a girl to well. He also didn't take what he was being ordered to do very seriously. She told her men to do things but she never told them why; mostly because there really wasn't a reason behind it besides just because she wanted to. It was always be here at this time on this date and be ready but until they go there they never knew why. Sometimes it was for something simple like a bank robbery- a mob bank usually, other times it was for something different like steeling an ambulance from Gotham General and after running over a few pedestrians, curtsey of Doll's driving, they set it on fire in the parking lot of the police station. In nine months Doll had blown up a mob owned restaurant, set fire to Gotham's Court House- which they recently built back, and her most recent was blowing up most of Gotham University's campus.

In all that chaos, Doll always kept her eye out for Lieutenant Gordon. She liked to play with his head, to always be a step ahead of him and the rest of the police department. She even left notes at the scene of her crimes for him. It fascinated her that he saw how the world really was, how corrupt it truly was, but yet he never stopped being the good guy.

Doll skipped into the theater giggling as she slammed the door behind her. All five of her men, which still included Tanner looked up at her startled.

"Hello, boys." She greeted them as she walked over to stand in front of the television that they had all been staring at until her arrival. "You guys ready to work for your pay checks?" She asked with a giggle.

"A bank robbery?" asked one of the men confused.

Doll's gaze turned to him. The man's name was Tory, and he had been working for her for about two weeks. This was his first real assignment. She had ordered him to do a few small one man jobs and also to deliver her pizza. He reminded her of Johnny. Men like that didn't take to well at being ordered around like a dog by a woman. Sometimes she even treated dogs better than her men. They seemed to underestimate Doll and what she was capable of. Tanner tried to warn them. She didn't like Tanner really, Doll didn't really _like _anyone but he did his job well and didn't complain about it. So until he stepped out of line he stayed alive. He was also smart. He knew that when she was mad to stay out of the way or he could end up dead.

"Yes, a robbery." Doll finally answered looking at him with an expression that showed that she thought he was dumb. "I think this one will be one that people will remember for a long time." She told them. "Be ready in an hour." She told them as walked up the stairs to her room.

Tanner looked up the stairs confused. Doll usually told them about a job at least a day ahead, never just an hour. Something was definitely off but he just shook his head. He didn't dare to question her.

"Lieutenant Gordon, do you have anything to say about your arrest of the criminal known only as Doll?" A news reporter asked as Gordon tried to walk into the police station. There were several news reporters standing outside both from the paper and Gotham's evening news.

"No comment." Gordon answered and after a few more minutes he was safely inside. He sighed tiredly as he walked by other officers who congratulated him. After nine months of absolute chaos he and a few other officers had arrested Doll. She had attempted to rob Gotham National Bank and the security system wasn't shut down correctly. They had gotten the silent alarm call and had arrived there on time to arrest her and the five men that was working for her.

"Davis, where is she?" Gordon asked a younger cop.

"She's in interrogation room one and the others are in the holding cells." He answered. "You going to talk to her?" He asked him.

"Someone needs to. I don't think anyone else is going to volunteer. Besides she seems to want to talk to me. All those notes were addressed to me personally." He told him before walking down to interrogation room one.

He stood at the one sided window so he could study her. She was setting in the chair facing the doorway with the long table in front of her. Her feet were cuffed together and her hands were handcuffed in front of her as she laid them casually on the table. Gordon watched as she practically bounced in her seat and her fingers twitched on the table top uncontrollably. She never seemed to stop moving. Her long blonde hair fell into her face masking her signature scarred features. He was amazed at how much damage this small girl was able to do and how much fear she evoked in people. Gordon stood there for a minute longer watching her before he let himself into the room.

"Well, it must be my birthday! Nice to see you again Lieutenant Gordon and so soon." She answered as soon as he walked into the room. He stayed silent as he sat in the chair on the other side of the table. She watched his every move with curiosity. A small smile was present on her face and her blue eyes were wide and sparkling. Gordon felt like he was being examined. She had the ability to make anyone very uncomfortable.

"I talked to the cops that searched you. They said they couldn't get your finger prints from you." He told her.

"Did they? I thought I was behaving quite well." She told him with a large smile as she shook her hair away from her face. He noticed that she was civil to him. She showed no signs of threatening him or being hostile.

"Would you mind if I took them?" He asked her pulling out the kit he had brought along with him.

"Oh be my guest." She said waving her cuffed hands in front of her. Gordon reached over and unlocked them and she laid them palm down on the table. She watched as Gordon gently took her hand to ink them. He stopped and studied them for a moment and then looked at her curiously.

"What happened to your fingers?" He asked as he continued to study them.

"Oh that!" She exclaimed. She took her hand back from him dramatically as if she just remembered. Her fingers were scarred from having burnt the tips of them. They were unrecognizable. Taking her fingerprints was useless. "Yeah, I got bored one day and well that was the outcome." She informed him with a casual shrug. Her smile made him feel like there was more to the story.

"You got bored and you burned off your own fingerprints?" Gordon asked her.

"Yeah, basically." She told him before ignoring him and looking around the empty room.

"Do you do things like that to yourself often? Did you give yourself the scars on your face?" He asked her carefully. He knew she was dangerous but she seemed to lose interest in talking to him quickly.

His question however caught her attention. Her gaze snapped back to him. Her blue eyes stared him down and then she started giggling uncontrollably. Gordon sat back and watched her until she calmed down. He had never dealt with anyone like her before. She was unpredictable.

"I may have got rid of my fingerprints but I'm not crazy. I wouldn't mutilate my own _face_. Now this," she waved her right hand around her face, "is not my handy work."

"Then who did do it?" He questioned.

"Does it matter? Their dead now anyway." She answered simply.

"Do you know how we caught you?" He asked her. She just stared at him with raised eyebrows. "One of your men didn't turn off the silent alarm. We got the call and you know the rest." He explained to her. He was half expecting her to get angry but she just set there as casually as before still staring at him.

"Who said it was one of my men that forgot?" She questioned him.

"What do you mean?"

"See my men are more of the... brawn and no brain type. I've had a few that were tech guys but mostly their there to help get the money. I handle the security systems." She explained to him.

"So you forgot the silent alarm?" He asked. His answer was her busting into giggles once again.

"Me? Forget!" She said in the mist of her giggles. "Do I look stupid to you?" Gordon continued to watch her. "I didn't forget I just simply _decided _not todo it. I thought it would make it more... fun that way."

"Why? Didn't you realize you were going to get caught." Gordon could feel a massive headache forming from just talking to her.

"Maybe, I think of it as going on a vacation. A vacation that includes a nice, squishy padded room, crazy people, and a bunch of doctors to irritate. Sounds like paradise. They should make a brochure." She told him.

"You think you're going to go to Arkham?" He asked her raising an eyebrow at her. She stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Do you think that it would be safe to send me to a normal prison?" She asked him back after a moment of silence. "Besides do you think a judge will deem me sane enough to go anywhere else?" She questioned back.

"You said you weren't crazy." Gordon remembered her.

"Oh, I'm not crazy. Not anymore, I fixed my problems a long time ago." She told him tapping her hands on the table as she stared at him. "But do you think a judge is going to think I'm sane?"

"Anymore?" He asked her.

"Well yeah, did you think that somebody had a child and they named it Doll?" She asked sarcastically. "Of course not, my _other_ half died and now it's just me."

Doll was correct. The judge and the psychologist that spoke with her both deemed her insane. She was sent to Arkham Asylum for life unless she showed extreme improvement. The people of Gotham were relieved to finally have her off their streets. They felt a little safer knowing she was locked up tight. Her men were sent to different prisons all of them were sentenced to life.

Gordon never forgot Doll. In all his time as a cop he had never met a criminal like her. She didn't care about anything it seemed except showing the people of Gotham that she was above their rules. That rules didn't need to be followed. That if you were willing you could do anything you wanted. He was glad when she was finally caught. She had killed hundreds of people in nine months and the people of Gotham were frightened. Though Gordon could never shake the feeling that she was just to easily caught. Everything she said to him in the interrogation room made it seem like she really did want to be caught.

Doll laid in her bed squirming in her straight jacket. She had an itch they just wouldn't go away. She wished so badly that her hands were free but she figured they wouldn't be for a long while. It was worth it though. The orderly deserved it. He had no right to talk down on her. He was dead now so Doll wasn't going to complain about her situation too much.

Tomorrow she would be having her first therapy session with her new doctor. She smiled. She wondered how long this one would last. She had already been through three of them. If what she heard was true two of them had resigned. She had heard whispers about her new doctor. She was almost excited to meet him. She heard his patients scream when they came back from sessions; always muttering nonsense. She noticed something about his patients when they came back they were always screaming the same word- scarecrow. She already knew she was going to have so much fun with Doctor Jonathan Crane.


	6. Chapter 6 Therapy Sessions

` Chapter 6

Therapy Sessions

Doctor Crane could have not prepared for what waited for him in his next therapy session. The patient had been the cause of two doctors quitting and one dead orderly. That was highly impressive. Crane wasn't like other doctors though. He wasn't scared easily. He was usually the one that was doing the scaring. Crane specialized in fear. He had a different approach towards patients then most doctors. He really could care less if they were ever cured. He wanted to test out his fear gas. A formula he had been working on for a while. It let the subject that he was using it on see their worst fears come alive. He even designed a special mask so he wouldn't inhale it during sessions. It was a burlap sack that he kept in his briefcase.

Doll sat in the metal chair casually. Her hands were cuffed in front of her and her legs were chained down to the floor. She wasn't happy to be forced to set there but it was nice to be out of the straightjacket. She could hear the tick of the wall clock behind her and she tapped her fingers on the table in rhythm with it. She heard the door open but ignored it. She wasn't in the mood to play the nice little patient. She was certain this doctor was going to be lots of fun though.

He didn't say a word as he stepped into the room. His strikingly blue eyes watched her as he set down in the only other chair in the room. All that separated them was a metal table bolted to the floor. Their blue eyes studied one another. He was the youngest doctor she had so far. He was thin and his dark hair framed his face. A pair of rectangle shaped glasses covered his blue eyes. He set completely straight in his seat in front of her. He had this air of arrogance surrounding him. Doll fought a smile; she was going to prove who was better. She watched as his eyes traced the scars on her face. They were still noticeable but not as frightening without the added makeup. She raised an eyebrow when he just continued to stare.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "I heard you killed an orderly yesterday." He told her. He didn't seem like he cared too much. He said it quite casually. Doll was a little intrigued.

"I heard a nurse saying he had a nice set of my teeth marks in his neck." Doll told him with a small smile.

"You're happy about that." It wasn't a question.

"I don't like being pushed around. They think I'm just a little _girl_. They seem to forget why I'm here in the first place. I just showed him who the real little girl was. His screams were hilarious." She told him. She leaned back in her chair to study him.

"Well, you are a little girl. In size of course," He commented. She did look rather small and fragile setting in her bright orange Arkham Asylum jumpsuit and her long hair falling down around her shoulders. With the scars that marked her pretty face she looked more like a victim then a villain. "You won't tell us your age but I would guess anywhere from twenty to twenty-five; pretty young to accomplish what you have."

"Are you jealous, Doctor?" She asked him with a smirk leaning in towards him. "Do you wish you could be free like me? It's terrible to be locked away isn't it?" Crane shifted in his set. He wasn't quite sure what kind of mind game she was playing now.

"From the way I'm seeing it you're the one locked away." He told her. He watched as she started to giggle uncontrollably in her seat.

"Oh no, I don't mean locked up in this place," she said waving her cuffed hands around the room. "I mean it must be terrible to be locked away in your own head!" She told him leaning across the table her eyes twinkling at him dangerously. Her eyes glinted knowingly as she stared at him and a large smile was spread across her face.

Crane's eyes narrowed at hers dangerously as well. He wasn't quite sure what she was playing at. He might have underestimated her intelligence. He thought the other doctors were just weak but he now realized she was quite good at mind games. He realized that there was a reason why she was dangerous. She was highly intelligent and quick on her feet and with her words. She had an uncaring manner to her. She saw the world as a game that she wanted to play with.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He told her sternly.

"Sure you don't. They never want to admit it but I'm sure Scarecrow is saying something wonderful in your head right about now. I know I would be." She told him and took great pleasure in seeing him shift in his chair. He was quite for a moment.

"Would you like to see my mask?" He asked her suddenly as he set his leather brief case on the table. Doll raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would love to _doctor_." She answered gleefully, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Now, to a girl like you," he stared at her pointedly as he said it. "It might not seem to frightening but to my other patients, well they just can't stand it." He told her as he slipped the burlap sack with eye holes over his face. His blue eyes stared right into hers.

"Hmm so this is why their always screaming Scarecrow... have you ever thought about getting some help doctor? I went to school for psychology once- maybe I could help." She told him as she bounced anxiously in her seat. The chains around her feet rattled with her every move.

Without warning Crane pushed a button on his briefcase and his fear gas was released into the room. He watched Doll for her reaction. He couldn't wait to see her wither in fear. Scarecrow was free and he had a pretty, little doll to play with. He was going to take her down a few notches starting today. However when he focused back on her he noticed something was terribly wrong. She wasn't withering or trembling in fear- she was laughing. Her whole body shook with uncontrollable laughter.

"You- you're, you're so funny!" Doll said in the mist of her laughter. Crane's face scrunched in confusion behind his mask. He had never received this reaction before- _ever_. He stared fascinated as she continued to laugh. It was several minutes later that she was finally able to compose herself enough to set back straight in her chair. Her chest moved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. A few giggles escaped her before she was calm enough to speak. "Did you ever wonder what would happen if someone was truly not afraid of anything?" Doll whispered to him. Her body was shaking and twitching as she stared at him. She bit her lip to stop it from twitching as she stared up at him.

"Everyone is afraid of something," he told her confidently. Doll tilted her head and gazed at him for a moment.

"Well, I'm not screaming from anything though I have to say that mask is pretty hideous. Kind of gross but not something I would deem as scary." She told him, her voice taking on a care free tone. "Look," she began setting up straight once again and clearing her throat. "I'm not like your uh normal patients. I see the world for it's true corrupt self. As far as the people in it go, their just as bad as me except they worry too much. They don't want to get in trouble, or be seen as crazy, but when their forced into a corner their all just monsters. Their all just looking out for themselves." She explained to him. "The only way to be truly free is to be above the societies rules. Take life into your own hands and do what you want. The world is such a funnier place when there's chaos in it."

"And that's what you do? You cause chaos." He spoke up.

"Yeah, it's fun. You should try it sometime doctor. Let Scarecrow out to play on the big playground- my playground." She suggested as he tugged off his mask.

"I think the session is done for today." He told her as he stood up from his chair. The chair screeched as it moved across the floor. "I'll see you next week."

"Awe, don't you want to play with me sooner? Or do you not like me because I didn't scream out your name for you?" She giggled as he buzzed in the orderlies to take her back to her cell. She smiled at him as they unlocked her feet from the floor and forced her up on her feet. She winked at him as they pushed her forcefully out of the room. Crane continued to stare at her as they escorted her away; he could her hear laughter echo through the hall.

Doctor Crane's sessions with her went about the same as the first. He wasn't sure how she knew about Scarecrow from the very beginning but she did. She often offered to 'help' him. He assumed that she had once suffered from split personalities as well. From what he had pieced together Doll was once the voice in the head of whomever the girl she used to be. Something had happened and now only Doll remained. She spoke very seldom about her past self. Before she was arrested nothing was known about her and very little was known about her now. The doctors before him didn't uncover anything useful and as much as he hated to admit it he hadn't either.

He knew she was incredibly intelligent. She had to be to pull off the stunts she did before she was arrested. She had hinted to the fact she was highly skilled with computers and once upon a time she had studied psychology. He also knew that she burnt off her own fingerprints but her facial scars were another person's work- someone that she had killed. He assumed that after she got her scars was when her 'other half', as she referred to her as, vanished. She was good at mind games and quick with her tongue. She would twist and turn their sessions to what she wanted to talk about. She only told him what she wanted to tell him. She was never caught off guard or surprised by questions he would ask. She had a comeback for everything he threw at her.

She also was true to her word. He had tried the fear gas on her several times even after it was perfected. She still laughed until she couldn't breathe. It did work on her technically. She saw the frightening scenes that everyone else did she just wasn't frightened by them. She told him it was because she saw the world like that already. It just showed the ugliness that was inside everyone. She always asked him what he was afraid of and that he shouldn't make a weapon if it could be used against him. He didn't take her warning very seriously.

A month after her warning Crane tried to release his fear toxin into Gotham's water system. He succeeded until the new hero Batman stopped him. Batman saved Gotham before too much damage was done. As for Crane, he got a dose of his own toxin and saw the world the way his patients did. He had escaped from the cops and was out being free for the first time. Doll had laughed uncontrollably when she heard the news.

Doll had heard tells about the new hero that they called Batman. Several of the inmates in Arkham were there because of him. He refused to kill anyone- Doll thought that sounded boring. Yet she was intrigued by the tales of the mystery surrounding The Batman. From what Doll had seen and heard Gotham's citizens were finally going crazy. First a doctor, who is supposed to be curing the criminally insane, is just as crazy as the people he diagnoses and now there's a full grown man running around in a bat suit. It made Doll laugh inside of her cell as she wondered what would come next. Luckily for her she wouldn't have to wait long.

Soon Doll would have someone that thinks like she does; someone that understands her ways. Someone that is just as chaotic and dangerous as her. Soon she would get to meet her perfect match. Gotham was in for a rude awaking because they had another criminal that brought back the memories of Doll. He saw the funny side of life and he wanted to show Gotham's citizens for what they truly were. They were dogs just looking out for themselves.

Too bad no one told him that Gotham was Doll's playground and she was the puppet master. Doll was here first and she wasn't sure how she felt about this new guy that was calling himself The Joker. He was too much like her. Ripping of mob banks- she already did that. The scars and the outfit- she did it first. As much as she was interested in him because he definitely was someone she wanted to meet she couldn't help but fell a little ripped off. She felt her vacation was going to come to an end soon.

She was getting bored at the asylum anyway. Now that Crane was gone none of the doctors were willing to take her as a patient. They saw no use in treating her. She wasn't interested in talking to them. They mostly just packed her full of sedatives to keep her calm and left her in her cell most of the time. Luckily for Doll, her ticket out of there was going to present itself very soon. All she had to do was wait. Soon an old _friend_ was going to pay her a visit with an offer she just can't refuse.


	7. Chapter 7 Pizza Delivery

Chapter Seven

Pizza Delivery

"He's turning Gotham upside down pretty quickly," Gordon commented to Batman as they stood on top of the police station roof. The bat signal shown in the sky above them. It was the night after The Joker had shown up at Bruce Wayne's party for Harvey Dent, the new district attorney, and the same night Commissioner Leob was poisoned and Judge Surrillo was blown up in her own car.

"He's unlike anyone we've ever had to face before," Batman spoke in his raspy voice. He was curious when Gordon shifted, his eyes darting around the roof top. "Right?"

"Well, there was another criminal that was quite like him. She was very theatrical and unpredictable as well." Gordon explained to him.

"She?" Batman questioned.

"She was before you came around. She ran around Gotham for about nine months before me and few other officers finally were able to arrest her. She was like him. She called herself Doll. No other name, no other identity. No one ever figured out who she really was." He told him as he leaned against the wall behind him with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Where is she now?"

"In Arkham, why?" Gordon was curious as to what Batman was thinking.

"Do you think she could help us?" He suggested.

"Help us? Help us do what?" Gordon asked confounded.

"Catch him. She might be able to get in his head. If they're a lot alike then maybe they think similar. It's worth a try. Do you think you could get her to agree?" Batman asked.

"Well, she always seemed to enjoy talking to me. I guess I can go down to the asylum," Gordon stopped talking when he realized that he was alone on the roof. "Tomorrow." He finished to himself. He really wished Batman wouldn't just disappear like that.

"Can I help you sir?" The security guard behind the desk asked Gordon as soon as he caught sight of him in the lobby of Arkham Asylum.

"Yes, you can. I need to speak with patient 42176." Gordon answered. He watched as the security guard typed in the patient number on his computer. The man read whatever was on the screen then turned quickly to study Gordon.

"I'm sorry sir but that patient isn't allowed _any_ visitors." He told him.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. My names Lieutenant Gordon and it's very urgent that I talk with this patient." He explained as he showed the guard his police badge to confirm his identity. "Can I speak to her doctor? Maybe if I explained the situation-" The guard cut him off.

"In the file she doesn't have a doctor listed. The new director, Doctor Rains looks over her case personally." He informed him.

"Wonderful, can I speak to him then." Gordon requested. The guard looked at him suspiciously for another moment before dialing a number on the phone that sit beside his computer. After a short conversation he told Gordon that Doctor Rains would be down in a moment.

Gordon turned when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"You wished to speak to me?" A middle aged man with prominent green eyes and dark brown hair asked. He was average height and a little on the heavy side. Gordon assumed this was the director that took over after Crane.

"You must be Doctor Rains?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, I am. You're Lieutenant Gordon correct? I've heard about you. You're the reason the patient you wish to see is here." He told him as he motioned for him to follow him. They walked in silence until they reached a wooden door with the doctor's name on it. Walking into the office Rains gestured for him to set down.

"Now, would you mind explaining to me why you want to see patient 42176?" He asked as he sat behind his desk staring at Gordon confused.

"Have you heard about The Joker?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, I'm sure as soon as he's caught that he will be with us too." Rains told him. He didn't look particularly thrilled with the idea as he spoke to Gordon.

"Yes, well my idea was to offer Doll the chance to help us get into his head; to stop him before he gets worse. He's threatened to kill someone every day and I would like to catch him before he kills again."

"How will she help you?" He asked him.

"Well, from my experience with her I find that they are both similar. I figured if anyone could get into his head it would be her." Gordon explained. "So can I talk to her?"

"Be my guest. After the Crane incident no other doctor wants her. She doesn't want to talk to any of us." Rains warned him.

"She was one of Crane's patients?" Gordon questioned.

"Oh yes, they had therapy sessions for a few months. He was her longest doctor. She was the only patient that didn't seem to get any worse while under his care. In my personal opinion, I don't think she could get much crazier." Rains told him. Gordon followed him back into the elevator and they rode down to the maximum security wing. Rains walked him to a small room that had a one-sided mirror in it. On the other side was the room they used for therapy sessions for high risk patients. It looked identical to an interrogation room.

"I called them to let them know to bring her down here. They should be here in a moment." Rains informed him. Not a minute later two guards came in with Doll in between them. Her feet and hands cuffed.

Gordon studied her as they locked her feet to the chain on the floor in front of one of the metal chairs. She looked a lot different from the last time Gordon saw her. She was no longer wearing any makeup or paint and she looked out of place in the orange jumpsuit. He also noticed how calm she was. The last time he had spoken with her he noticed that she never was still. She was always bouncing and her hands always twitching. Now though she seemed more tranquil.

"She's calmer then I remember." Gordon commented still watching her through the glass.

"Yes, I've put her on sedatives. She tends to hurt the orderlies so I have to keep her calm." Rains explained to him as he to watched her.

The guards had already left, shutting the door behind them. She was alone in the room now. She sat hunched in the chair her long, blonde hair falling messily into her face which was titled down towards the table. Gordon broke his gaze from her to make sure it was alright for him to go talk to her. Rains told him to go right ahead but he wouldn't be joining him. Apparently he was staying to watch safely behind the glass. Gordon had to stop himself from shaking his head, it seemed she had all the doctors here terrified to even speak with her.

Doll sat there as her mind swirled from her dose of sedatives that they had given to her earlier. She wondered why she was in the 'therapy' room. She hadn't had therapy since Crane and she highly doubted she ever would again. Unless some newbie had decided to take her on to try and further their career and cure her, if that was the case they wouldn't last long. Her faced twitched when she heard the door open. She didn't look up she just continued to stare at the table top in front of her. She listened as her company sat down in the chair in front of her. They didn't say anything and Doll felt their gaze on her. She refused to speak first.

"You look a lot different than what I remember." A voice that she recognized immediately commented. Her curiosity was peaked. Raising her gaze to the person in front of her, her suspicion was confirmed. Lieutenant Gordon was paying her a visit.

"Well, I must have been a good girl. Santa just brought me a gift." She told him as she casually leaned back in her chair. She took her time to study him. He looked pretty much the same. Maybe a little more tired and worn. She guessed having Gotham's citizens lives on his shoulders could do that. "No letters or phone calls, I thought you had forgotten all about me." Doll teased with a smile.

"You're a hard person to forget." He told her.

"Why are you here? I'm sure it's not because you missed me." She asked him directly.

"Have you heard about The Joker?" He asked her watching for her reaction.

"The clown guy?" She asked him. He nodded in response. She shifted around in her seat before continuing. "Yeah, I've heard of him. He really needs to be more original. I don't like people stealing my ideas." She giggled. The sedatives were starting to wear off. She was starting to feel more like herself.

"I thought you two were quite similar as well." He honestly told her.

"Really, that's interesting, but see that still doesn't answer my question. Why. Are. You. _Here_?" She asked him again.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in helping the police department." He told her. He paused when she burst out laughing. Her chains rattled as she moved.

"Help- help the police department! Why- why would I do that?" She asked still laughing. Gordon continued to set quietly until she calmed down.

"You and The Joker are quite similar. I thought with your help we could catch him quicker." He explained to her.

"Why would I want to do that? He seems to share my love of chaos. Why would I want to make that stop? Well, until I take back the throne." She stared at him as she waited for an answer. Gordon noticed that she seemed confident that she wouldn't be locked up forever.

"If you helped us in his capture it would prove that you are smarting then him." Gordon told her. This seemed to make her more agreeable.

"So, if I _help_ you do I get other special treatments?" She questioned.

"Like what?" He asked her. He was prepared for this. He knew she was to smart to come without getting something in return.

"I want to go with you. I don't want to be locked up either. I'll behave as long as I can freely move my limbs. You can lock me up in one of your interrogation rooms." She told him. Gordon thought it over for a minute before answering.

"That sounds reasonable. I can arrange that." Gordon agreed standing up from his chair.

"Oh, and one more thing," she spoke up before he could turn away. Gordon watched as she bounced in her chair excited. "I want to meet The Batman. I've heard so much about him. I want to see what the fuss is about for myself."

"I'm not sure if that will be possible," he told her unsure.

"Then you're out of luck. I won't help you." She told him and he watched fascinated as she shut down right before his eyes. She completely ignored him.

"Fine," he sighed after a few uncomfortable minutes of watching her. "I'll arrange so you can speak to him." Her head snapped up to meet his gaze.

"Good, we have a deal." She smiled widely at him. "Now get me out of here."

It was the next day when Gordon was able to transport Doll to Gotham's Police Department. When Gordon and a few other cops that worked in his unit came to retrieve Doll, the asylum had her ready to go. Her upper body was bound in a straightjacket and her legs were cuffed together just lose enough so she could walk on her own. Two of the guards escorted her to the bullet proof SWAT vehicle.

"Good afternoon Gordon. I was starting to think you wouldn't show." She told. "Shame on you for making me wait so long," she scolded him but smiled the entire time. She didn't even struggle when the two guards pushed her roughly into the van.

"Well, it's been fun boys but I'm ready to turn my life around. I'm ready to turn over a new leaf. I'm ready to help the _fine _officers at Gotham's PD." She said dramatically. "Well, I'll help them a little anyway. Sad day it is when Gotham has to depend on a bat to catch criminals and a doll to play psychiatrist but I guess I can't do any worse than Crane... at least _I'm_ not crazy." She told them from inside the van. She was setting on one of the benches that were mounted into the wall. She giggled as all the officers looked around her uneasily.

"You sure you want to take her back to the unit, Gordon?" One of the officers asked. He was still staring at Doll as he spoke. "We wouldn't blame you if you told them just to keep her."

"Now, now don't be saying things like _that_. Gordon and I had a deal. I'll keep my word. I'll be a good little girl and help you as best as I can." She promised them with a wide smile that showed her surprisingly white teeth. Doctor Rains had been right she hadn't change at at all since being locked up. Besides her appearance she was still the same Doll he remembered all those months ago. He hoped he was making the right choice for Gotham's sake.

"You heard her. Let's get moving." Gordon told them. The officers jumped into action. Gordon climbed in the back to ride along with Doll. She was quite the entire way. The only sound was the rattling of her chains as her right leg bounced up and down. Doll's unnerving blue eyes stared at him the entire way. It was moments like this when he wondered what was going through Doll's mind. She was always studying the world around her. He could almost imagine the wheels turning in her head as she stared unwavering at him.

Doll kept her word and she behaved as he escorted her into the building. She stared at the officers who openly stared at her as well. Some had been there when she was arrested but others hadn't. They had all heard stories of Doll though. The officers felt uneasy about keeping her so close by.

"Don't your officers have manners Gordon? It's rude to stare." She commented. In honesty she didn't seem to mind the stares but it did make a few men shift their gaze elsewhere after being caught.

"Everyone get back to work!" Gordon shouted as he personally escorted Doll to interrogation room number one. The same place he had talked with her last time. He closed the door after them and she broke away from his grip.

"I remember someone promising that I would be free." She reminded him as she squirmed under her straight jacket.

"And you promised to behave." Gordon told her sternly. He saw her roll her eyes at him. He felt like he was talking to a two year old not a full grown woman.

"Yes, I remember. You have to keep your end of the deal and _trust_ me. You came to me remember?" She told him. Gordon didn't like being reminded. He was starting to have doubts that she would really cooperate. She was seeing this all like it was a game.

Gordon studied her for a few minutes. She finally stopped squirming and stood still. Cautiously, he untied the knots of the jacket and her arms fell down to her sides. He pulled a key from his pocket and reached down and quickly undid the cuffs around her ankles. Gordon stood back and watched as she shook the jacket off letting it fall uncaring to the ground. She stretched her arms above her head and he heard her pop her back. Once she was finished stretching she walked over and leaned against the metal table.

"Why is it wherever I go the furniture is always made of metal?" She muttered as she stared down at it. Gordon assumed it was mostly a question to herself. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Her head snapped up to him waiting.

"Take a seat and we can get started." Gordon told her as he went to the chair at the opposite end of the table and took a seat.

"So what is exactly do you except me to do? Pull a rabbit from thin air and turn it into The Joker?" She asked him sarcastically. "And why does he get a 'the' in front of his name? Was that his doing? He sounds pretty egotistical if you ask me." Doll rambled off to him while tapping her fingers in a marching rhythm on the table top. "Besides I said he was ripping off some of my ideas but from what I've been hearing he does have some originality. Poor Judge Surillo, she just had to go do bigger and higher things." Doll giggled.

"Doll, stop playing games." Gordon warned her.

"Who says I'm playing. You're the one that came to me for help. I'm just trying to figure out what you except me to do." Doll told him. Gordon watched her carefully as she stood up from her chair. She walked calmly over to the mirror on the right side of the room. Gordon wondered how many officers were standing on the opposite side watching.

Doll tilted her head as she looked herself in the mirror. She was paler then she remembered and had black circles around her eyes. The ugly scars still shown on her face. Her fists clenched when she thought about the torture her, or well Violet, went through to get them. In the end it was for the best. Doll was alone and the weaker side of her died. The other side finally realized that the world was just to cruel for them to handle. Doll shrugged off those thoughts. Her past wasn't something she ever wanted to think about. She lived for the now and now she Gordon asking her for favors. That made a smile crack on her face.

"Wonder how many people's looking in here like it's a freak show?" She asked him suddenly as she gazed at the mirror.

"Who says there's anyone looking in at all?" Gordon questioned her. He also stood up from his chair as well. She gazed at the mirror for a few seconds longer before turning her gaze back to him. She looked at him like she thought he was dumb for even asking that question.

"Do you honestly think anyone would want to miss watching me from a safe environment? I don't think so." She told him her hands waving around her dramatically. "But we're not really here to talk about _me_. We're here talk about 'The' Joker." Doll told him and she gracefully set herself back down in her chair and gestured to Gordon to do the same.

"That's right. Like I said to you yesterday I believe you two are quite similar. Your way of thinking is the same. We were thinking you could give us some suggestions on what he might try next." Gordon explained.

"And if I give you these suggestions that you want so bad do I get to meet," She leaned across the table towards him and whispered, "The Batman?"

"Why do you want to speak to him so badly?" Gordon finally gave in and asked her. He realized that since he started talking to her that she was insisting upon this one favor.

"He's a bat that runs around trying to 'save' Gotham." She told him even going as far as using her fingers to mark the quotations around the word save. "Gotham doesn't need to be saved. The people in it are to corrupt for that. That's why it's a perfect place for chaos. Everyone just cares about themselves. They'll do anything to save their own lives. The Joker and I aren't monsters, not really. We just show people their true colors. We show the world what their like when it really matters. We show these people that they don't have to live by all these rules." She explained. She smiled at him as she leaned back looking content to stare at him.

Gordon watched her uneasily. The things she said always made him a little uncomfortable. She wasn't after anything. She didn't care about money, or people, or even herself. She truly just wanted to destroy Gotham one little piece at a time. She didn't do it for any reason and she had no rules or morals. She did whatever she felt like without worrying about any consequences. He was sure if he ever got to speak with The Joker it would be a similar story. He wondered how two people got so messed up in their lives. He often wondered what could make someone take on a completely different persona and have such low perspective of the world.

"Well," Doll said suddenly after a few quite minutes. "He's going after the big men of Gotham or women in Judge Surillo's case, so go from there. He didn't kill Harvey.. he should watch his back.. And front." Doll giggled.

"You think he'll go after Harvey again?" He asked her.

"Does he look like a guy that just gives up?" She asked him, her face expressionless. Gordon didn't answer.

"I think that's enough for today." Gordon said standing back up.

"Awe, we were just starting to have fun." Doll pretended to pout.

"We'll talk more tomorrow." Gordon promised making his way over to the door. He waited until he heard the buzz noise to let him know it was now unlocked.

"Wait!" Doll's voiced stopped him half way through the door. "Are you going to let me starve while I'm here? I know most people don't think I'm really human... but I do require food... and a trip to the bathroom every now and again wouldn't hurt." She told him.

"Of course we'll feed you and let you go to the bathroom." Gordon told her.

"Oh goody! I want a pepperoni pizza with extra cheese. Oh and a Pepsi!" She told him. Gordon stared for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do." Gordon promised. He closed the door with the sound of Doll's giggles echoing from the room. Just as Doll predicted almost the whole unit was watching her from the one-way mirror. Gordon shook his head and headed to his office. He had a pizza to order apparently.

Gordon came back to the station with Doll's pizza an hour later. The other officers didn't say anything as he walked to the interrogation room. They had watched their entire conversation. Before he went to the room he stopped by one of the vending machines and got her a can of Pepsi as promised. After being buzzed in, he stepped into the room to find her setting on top of the table staring at the one-way mirror on the wall in front of her. She didn't give any sign that she realized he was in the room with her.

"I have your pizza and your Pepsi." Gordon told her as he set it on the table she was currently setting on as well. She turned towards the pizza and opened the box. After inspecting it she gave a nod of approval.

"Maybe I should just pay you to always deliver my pizzas. You're much better than the idiots that used to get forced in to doing it. Those were the good old days." She told him as she took a slice from the box. She continued to set on the table with the pizza box opened in front of her. She stared at him in thought as she picked the pepperonis off the slice and ate them first. She gestured to the pizza with what Gordon could only assume was her version of a friendly smile. "Have a slice." She offered. "I do know how to share... when I want to."

"Thank you." Gordon nodded in thanks as he took a slice for himself. Doll went back to ignoring him and eating. He was surprised to see that she ate four slices on her own before she shut the box and tossed it on the floor for later. Gordon watched as she laid back on the table without a care in the world. Gordon listened to her carefully as he heard her mutter to herself what sounded like a strange poem.

"One bright day in the middle of the night,

Two dead boys got up to fight.

Back to back they faced each other;

drew their swords and shot each other:

A deaf policeman heard the noise

and ran to save the two dead boys.

And if you don't believe it's true,

go ask the blind man, he saw it too._"_

She ended the rhyme with a fit of giggles. Her body thrashed on the table as she laughed. She was out of breath by the time she calmed herself down and she took deep breaths as she stared at the ceiling.

"I shared my pizza with you, you can leave. I can keep myself entertained for now." She spoke up suddenly. "I'll be a good girl. You just head home to Barbra and the kids." She assured him. He felt uneasy knowing that she knew his wife's name and that he had children.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Gordon told her and with one last look at her he pushed the button to be let out. He took one final glance at her before shutting the door. She hadn't moved.

Doll laid on the table top for hours. She assumed it was well into the night before she finally was exhausted enough to fall into a light sleep. Apparently, the cops on night duty didn't dare to check on her. No one disturbed her or even bothered to turn off the lights. She was also glad that Gordon had let her have a bathroom break. She was his responsibly and the other cops wanted nothing to do with her. She was fine with that. She didn't want to be bothered with anyone else. She would 'help' them and she would get her chance to play with both Gordon and Batman. Everything was falling right into place for Doll.


	8. Chapter 8 Because We Want To

Chapter Eight

Because We Want To

Gordon arrived at the station at eight the next morning and he was a little surprised to find Doll still locked up in the interrogation room. She looked to still be asleep, sprawled across the table top and the box of pizza was now opened and empty on the floor. He buzzed himself into the room and walked in. She didn't move or greet him as he closed the door. He was starting to believe she was truly asleep until he moved closer. Her eyes were open and she stared intently at the ceiling.

Doll woke up after a couple of hours of sleep. She woke up breathing heavily and set up on the table. She had never had nightmares before. It was a new experience for her. When she was living in Allison's head she experienced her nightmares vaguely but this was different. It wasn't really a dream but memories; memories of her other selves past. Taking a few deep breaths Doll laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Her head was swimming with terrible memories. The worst being the most recent one. The one Doll remembered very well.

Violet's screams filled her head as she replayed the memory.

_"So you think you can get away with spilling our secrets do you? I tho__ught you were a smart girl but I was wrong. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Wouldn't know who turned us in?" He questioned her angrily as he grabbed a hand full of her long blonde hair. Violet screamed as he pulled it. Her scalp felt like it was on__ fire and she was sure that if he ever let go that strands of her hair would go with him._

"_I'm sorry!" Violet cried out in agony._

"_Oh, I'm going to make you sorry." He promised._

_ 'Please, please voice help me! I don't know what to do now!' Violet begged inside her mind. Never had she wanted the voice to speak or take control as much as she did now. The voice didn't respond. Her mind was silent._

_ "Please Vance, I didn't mean to do it!" Violet begged. He moved closer to her and lowered himself down to her eye level. His gaze terrified her and his hand gripped her hair harder._

_ "You didn't mean to do what? Turn me and my men in. Do you except me to actually believe you?" He told her yanking on the handful of hair. She screamed out in agony._

_ "You're a little snitch and you need to be taught a lesson. Lesson number one if you can't keep your mouth shut… Then I'm going to make it stay shut for you." He told her as he pulled at a long sharp needle from a tray on a table beside them._

_ "Vance, please don't do this. I swear I'll never do it again. Just please let me go!" Violet begged as she watched him thread the needle with a long piece of wire. Violet whimpered as she watched him._

_ 'Please, voice, please I need you. Help me!' Violet begged inside of her mind. She wasn't use to the silence she received. The voice had always been with her. The voice always was there when she need it. Now the voice was strangely quiet. She was on her own this time. The voice had abandoned her. It had tried to warn her and she didn't listen._

_ "Shhh, soon you'll be quite. I'm going to make you quite!" He told her. Violet whimpered as his hand held her mouth shut. She screamed inside of her head as the needle was threaded through her skin. She could feel the blood run down her chin and throat as the wire was threaded through her flesh. She wanted so badly to scream. The tears streamed down her face. When he was finally done he stood back and looked at his work. He wore large disturbing smile on his face._

_ "Now, Violet lesson two- I'm going to make your eyes close so you can't see anything to tattle about." He told her and with that being said he grabbed another needle and a strand of black thread and quickly sewed her eyes closed._

_ The only sound Violet could make was a weak whimper and a chocked back sob. Tears fell from the corners of her sewn eyes. She was surrounded in darkness and she had never wanted the voice so badly to be in her head just so she wouldn't feel so alone._

_ "And now Violet lesson three," Vance whispered in her ear, "I'm going to make it so you can't hear any secrets anymore." And with that he finished his work by folding her ears over and sewn the tips of ears to the lobes._

_ He left laughing after that. She wasn't sure how much longer she had stayed awake but in that time Violet gave up. Katelyn gave up. And lastly Allison gave up on life. She was tired of running; she was tired of being someone she was not. She was just so tired. She gave in to the darkness of her mind. She was just so tired of living. Doll came alive that day. She came from out of the darkness of the lifeless body and seized the chance to live and be free._

Doll jumped when she heard some clear their throat. Sitting up quickly on the table she found Gordon staring at her curiously. She mentally shook away the images she had been replaying in her head. That was the past and Doll was the here and now. She wasn't that weak little girl. That girl was dead. Doll subconsciously rubbed her ears where they were once sewn together. Her ear lobes were now split apart at the bottom.

"Good morning." Gordon spoke up.

"I don't particularly see what's good about it. I'm still in these terrible orange clothes and I haven't met The Batman yet." She grouchily told him as she slid further down the table. She dangled her scrawny legs over the edge and watched as she swung them back and forth. She glared at the orange jumpsuit that covered them.

"Yes, well I haven't been in touch with him so until then no Batman," Gordon told her. Her head snapped up to meet his gaze.

"You _better_ keep your promise Gordon or I'll just have to stop being _nice_" She threatened her, her voice lowering an octave.

"I'll keep my promises as long as you keep yours." Gordon promised to her as he held out a plastic bag for her to take. She stared at it a minute before taking it. "It's your breakfast." Gordon assured her.

"What is it?" She asked him still staring at the bag she held in hands.

"Biscuits and gravy with bacon on the side. There's also a bottle of orange juice in the bag." Gordon answered. She looked up at him then back to the bag before taking out the Styrofoam container and the bottle of orange juice. She scooted back on the table and sat her breakfast down in front of her.

"You're here early." She commented as she ate. She almost looked normal. He had to admit if he didn't know what she was capable of then he would say she was normal and completely sane. He did wonder about her sanity. There was moments when she really did seem as sane as she told him she was and he could talk to her but then there was times when she changed. She was dangerous with any weapon or without and she loved to play mind games.

"It's a little after eight and we have a crazed criminal running the streets. Not too much time for sleep." Gordon told her.

"Oh yeah it's all about The Joker now." Doll said stabbing her food with her fork.

"Are you jealous of The Joker?" Gordon asked her curious. Doll almost choked on her food she was laughing so hard.

"Me, me JEALOUS!" Doll said in between her fits of laughter. It took about a whole five minutes for her to calm down enough to speak. "I'm not jealous of The Joker. I was the first agent of chaos and he's just the second act. He just needs to learn his place in Gotham and its being number two." Doll explained with a creepy smile while holding up two of her fingers. Gordon cringed when he saw the scared fingerprints that she caused herself.

"So, you don't like The Joker? Is that why you agreed to help me, so you can get rid of him?" Gordon asked her.

She giggled a little before answering. "Oh no Gordon you got it all wrong. I didn't say that The Joker had to really go... I just said that he needed to learn his place. Now he does seem to share my view point and well that's nice and all but I was here first. I don't usually like to share my toys and Gotham's my play house and the citizens are my toys." She explained to him. Gordon still wasn't sure what Doll wanted. He wasn't sure if Doll even knew what she wanted. She really enjoyed just messing with people's head. He had read her file for the time she was in Arkham. Two of her doctors quit after having a few therapy sessions with her.

"I see." He told her with a nod of his head. He watched her put the empty food containers in the bag then toss them in the same place the empty pizza box was.

"Have you thought of anything else that might be useful?" Gordon asked.

"I already told you, he's going after the guys in high places. Go do your job, go 'protect' them." She told him as she waved a hand towards the door. She was done talking for now.

It was later in the evening when Gordon received the call of a murder on Eight and Orchard. It didn't take long for Gordon, Ramirez, and a few other officers to get to the scene. It was an old apartment building and in one of them they found two dead bodies. They were positioned like they were playing poker but all the cards were joker cards. Both their faces were covered in The Joker style makeup.

"Check the names," The raspy voice of Batman called out as he stepped out of the shadows.

Gordon followed his order and checked the name badges the men were wearing. "Richard Dent and Patrick Harvey" He told them.

"Harvey Dent." Ramirez confirmed.

"I need ten minutes with the scene before your men contaminate it." Batman told them both.

"Us, contaminate? It's because of you these men are dead!" Ramirez argued.

"Hey, detective!" Gordon shouted getting her attention. He nodded to the officers letting them know it was alright to leave the room. They closed the door behind them.

"She wants to meet you. It's the only reason she agreed to help." Gordon told Batman as he looked around the room.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Batman questioned him.

"I'm hoping to catch The Joker before it comes down to it."

While Batman cut a piece of the wall to get a bullet out so he could test it for fingerprints Gordon looked around the scene. Picking a beer bottle from off the table he saw a copy of tomorrows paper. In the obituaries was a picture of Mayor Garcia. His face had been drawn on to look like The Joker's.

"She was right." Gordon muttered staring down at The Mayor's face.

"What?" Batman asked.

"Doll, she was right. He's going after the men with power. Whatever you're going to do, do it fast. We found his next target. He's put it in tomorrow's paper." Gordon told him holding up the newspaper.

When Gordon came back to the station he carried the box of pizza down to the interrogation room number one. After been buzzed in he opened to door to see her setting in one of the metal chairs with her head lying on the table.

"Did _you_ have a fun day?" She asked him not moving.

"I'm not sure if fun would be the right word to describe it." Gordon told her. He walked over to the table and placed the pizza box and the can of soda in front of her. She raised her head up at the noise.

"Ah, pizza again. Gordon, you're a man after my own heart." Doll told him dramatically placing a hand to her chest. She opened the box, took a slice, and ate the pepperonis off first just like last time.

"The Joker killed two men tonight. Their last names where Harvey and Dent," Gordon informed her. Doll let out a fit of tiny giggles. "He also left us his next target in tomorrow's paper." He took the paper from one of his coat pockets to show her. She studied the picture with her head titled to the right and the slice of pizza held in her hand forgotten.

"Do you think he'll actually succeed?" Gordon asked her.

"Well, see that all depends on if you and your men do your job correctly. I'm not a fortune teller." She reminded him. "I personally don't care either way. Let him kill the mayor... it doesn't affect me any." She shrugged as she took a bit of her pizza.

"Tomorrow is Commissioner Leob's funeral. The mayor is speaking during it, right in the middle of Gotham. It's his best opportunity." Gordon told her. She nodded her head but didn't speak. "Well, I'll come back and check if you need anything later." Gordon promised.

When Gordon went back to the interrogation room he once again was greeted by Doll lying on top of the table staring at the ceiling. Gordon assumed that was how she preoccupied herself. He was afraid to know what she was thinking about. Doll's mind seemed to be a scary place. He was also glad that she kept her promise. The past couple of days she behaved. He had heard about her attacks on the orderlies at Arkham. She didn't need a weapon. She wasn't above using her own teeth to cause damage.

"You know Gordon, people like me and The Joker we're ahead of the curve. We're good at what we do because we don't stop and think about it- we just do it. We know what goes on inside your head and everyone else's. You see we only get caught because we_ want_ to." Doll spoke up. She didn't move from her position and Gordon watched her. He always wondered if she truly planned to get caught that day at the bank. He felt like she was to easily caught and the fact she was brought down without a fight.

"You really wanted to get arrested that day didn't you? Why?" Gordon couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Oh you know," she waved her right hand around in the air. "Everyone needs a little vacation time now and then. I thought mine was due so I let you be the hero."

"So, you gave up? You're locked up now, for life." Gordon reminded her. She started laughing. Her body shook upon table.

"I didn't give up anything. The only people who think I'm going to be locked up forever is dreamers. Gordon, do you honestly believe if I wanted to get out of here that I couldn't find away?" She questioned him. Gordon didn't answer because he didn't want to admit defeat. He did believe if Doll wanted to be out free again she would be.

Gordon left her alone without answering her. He need to prepare for tomorrow. He needed to be a step ahead of The Joker.

Doll was left alone the rest of the day and Gordon stopped in briefly the next morning to deliver her food and let her use the restroom. He didn't say anything to her and the only words that came from Doll was, "Good luck, and you'll need it."

Doll stayed in her place on top of the table all day. She briefly wondered if Gordon was going to come back. She was starting to get bored and bad things happened when she became bored. She hummed to herself and she even sung as well. It wasn't until the next morning that she heard the door open.

"You sure know how to treat a guest." Doll muttered from the table.

"You're not a guest. You're a prisoner." said a male voice she didn't recognize. Doll set up on the table to face a middle aged cop she didn't know the name of.

"Ohh, you must be very brave... or incredibly stupid to come in here." Doll told him as she stared intently at him. She saw behind him was two other officers. "Does Gordon know your visiting his new criminal adviser?" Doll asked as she finally slid herself off the table. She walked up to him, her blue eyed gaze never leaving his face.

"Gordon's dead. The Joker shot him." The officer told her. Doll's eyes lit up at that news.

"Oh, so now that Gordon is gone you think you can just come in here and do what you want?" Doll questioned.

"You'll be going back to Arkham in a few days." He informed her. Doll shrugged carelessly. "You're also done with this special privilege nonsense. You're going out in the holding cells like you should have in the first place." With that being said the other two officers moved towards her to cuff her. Doll watched them as they roughly cuffed her hands behind her back. They pushed her out the door.

"Well, I guess I'm not meeting Batman." Doll sighed then giggled. The three officers watched her carefully as they walked her to the holding cells. They felt safer when she was finally locked inside.


	9. Chapter 9 I Warned You

Chapter Nine

I Warned You

Doll glared at the officers around her from her position on the floor of her cell. She shared the cell with two male, low profile criminals. She felt insulted by this. She wondered if any of these cops understood who she was. All they saw was a scrawny little girl. She was beyond that. They needed to understand that she was much more than that. She was starting to get tired of playing the nice little prisoner.

She wasn't sure how many days passed as she set there. Her butt was numb from the cold floor but she refused to move. The men inside of her glanced at her every now and then. She glared back until they turned away. She leaned her head back on the cold metal bars behind her as she listened to Harvey Dent's press conference on the TV. She smiled when she heard him say to take The Batman in to custody. She was surprised when he admitted to being The Batman. She turned her head to the TV to see him being cuffed and lead out of the building.

"Gotham really is falling apart." Doll muttered to herself as she turned her head back around. She missed Gotham and she was done playing nice. These officers needed to start treating her how Gordon did. Gordon knew what she was capable of first handed.

Doll opened her eyes at the noise around her got louder. Everyone seemed happy but on edge.

"Stand away all of you!" An overly familiar voice shouted. "I don't want anything for his mob lawyer to use. Do you understand?" Doll glanced over to the front entry way of the police department to see a very alive Jim Gordon. Turning to glace at the cell beside her she was a tad surprise when she saw no other then The Joker himself. He was setting there with his trademark face paint and his custom made suit missing only his purple trench coat and gloves. He looked perfectly calm as he stared forward with his hands resting on his knees. She watched as he clapped when Mayor Garcia announced that Gordon would be the new commissioner.

Things calmed down a little after that. Gordon went home by order of the mayor and Doll continued to set a few feet from the man she wasn't quite sure how she felt about. One side of her wanted to just kill him because he was messing with her city. However another side of her wanted to keep him alive on the sole reason that he seemed to think like she did. Never had she met another person like her. Still he needed to learn that Gotham was hers and she didn't like to share. She glared as an officer pushed another prisoner into her already shared cell. The man stared at her with a look that made her wish she had knife to throw at him.

"Wow, I never knew getting locked up could be so good." Said the new man as soon as the officer walked away. He was looking over Doll hungrily. "What's your name, baby?" He asked with a smirk. She assumed he was a nobody; probably in for hurting weak girls. He was in for a nasty surprise.

"If you step any closer to me I'm going to make sure you never have children. In your case I think that would be beneficial." Doll warned with a smirk. She lazily stared up at him. He actually laughed at her.

"You think your real funny don't ya?" He asked taking a step closer to her. He was just a foot away from her. He stared down at her. When she looked up at him his eyes roomed over the scars on her face. Doll smirked at him.

"And you think your real smart don't ya?" Doll mocked him. His fist clenched as he moved in closer to her. Doll shrugged. "Well, I warned you." She said before kicking him right in between the legs. He gasped and grasped his manhood and Doll actually saw tears in his eyes.

"What the hell?" He wheezed out followed by a string of curse words.

"I warned you." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. She stared at him as he crouched on the floor in pain. A minute later an officer came to check what all the noise was about. The officer first glanced at The Joker who was sitting in the same position but was now staring at Doll, then the officer turned to Doll and the man on the floor.

"What the hell did you do to him?" The officer asked her.

"I kicked where the sun doesn't shine...well it defiantly doesn't shine there anymore." She answered with a giggle.

"I thought you told Gordon you were going to behave?" The officer asked her. Obviously he had heard the deal she had made with Gordon.

"That deal was broken when your little friends cuffed me and locked me up in her with Curly, Larry, and Moe." She told him nodding her head over to the man on the floor and the two other men she shared the cell with.

"Just stay quiet and don't cause any more trouble." The officer warned her before walking away. Doll smirked as she watched him walk over to the other officers who were supposed to be watching them.

"You got a mean _kick_ for a little girl." A nasally voice said from behind her. The Joker had finally spoken up.

"Oh, I much more than a little girl." Doll said staring up at the ceiling.

"You uh got a name?" He asked her.

"It's Doll." She said as she finally turned her face to look at him through the bars. She saw his eyes widening just a tad in surprise when he finally got to look at her. His head tilted slightly as his eyes took in the scars that covered her face. She watched him as his tongue traced his own scars. "See something you like?" She asked as her fingers traced the scars around her mouth.

"I've heard of you." He told her.

"Good for you, then you know this is my city and you're just number two." She told before turning back around to ignore him.

"Well, she's a feisty one." He muttered to himself.

The Joker stared at her back as she turned away from him. He had heard some of his men and the mob speak about Doll. Apparently this little girl could do much more then she looked like she could. The Joker was interested in seeing what she really was capable. He hoped the stories were all true. If they were this girl was a complete chaos maker. She knew how to have fun.

It was only a couple of hours later that a swarm of officers took The Joker away. She watched as they lead him to the familiar hallway that the interrogation rooms were in. She guessed that it was time for him to talk. Twenty minutes later she saw Gordon walk back in to the station.

"Back so soon Commissioner?" Doll called from her place on the floor. Gordon turned around at her question. His eyebrows rose when he saw her in the holding cell.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked confused.

"Your buddies didn't honor our deal. They didn't want to give me any special privileges." Doll explained to him. "I never did get to meet The Batman." She reminded him. Gordon gave a tired sigh. He didn't answer her, he just walked away. He had more important issue to address.

"Have fun!" She called out to him.

It wasn't much longer when she saw Gordon followed by several other officers run quickly out the door. Apparently whatever The Joker had told them it had ended badly for them. She clenched her teeth together when a man a few cells down from her started to complain loudly about chest pains. The officers finally opened the cell when the man collapsed on the floor. Quickly two paramedics started checking him over. From where she was setting she could see a long scar running down the man's chest. A moment later Doll heard ringing coming from the man's chest. She stood up for the first time since she had been locked up. She glanced around the station knowingly. She moved as from away from the man as she could in her cell and took cover. Then the explosion happened. Doll giggled in spite of herself. She could feel her pulse pumping in excitement. Her insides were tingling with anticipation.

When the room settled Doll noticed The Joker and a Chinese man she didn't recognize. The man walked in front of him as The Joker pointed a gun at his back. He stopped when they reached Doll's cell. He pushed his hostage to the cell door as he peered down at her.

"Well hello again beautiful." He told her as his tongue came out to lick his lips.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She told him as her blue gaze met his dark brown ones. He gave her a curious look before he stepped closer. He jingled a ring of keys so she could see them.

"You want some help getting out of this place?" He asked. She didn't have to answer because he stuck one of the keys in the lock and she heard it open. He stepped back as he opened the cell door. Doll stood up and walked out. She smiled. She was free. She gazed up at The Joker and gave him a questioning look.

"It would have been such a shame to leave you just locked up in there." The Joker told her with a loud laugh as he shrugged.

"If you say so," Doll told him. She started walking for the exit, leaving him behind. She turned around briefly and gave him a small bow. "Be seeing you around Joker." She told him before she pushed opened the doors and made her way into the streets of Gotham.

A few days later Doll laughed until her sides her hurt when she saw the front page of the newspaper. Gotham had changed in those past few days. First The Joker was caught by The Batman and was strung upside down from a building for the SWAT to cut down. Second the citizens of Gotham now believed that Batman had murdered Harvey Dent as well as a few officers. What the citizens of Gotham didn't know was that it was actually their White Knight that murdered all the officers. Batman just took the blame for it. Doll couldn't control her giggles as she read the paper. The Joker was tucked away in Arkham somewhere. Doctor Rains was probably giving him the same treatment as she got or he would be soon.

Doll had settled back in to 'the house' with new henchman working for her. It wasn't hard to find corrupt people who wanted money in Gotham, the Narrows was crawling with them. She laid on the table in her room that served as a bedroom and an office. The walls were covered in newspaper clippings and knifes she had thrown and never retrieved. Doll stared at the ceiling as her head swam with new ideas for Gotham. Her finger tapped on the table top as they rested at her sides. The sound of them hitting the metal was soothing to her.

A knock on her door brought her out of her daze. "Um, hey boss I have your clothes." Said one of her new recruits from the other side of the door. She smiled. She would finally have some better clothes. For three days she wore a pair of black pants with a maroon button down dress shirt. It was better than her Arkham uniform but it just wasn't the same. Finally she would have her custom made clothing back. It would make everything back to normal.

Doll opened the door to find the henchman who she believed his name to be Ronny or Tommy. She was sure it was something like that. He stood there holding a cardboard box in front of him. He snapped to attention when the door opened. She stared at him for a moment. The man reminded her of Tanner. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Tanner was loyal but sometimes she really did enjoy killing her employees. Ronny or Tommy always studied her. From day one he started learning how to live with her successfully. She wondered if he would last as long as Tanner did. She let out a giggle when she thought of Tanner rotting away in a prison cell somewhere. She bet he wished now he hadn't been so loyal.

"It's about time. Did you pay the guy?" Doll asked him.

"Yes boss," he answered quickly with a nod of his head. She took the box from him, she opened it and looked through the articles folded neatly inside to make sure everything was there. With a nod of approval she stared back at the man in front of her.

"Did you need anything else?" He asked her.

"No," she answered before promptly turning around and walked back into her room then shut the door in his face.

She laid the box on the table she was recently laying on. Taking out the clothing she studied it carefully. It looked just like her old ones but a lot cleaner. A black ruffled skirt, a shirt that copied a tux like design with a bow-tie, maroon tights, and a new pair of shoes were tucked inside the box. She quickly removed the clothes she was wearing and tossed them randomly in a corner of her room. She sighed when she finished tying the laces on her shoes.

She walked down the stairs to find all of henchman watching television. She rolled her eyes, it was so typical. It was so boring. The only time Doll watched television was when she knew she was going to be mentioned.

"Hello, boys." Doll greeted them with a large smile on her scared face. The boys snapped to attention quickly. "Now, first we need supplies and then I feel like Gotham citizens are to... comfortable. They think they're so safe. Well, I want to show them that they still need to be afraid." Doll explained to them.

"We going to go get money boss?" Asked one of them. She nodded briefly in his direction.

"We going to rob a bank?" Asked another.

"That's generally how I get my money." She answered him with a warning tone.

"I heard about your last bank job." The same man told her. Doll raised an eyebrow and gestured for him to go on. "You screwed up and the cops showed up. All the men got caught and put in prison for life. You went to the loony bin."

"I see you did your _homework._" Doll said in a low threatening voice. She walked up to where he sat. When she got closer he stood up from the couch and faced her.

"How do we know you're not going to do the same thing to us?" The guy questioned her.

Doll leaned into him, her mouth right beside his ear. "You don't, but luckily for you, you won't have to worry about getting _screwed_ over." She said before standing back away from him.

"What are you talking about you crazy bitch!" He said angrily. She heard the men around him suck in their breath. The four other men knew what was about to happen. They were glad it wasn't them.

"I'm not crazy. I worked out my issues a long time ago." She smiled at him before she pulled out a semi-automatic pistol and shot him once right between his eyes. He fell to the ground at her feet as she laughed and held her stomach.

"Any more questions?" She asked. Her answer was silence. "Good, someone clean up this mess. Be ready to go make some money tomorrow." She told them before heading back to her room. Once she left, the four men let out the breath they had been holding and went to get rid of the dead man.

"Gordon?" An officer said getting the man behind the desk attention. Commissioner Gordon looked up at his name.

"What is it?" He asked as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"We just got a call about a bank robbery. Five people were killed at the scene." He told him.

"You mean it already happened? Why didn't we get the call sooner?" Gordon questioned as he stood up from his desk and started out of his office.

"Gordon, it was Doll." He informed him. Gordon sighed. He knew this would happen sooner or later. Doll had escaped the same night along with The Joker and Lau. He assumed The Joker had assisted in her escape. Gotham was in for a rude awakening. Just when the thought they were safe, Doll steps back on to her playground as she had called it. He hoped that even though Batman was seen as the villain now that Gordon could still count on him to help put Doll behind bars again.

Doll giggled as she looked at the money that was piled inside the house. She personally didn't care much about money but it was needed on some occasions. She did realize she couldn't kill everyone. Gun dealers were handy to keep alive and she had made some connections with other people who got her other supplies she needed.

Doll applied a fresh coat of paint to her scars as she stared in the old, dusty mirror that hung on the wall in her room. Straightening her shirt until she was satisfied and made her way downstairs where her men were waiting.

"Let's go! We don't want to keep the rich people waiting." She smiled.

Tonight they were crashing the recently rebuilt Wayne Manor and Doll couldn't wait. There was a party being thrown in honor of it.

_'Rich people,'_Doll scoffed to herself. _'They just look for any reason to show themselves off.'_

When they arrived the man that stood in front of the door looked shocked and scared. Doll smiled dangerously at him.

"I don't think I'm on the list." Doll told with a shake of her head. Her blonde hair swung behind her. "But I don't think anyone will mind." She said before shooting him in the chest. She walked on the man's body as she stepped inside the mansion. She banged open the doors to the ball room and her men followed behind her holding their guns in warning to the party goers.

"Well hello Gotham's _finest_." She greeted the shocked and terrified guests. She made her way closer to them. She smiled as they backed away from her as she moved closer. "Now don't be like that, I just want to join in on the fun." She told them as she laughed loudly. She saw a blonde haired woman close to her jump at the sound.

"Well, well aren't you just so lovely." She said as she stepped up to the woman. She walked around the lady and studied her. The lady flinched away when Doll would get to close. It made Doll giggle.

The woman looked to be in her early forties and probably never worked a day in her life. Doll was sure her husband was in the crowd somewhere, must likely cowering in fear. Doll let out another fit of giggles. The woman shrunk back as Doll leaned in closer. She just loved how uncomfortable she could make people by just her presence.

"What do you want?" The woman whispered her eyes wide. Doll titled her head as her blue eye continued to stare at her.

"What do I want?" Doll giggled. She pretends to think about it as she took a step back from the lady. "Well," She began as she took a switchblade from her coat pocket. She heard the woman take in a breath. "What I want," She said and before anyone could move she had the woman in her grip, the blade pressed against her neck. "What I _want_ is to play with The Batman and you see that seems to be a lot to ask for." She whispered angrily in the woman's ear. "You see you citizens drove him away before I got to play with him." She said to the room as she pressed the blade harder to the woman's throat. She saw a drop of blood trail down her neck. The lady whimpered and Doll could feel her body shake against her. Doll touched her finger in the trail of blood and brought her finger to the woman's cheek. She rubbed her finger down it leaving a blood trail that looked like a red tear streak. The woman whimpered pitifully the entire time.

Doll let the woman go and watched in satisfaction as the lady crumbled to the ground, tears streaming down her face mixing with the trail of blood Doll had drawn. Doll shook away the memory that crawled into her brain of Allison's mother. The lady looked almost identical to her. She even begged and cried just the same. Doll ignored the memory and forced back her attention back on the room of terrified people.

"Now, I know Batman just couldn't let all of you _fine_ citizens die." She rolled her eyes to look at the ceiling for a moment then back down to look at the guests. "Or you should hope so. If he doesn't show in the next five minutes I'm going to make Wayne have to build another mansion. Good things he's rich." Doll told them with a laugh as she walked around to stare at the party goers. Luckily for them Batman did show up and just in time. Doll was beginning to get impatient.

"You wanted me. Here I am." The gruff voice that could only belong to Batman said. Doll turned around to face him a large grin spreading across her face and her blue eyes blazing. She was almost jumping for joy in her spot as she stared at him.

"I've waited so long for you dear. The only question I have is, can Batman hit a woman?" Doll said before she struck. She kicked him making him loose his balance but only for minute.

"You're just another criminal." He said gruffly before throwing a punch at her. It sent her to the floor but she didn't show any pain. She stared up at him laughing as blood flowed from her now busted lip.

"According to the news you're know better than I am!" She laughed. Batman was soon surrounded by fighting henchman. Doll watched as he punched his way through her men. She wasn't worried. Batman wouldn't let any innocent people die no matter what they thought of him. When all the men were knocked out Batman turned to focus on Doll.

"You're good." She commented to him with a derange smile It was a second later though that she went in for her own attack. She kicked him again and the pulled out her trusty switchblade. "Good thing I'm better."

Batman recovered from her blow quickly and they stared each other down. Doll looked down at her wrist pretending to look at a wristwatch that wasn't there.

"Now, now Batman as much as I enjoyed our little play date, I think its about past our bedtime." She told him taping her wrist. "You see I left a present before I announced my arrival. It's a really explosive surprise if you get what I mean." She said and to add to her point she pulled a detonator out of her pocket.

"Give me the detonator." He said in his gruff voice.

"What's the fun in that?" Doll pouted before pulling out her semi-automatic pistol and pointed at the same woman she had held a knife to only a few minutes ago. "Step any closer and the lady gets her brains smeared all over the floor." She warned him.

"You're nothing but a coward who hides behind makeup and a gun." He told her.

"Who's really hiding here? I'm not the one dressing up as a bat at night and playing citizen by day. I know exactly who I am... do you?" She mocked him as she squared her shoulders the gun still pointed at the woman. He moved closer to her and she fired her gun at the lady. She screamed as the bullet went into her shoulder. "Next time I aim at her head." Doll warned him. She walked over to the woman who was grasping her bleeding shoulder. Doll pulled her up from the floor. No one moved or said a word. Doll walked backwards towards the front entrance with the lady in front of her.

"Nice playing with you Batman!" She called as she kicked open the doors behind her. She shoved the lady away from her and left as quickly as she came in. When Batman ran after her she was nowhere to be found. He found the detonator laying on the front steps with a note attached in large curvy writing.

_**It was fun playing with you.**_

_**I hope to see you **__**real**__** soon.**_

_**Tell Gordon I said hi.**_

**_Doll_**


	10. Chapter 10 Full of Surprises

Chapter Ten

Full of Surprises

**Three Months Later**

Gotham's citizens were afraid. Their White Knight was dead and their Dark Knight was now a wanted fugitive. Doll was tearing away at their city piece by piece. The thing that scared them the most was that she didn't want anything. There was no negotiating with her. The police department was always a step behind her.

Doll giggled quietly to herself as she watched the couple setting at the table beside her. She was sitting outside of a coffee shop. She had the morning newspaper spread out in front of her on the small two person table. She watched as the couple on a breakfast date acted awkwardly towards each other. From what Doll could see the date was going terrible. The man was trying way too hard to impress the woman. Doll put a hand over her mouth to suppress the giggles.

No one noticed it was Doll sitting there. She had covered her scars with makeup and had large black sunglasses covering her blue eyes. Her blonde hair was brushed back into a long ponytail. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a black and white stripped, loose fit t-shirt. She wondered what the people around her would do if they knew who was setting amongst them. The thought of their reaction almost made her give up her identity.

She bounced in her seat when she saw Commissioner Gordon pass by her. The only reason she was here was because of Gordon coming here frequently to grab coffee before heading to work. Doll followed him closely into the coffee shop. She stood behind him in line as she tried to keep her facial expression neutral. She told the young girl she would take a large coffee and after she handed the girl a twenty dollar bill her gazed turned to Gordon.

"Miss, here's your change." The young girl behind her said as she held Doll's coffee in one hand and the change in the other.

Doll took her coffee from her and waved her hand carelessly towards the money.

"Keep it. I don't want it." She told her still gazing at Gordon, who was talking on his cell phone a few feet from her.

"Oh, wow thank you! That's so nice of you." The girl gushed behind the counter. Doll had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep in the laugh.

_'Me.__.__. __Nice__? Only if this girl knew who she was talking to.'_Doll thought.

She took her coffee and made her way towards Gordon. She made sure to arrange it perfectly. She made sure to reach the door first and then walked out onto the street. Gordon was right behind her when she suddenly pretended to trip. She fell backwards knocking him as she fell. Her coffee and her newspaper crashed on to the sidewalk as well as his.

"Oh, miss are you alright?" He asked her as he lightly grabbed her elbow to help her stand.

"I'm fine, thank you." She told him as she reached down and grabbed her newspaper. "I guess I'm going to go get another coffee. Sorry about falling on you." She apologized to him. Gordon smiled reassuringly to her. Doll really wanted to laugh. If only he knew who was really right in front of him.

"It's not a problem. Just glad no one got hurt." He told her. Doll made to go back into the coffee shop but not before slipping a disc into Gordon's trench coat pocket without him noticing.

Doll smirked as she skipped gleefully down the streets of The Narrows. She was still wearing her normal look as she made it to the house. She slammed the door closed and looked around to unsurprisingly find her newest crew of henchman watching television. For once Doll went to join them when the news came on. She was sure the media had gotten her little gift she left by now.

Gordon had made it all the way to his office before he found the disc in his pocket. He looked at it curiously before taking the DVD from the case. He put it in his computer and waited for it to load. He felt his breath caught in his throat once he saw it. For the first few minutes all the video showed was a young woman chained to a chair. He could hear her crying and her pleads for help. Then he heard the laughter and the camera began to shake violently. Doll's grinning face came into view.

"Hello Gotham!" She said into the camera. She walked over to the chained up girl and leaned in closely so they were both shown. "Look you're famous now! You'll be all over the news!" Doll happily told her. The girl continued to cry. Doll pouted when the girl didn't join in on the excitement.

"Please, please just let me go!" The girl pleaded. This made Doll go into another fit of giggles.

"Let you go. Why would I do something like that? No, you're way too much fun." She told her as she patted the girls head in a soothing gesture. "Now," She began turning her attention back on the camera. "For those who don't know this is Lesley Jenkins." She said pointing towards the terrified girl. "She goes or rather _did_ go to Gotham University. Oh and her father just so happens to be an attorney. I'm sure he's going to miss her really bad when he realizes she's gone." Doll explained.

"Please, my dad will- will give you _anything._ Please just let me go." The girl pleaded.

"Do you know who I am?" Doll asked her suddenly. Gordon watched as she put a switchblade up to the girls throat. "The names Doll and if you know anything about me you would know that I don't want anything. I really just like to show Gotham how pathetic they really are. I'm mean you people shunned the only real protection you had- The Batman" She said as she went to another fit of laughter. The blade sliced the girls throat lightly. Lesley screamed in pain.

"Shh, it's okay." She told Lesley. "You won't have to suffer much longer. You see you're just a message. A message to good old Commissioner Gordon and Batman. I'm not going to stop. Gotham City is mine!" Doll told to the camera. "I'll do whatever I want and they can't do anything about it." The camera was dropped to the floor and all Gordon could hear was the sounds of the girls scream and Doll's laughter until the video came to an end.

Gordon set quietly for a few minutes. The girl in the video, Lesley, looked like she could been no older then nineteen. He wondered if her father realized she was missing yet. He dreaded when the father found out. Gordon frowned when he tried to think about how the disc ended up in his pocket. His eyes widened when he remember the girl that fell on him at the coffee shop. He didn't think anything about it when he was talking to her but now that he was thinking over there conversation he realized that she fit Doll's appearance. The girl he talked to didn't have any scars and she was wearing normal everyday clothing but he was sure that the girl he had talked to was Doll. She had stood only a few feet from him and he didn't even know it. She had planned the entire thing.

Doll gazed at the television as she leaned on the top of the coach. The news caster was talking about her.

"We have just received news on the criminal known only as Doll. We have received a video with a message from Doll. The video shows the murder of college student Lesley Jenkins the daughter of Danny and Paula Jenkins. A warning the video is highly disturbing." The news reporter said before they played the same video she had sent Gordon. Doll smiled as she watched it.

"I think this calls for a celebration. Mickey, go get some pizzas and don't forget mine." She told one of her employees. He quickly jumped up from the sofa to do as he was told.

**Two Month Later**

Doll pulled on her coat and stuck her gun in one of the many pockets inside of it. She walked down the stairs to the main room to find her men waiting for her.

"Let's go pay the loony bin a visit." She told them gleefully. Four of her men got in the back of the white van as she took a set in the passenger's side as Mickey drove. It didn't take too long before Arkham Asylum came into view. Doll chewed on her bottom lip as she looked up at the building she had spent eight months of her life in. It was time to pay Doctor Rains a visit.

Being half stealthy and half murderous Doll made it to the office door of Doctor Rains. She had to kill a few security guards on her way but that just added to her fun. Mickey stayed with the van and the other four men were look outs around the asylum. Doll knocked on the door and waited to see if anyone was on the other side. She didn't have to wait long.

"Come in," came the short reply. Doll quietly turned the door knob and let herself in. Rains was setting as his desk which was covered in file folders. He seemed to be behind on his paper work. He looked stressed and tired.

"It's so good to see you again." She told him alerting him to her presence in the room. His head snapped up from his work and his eyes widened. "Did you miss me?" She let out a stream of giggles.

"What are you doing here?" He asked putting on a brave face. He went to grab the phone on his desk.

"Oh, no, no, no we can't have any of that." She said and pulled out her gun. She pointed it right at him, her finger on the trigger. "I don't want our fun to end so soon. Don't even think about reaching for the phone because you'll be dead before you do," Doll warned him.

He listened to her. She walked over to his desk and shoved the phone to the floor all the while the gun stayed pointed in his direction. He was still setting in his desk chair and she climbed on his desk in front of him. Files folders fell to the floor and paper went flying around the room as she set with her legs crossed underneath her on the desk. Her blue eyes studied him. She could see the sweat forming on his forehead.

"You know, I really liked Crane much better than you." She told him with a nod of her head.

"Why?" He asked quietly. "Because he was just as crazy as you?"

"I liked him because he was crazy. You see I'm not crazy. I got rid of problems a long time ago. I don't need any help. Just because I don't follow your moral codes that doesn't mean I'm crazy." She told him with a tilt of her head. She removed her switchblade from her pocket as she spoke and twirled it in her hand. "I'm just true to myself. I don't have any regrets holding me back."

"I should have never let you go with Gordon." He told her.

"Probably not, but you can't deny that you were so glad to get rid of me even if it was just temporary. You're just a scared little boy with a big job title." She said. "But don't worry your little head about me escaping from Gordon. I was done with this place. I wasn't going to stay much longer anyway. Gordon was just a bonus." She flicked her wrist and her blade went flying into Rains shoulder. He screamed as Doll reached out and pulled it out.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Why does everyone think I want something?" She asked annoyed while rolling her blue eyes. She shook her head and her blonde hair flew around her. "I don't want anything from you. I just don't like you and I tend to _kill_ the people I don't like so..." She let the sentence hang in the air. Rains stared at her terrified. "Goodbye." She said before running her blade across his throat. His body slumped in his office chair as his eyes glazed over. Doll giggled before sliding off the table letting more paper fly around the room in the process.

Doll skipped down to the maximum security hallway as she peaked in the cells through the little windows. She stopped when she looked in and saw a very familiar form.

"Well, well if it isn't the good doctor. Not so fun being on the other side is it." She said to him. Their blue eyes stared at each other unwavering. "Sorry to say I'm not here to help you. You need time to think about where you went wrong." She told him.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Even locked up in Arkham he still sounded the same. He had the same smart attitude.

Doll shrugged at his question. "Because I felt like it." She answered. "Have fun." She called as she walked away from his cell.

At the main end of the hallway was the cell she had been looking for. Lying on his back on his bed was no other then The Joker. He looked incredibly different from the last time she had seen him. His face was completely clear of paint and his hair had been washed. The green dye was now gone and his natural dirty blonde hair hung around his face. He was wearing the standard orange jumpsuit. She couldn't tell from where she was standing if he was awake or not.

"Well, look who got a bath." Doll spoke up. He turned his head towards her, he had been awake.

"I didn't except to see you here." He said as he got up from his bed and moved until he was on the other side of the tiny opening in the door.

"Well I had some business upstairs and I thought I would repay the favor I owe you." She told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Favor?" He questioned.

"You let me out of my cell so I thought I would let you out of yours." She told him as she took a small laptop out of the bag that was slung over her shoulder. She hooked it in to the key pad next to the door so she could hack the system.

"And here I thought you didn't like me." The Joker commented as he watched her.

"I didn't say I liked you." She told him as the computer program beeped and showed the six digit password. She typed it in and was rewarded by the sound of the door unlocking. She pulled it opened and there stood The Joker. He stared down at her with a curious look upon his face. She took her time studying him as he did the same to her. He was lanky and he towered over her by a few inches. He stood somewhat hunched over and his brown eyes blazed with a look Doll recognized. His eyes had the same look as hers.

"You're just full of surprises." The Joker spoke up. She watched as his tongue traced his makeup-less scars. She gazed at him fascinated.

"I get that a lot." She told him with a giggle. "Here you might need this." She said as she handed him a gun she had took from one of the dead security guards.

"Not many people just willingly hand me a gun." He told her his voice going an octave lower. Doll continued to walk down the hallway. She assumed he was following, which he was.

"If you even think about shooting me; I'll kill you." She said as she peeked around the corner. The hallway was clear.

"You seem very... confident for a little girl." He told her. His held titled slightly when her gun was pointed in his face.

"I'm not a little girl and you're starting to make me want to kill you. You're nothing but a second act to me. Gotham is mine and it will always be. I don't like to share." She told him annoyance clearly in her voice. After a moment of them both staring at each other Doll lowered her run and continued walking.

"What makes you think I'm a second act to you?" The Joker questioned as they walked side by side down the stairs. They kept their eyes alert for any roaming security guards.

"Well, let's see," Doll said putting on a thoughtful look. "You rip off mob dealers- I did that first. The face paint and the scars- it was my thing first." She told him. "Besides I was here before you and I've accomplished just as much as you or more. Does it hurt to know you've been overshadowed by a girl whose younger then you?" She taunted him.

She had pushed him to his limit. Before she could blink he had thrown her roughly against the wall of the stairs. His brown eyes twinkled dangerously as they stared into her blue ones. He held her there with one hand pressed into her side and the other around her neck. Her feet dangled slightly above the floor as he held her.

"Who's better now?" The Joker whispered dangerously in her ear.

She didn't flinch away like he hoped she would. She didn't even struggle against him. He raised the gun she had given to him to her forehead. He let out a growl when she still stared up at him unaffected.

"Did you think you were going to scare me?" She breathed out. "We can stand like this all day but nothing is going to change except maybe my feet going to sleep."

The Joker didn't say anything to her but he didn't move away either. His face was incredibly close to hers as he stared at her. His head tilted as he took in her scared face and her unwavering blue eyes. She watched as his tongue touched around his lips and scars. Her eyes narrowed when the hand that had been around her throat moved up and traced the scars around her mouth. Her feet dropped back down on the ground as his hold loosened. She took her chance while he was distracted. Lifting her leg she kicked him in the stomach with her knee and he let go of her laughing off the pain. She wondered briefly if that's what she looked like. The thought occurred to her that maybe laughing like that was the reason people thought she was crazy but she just shrugged that thought away.

"You got some fight in you... I _like_ that." He said amongst his laughs as he held his stomach.

"I have a lot of fight in me. Now if you want free I suggest you shut up and follow me like a good puppy." She told him. She fixed her clothes back before she continued walking down the stairs. She could hear The Joker's footsteps behind her a few seconds later.

They were on the last floor to freedom when a guard spotted them. He didn't get far before Doll shot him twice in the chest. She didn't stop moving and The Joker looked at her impressed as he followed her out. The girl did have a lot of fight in her. She wasn't just all talk like he thought she might have been. She didn't even stop or hesitate to kill the guard. Their way to the white van was silent and when they reached it she saw all of her men had made it out alive- for once. She felt the atmosphere in the van become rigid as the men saw The Joker step in. She didn't tell them she was bringing back a guest. They had all seen what The Joker was capable of.

"Back to the house Mickey and do it quickly." Doll ordered to the driver.

Night had fallen by the time they got back to the house. The henchman followed Doll and The Joker into the abandoned theater in silence. They weren't sure how to act now that they had two unpredictable killers to deal with.

"Welcome to my humble home!" Doll told him with a smile as she spread her arms out around her. "Since you don't have a place to go at the moment you can stay here." She offered. The Joker nodded as he looked around the theater. "Hey, Mickey!" She called. The man in question paused half way in the process of setting down on the couch. He quickly straightened and walked over to his boss.

"Yes, boss?" He asked.

"Go get pizzas and get two of mine." She ordered him. He left quickly without a word. "Come on Joker, I'll show you were you can stay." She said as she gestured for him to follow her up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11 Scars

Chapter Eleven

Scars

"Nice place you got here Doll," The Joker commented dragging out her name. They walked up the stairs together, The Joker following a few feet behind her. Doll didn't respond but lead him to a door that was right across from where she stayed. She pulled a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked the door then opened it. The Joker stood behind her looking over her shoulder. Doll shot him a look that made him raise an eyebrow innocently at her.

"You can stay here until you get your own place... I assume you'll do that sooner rather than later." Doll commented as she stepped into the room and flicked the light switch on the wall beside the door.

The room wasn't much. It was almost identical to Doll's. It had a table in the middle of the room and a bed shoved into one corner of the room. It was another film operation room that had been turned into a bedroom. It even had a window that looked down at one of theater rooms. The theater room had seats torn out and the screen had been half way ripped down.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" The Joker asked as he walked around his temporary room.

"Something like that." Doll answered leaning in the doorway watching him.

"Interesting." He muttered as he pulled out a switchblade from the wall. "This yours?" He asked as he played with the blade.

"Yeah, I uh was giving the guy a warning." She told him. This was Tanner's old room. The knife incident was his first and only warning and he learned quickly how to stay alive. In the end she didn't get to kill him but his loyalty to her cost him in the end. "He went to prison when I went to Arkham." She explained.

"Ohh, a lover perhaps." The Joker assumed with a large grin.

"Eww," Doll said. "I would have liked to kill him but as far as henchmen go he was competent."

The Joker and Doll stared at each in silence. They studied each other. Neither had met someone that they considered an equal. The silence was broken when a tentative knock came from the open doorway. Mickey stared at them both as he held two pizza boxes in front him. Doll turned her attention to him. He shifted his weight under her gaze.

"Here's your pizzas, boss." He said. Doll walked up to him and swiped the pizzas from his outstretched hands.

"About time." She told him her blue eyes twinkling. She watched him gulp. She loved making them squirm. It was just way too easy. She opened the box to make sure the order was correct- luckily for him it was. "You're done here, get out!" She told him.

She laughed as he made a very fast exit. She quickly noted that she wasn't laughing alone. The Joker's laugh mixed in with her own. She stopped and turned around to face him. She dropped both pizzas on the table and pushed one towards where he was standing. Doll hopped onto the table and made herself comfortable with her pizza box setting in front of her. She watched in amusement as The Joker copied her and sat with his legs crossed in front of him on the table and the pizza she offered him opened in front of him. He watched her as she pulled off the pepperonis and ate them first. He continued to stare at her as he ate his own food.

"Do you always do this?" Doll spoke up suddenly. The Joker looked at her confused. Doll rolled her eyes. "You keep _staring_ at me." She explained. "Did anyone ever teach you that that's rude?" She teased.

The Joker started laughing so hard she half hoped he would fall off the table. She would defiantly laugh at that. Unfortunately he stayed sitting in his spot as he calmed himself down.

"Oh you're _hilario__us_!" He told her with a large smile stretching his scars as he did so.

Doll thought that without the makeup he looked like a completely different person. His Glasgow smile wasn't as noticeable without the red paint enhancing it. He looked almost normal. She wasn't looking at The Joker she had heard about. He was missing his signature suit and his grease paint.

"I know, I'm to die for!" She giggled along with him.

"I'm sure a lot of people have found that out the hard way." He said his voice going an octave lower. He sounded more masculine that way. The voice he usually spoke in was nasally and higher pitched.

"More then you know." She replied as she took a bite of her pizza. The Joker didn't question her any further. They ate together in silence after that and once Doll was done she took her pizza and left to her room without a word of goodbye to The Joker.

The next day Doll was lying on top of the table in her room when she heard a large bang from downstairs. Sighing she got up and made her way downstairs to see what the fuss was about. When she reached the 'living room' area she found The Joker who she noted was wearing his face paint now and a normal blue suit. She also noted three of her men wearing scared expressions.

"What is going on here?" She demanded. She walked to where everyone was standing. She quickly found the answer to her question. Sprawled out on the floor was a very dead Mickey. He had been shot in the chest. She quickly realized that The Joker had done the killing. She stalked over to him and stood only a foot away. He watched her every movement.

"I know you're used to doing whatever you want and all but you see here _I'm _the boss. The first rule being if one of my employees is going to die I'm going to be the one to kill him. You understand that?" She told him and then waited for his response.

"You talk big for a little girl." The Joker teased her.

"Don't kill any more of my employees. This is your last warning." She told him before she turned and walked away. He laughed until he felt something sharp land in his leg. Looking down he saw she had thrown a knife right at him.

"Nice shot." He commented as he pulled it out.

"Next time I'll really just shot you." She told him. "And I'll have no regrets about it. Oh and stop calling me a little girl." She told him before making her way back to her room.

"Well she sure knows how to welcome a guest doesn't she?" The Joker asked the three other men. The all looked at each other anxiously. The Joker tilted his head at them. "Are you scared?"

"Have you seen her?" One of them spoke quietly.

"Oh trust me boys I've seen her." He said his voice low before he busted out into a fit of laughter. The three men continued to shift nervously. They were relieved when he finally left them to go upstairs. They hoped it would be just Doll soon. They didn't sign up to work for both of them. Or Gotham could get lucky and one of them would kill the other.

_ "You think you're smart girl? How dare you embarrass me and your mother like __that?__" Anthony shouted._

_ Allison's parents had thrown a dinner party that night with several of their so called friends. Apparently her shy, timid attitude came off as being rude towards their guest. Her appearance also didn't help. She looked pale and overly tired. Their guest thought Allison was sick. Her parents thought she did it on purpose._

_ "I didn't mean to." Allison said softly. Her father slapped her and she crumbled to the floor. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks and made her blond hair stick to her face._

_ "You should know better." Her father told her before yanking on her and slamming her into the wall. Allison screamed when her back __hit the wall forcefully. Her father let go of his grip on her and she slowly slid down the wall. She could feel blood running down her forehead from the impact._

_ "Go get yourself cleaned up. I don't want to see or hear you until morning." Her father ordered before walking away._

Doll woke up in her bed breathing heavily. She looked around the dark room until she realized that she was in her bedroom at the house. She closed her eyes as she pushed Allison's memories away. She didn't want to remember. She had been with Allison through all of the pain. She had to hear Allison cry herself to sleep and cover the bruises with makeup. Allison was dead and that's where she belonged. Doll was sure if she hadn't been there then Allison would have died a lot sooner. Wiping the sweat from her face Doll got out of bed and left her room to head downstairs.

The house had been reconstructed to work just like a real house. It had a section that was the living room, a kitchen, and even a few bathrooms with working showers. Doll headed straight to the kitchen's fridge and pulled a soda from it. She wasn't sure how long she sat at the kitchen table staring at the wall in front of her but she was startled when someone stepped into her field of vision.

"You sure are up early." The Joker's voice dragged out. Doll's gaze snapped to his as he took a seat in front of her.

"I could say the same to you." She threw back at him. She noticed with a smile that his makeup was smudged from sleep, she assumed. The white was rubbed off in a few places and she could see the pale skin underneath and the black and red had begun to bleed into what was left of the white paint. "You could use a new paint job." She told him.

"I could say the same to you." He mocked her. Unlike his, her face was completely bare of any face paint. Her scars naturally marking her pretty face. "You want to know how I got my scars?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"No, not really." She said in a monotone voice. For once she wasn't in the mood for games. Her head was still spinning with Allison's memories.

"Oh come on Doll," He told her. His nasally voice dragged out her name. "We can uh play show and tell." He offered.

"I'm not really in a _sharing _kind of mood." She told him.

"Aw, why so serious, Doll?" He asked as he stood up from the table.

She watched as he came to stand in front of her looking down as he towered over her sitting form. She continued to stare at the wall in front of him. She heard a clicking sound and she soon felt the cold metal of his switchblade upon her face. He traced the scars with the tip of the blade.

"Very interesting scars you got princess must have really hur_t_." He told her.

Her blue eyes rose to meet his dark brown ones. His tongue slipped out of his mouth to touch his own scars. Doll gazed at him curious as she felt the blade leave her skin.

"Do you think you deserved yours?" Doll spoke up suddenly.

Her eyes still gazed straight in to his. His face scrunched up in confusion. He squinted his eyes as he tried to understand her question. Doll tugged on a piece of her blonde hair before speaking again.

"Your scars, did you deserve them?" She asked again nodding her head towards his mouth.

He still looked at her with the same look on his face. She almost laughed at the expression on his face. He almost seemed speechless.

"It's according how you look at." He finally answered. She stood up from her seat finally and looked at him. She tilted her head curiously at him.

"And how do you look at it?" She asked him.

"Well, it made me who I am today, beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She moved her head back to look at his face. She nodded at him in agreement. "What about you? Did you deserve yours...?" He questioned.

"Look at me; does it look like I could possibly do _anything_ to deserve these?" She asked him, dramatically waving a hand in front of her face. It only took him a second before he busted into a fit of laughter.

"Oh now you're just too hilarious!" The Joker wheezed in between his laughter. He was finally able to compose himself again a few minutes later. "I know you're not innocent Doll. But I wonder did the scars come before or after? Were the scars the turning point for you? The nudge that made you?" He questioned her.

They stared at each other. The house was quiet and the only sounds they could hear were their breathing. The two stood only a foot apart with The Joker looking down at Doll as she looked up at him.

"I was here way before the scars." She told him with a smirk. She shoved him roughly away from her making him stumble a few steps before he quickly got his balance. With a one last smug smile she left him alone in the kitchen as she headed back to her room.

The next day when Doll left her room she saw a note on her door being held by a knife. She quickly noticed it was the knife that The Joker had pulled from the wall in his temporary room. She read over the note quickly. The handing writing was small and messy.

**Thanks for the room princess.**

**I'll be seeing you around.**

**J**

Doll folded the knife shut and stuck it in one of her coat pockets along with the note. She was sure she was going to be seeing a lot more of The Joker now that he was free. She hoped she wouldn't regret letting him out. She hoped he understood when she told him this was her city and she was just letting him play.


	12. Chapter 12 A Gift

Chapter Twelve

A Gift

Doll laughed as she watched the explosion. She could hear the alarms of approaching fire trucks, ambulances, and police vehicles. Fire erupted from a building that used to be Gotham's Public Library. She set on the top of an apartment building just close enough to watch. She sat on the edge as

her legs dangled from the side.

"Oh Gotham, you look so pretty when you're on fire!" Doll giggled coming close to falling off the building.

"You helped The Joker escape." A gruff voice from behind her said.

"I thought I might be seeing you tonight." Doll commented her gaze still on the burning building. She heard Batman's footsteps as he walked closer to her.

"If you knew then why are you here?" He asked.

"What's the fun in hiding? I want to play." Doll told him as she turned her head to look up at his masked face. She smiled brightly at him. "I can't let Joker just keep you all to himself."

Doll stood up on the edge as she faced Batman. Her blonde hair blew wildly in the wind and her blue eyes studied him.

"Are you working with him?" he asked her suddenly. He watched as she broke out into a fit of laughter. He was worried that she really would fall over the edge of the building. She didn't seem to be worried about it as her body shook with laughter.

"Oh, and I thought _I_ was funny... but you. Now I see what he sees in you." She told him in the middle of her laughter as she pointed a finger at him. "Did Commissioner Gordon tell you anything about me? I don't work well with others. That's why my employees don't last long. I let him out because I felt like I owed him a favor." She explained to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked taking another step closer to her. He watched her carefully as she stood on the ledge. She was almost bouncing with energy where she stood.

"I got a... um message that said there would be a good view up here tonight." She answered him as she turned back around to gaze at the burning build that lit up the sky.

"The explosion wasn't you're doing?"

"Nope!" She said popping the letter p as she said it. She giggled before looking over her shoulder at him. "This was The Joker's doing Batman. I took the night off."

"Do you know where he is?" He questioned her again. Doll stared at him for a moment. The look upon her face suggested that she thought he was dumb. Her blue eyes roamed over his black armor for a moment before she spoke.

"You know, I cooperated with Gordon to 'help' him catch The Joker but he lied to me. That really hurt. He left me to rot with his colleges. He also broke his promise. At least The Joker's a man of his word." Doll told him with a giggle at the end. She pushed her bangs away from her face in a wasteful attempt since the wind blew it right back. "I'm back and you're just going to have to learn to play on my playground now Batman."

"You think this is all a game?" She nodded her head happily. "You're killing innocent people."

"Innocent! Oh now your just being _too _funny. These people," she waved her hand down to the streets below them. "These people aren't innocent. They lie and steal and cheat every day. There just not true to themselves like I am. Their even too dumb to know the truth about you. I'm not. I know you didn't kill anyone." She told him as she finished with a proud look on her face.

She jumped down from the raised ledge of the building and walked closer to him. She watched him carefully as she walked around him. His eyes never leaving hers. Over the past few months he had several encounters with her. They all included mind games and her making a very impressive escape. He found not to underestimate her due to her size. She was small and scrawny. By looking at her she didn't seem to be very threatening but she wasn't someone to mess with. She was skilled with both a blade and a gun. He had learned the hard way first handed. She also didn't react to pain in the way other people did. Their fights would leave her bleeding but she would still be laughing until she couldn't breathe.

"It must be terrible to be hated and hunted by the same people you've spend so much time protecting." She whispered to him as she leaned in closely to him. He watched her carefully. She didn't move away when she finished talking she continued to stare at his face. Her gaze made him slightly uncomfortable. Her blue eyes were large and always twinkling dangerously.

The moment of silence was broken by the sirens of police vehicles blaring down the streets. Something else was going down. Batman looked questioningly at Doll. She held her hands out wordlessly saying she was innocent.

"I took the night off. Looks like The Joker's having a busy night." She told him biting her lip for a moment. "Tell him I said 'hi' if you see him." She giggled. Before he had time to comprehend he watched her jump down from the building. Looking down he saw her slide down the fire escape ladder. She waved up at him before she melted into the dark street below.

Doll rose from the table in her room when a timid knock sounded from her door. Sighing she got up to answer the door. Standing on the other side was Tommy; she was now certain that was his name. He had a packaged wrapped in purple paper in his hands. Doll looked between the package and his face curiously.

"Um, there was a noise outside. Me and another guy went to check it out... this is all we found." He said showing her the package. "It's um addressed to you." He pointed out and sure enough 'Doll' was written on the package in small and messy handwriting. It was the same handwriting she found several weeks ago on the note on her door and the message about the explosion. The package was from The Joker.

Doll took the package from Tommy who looked relieved. "Well this should be interesting." She muttered to herself before going back into her room and closing the door in his face. Tommy shook his head and headed back downstairs to the living room where the rest of the guy were sitting around the television.

Doll sat the package on the table and stared at it for several minutes. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it or what could possibly be inside. Knowing The Joker it could be anything. Over the last several weeks she noticed The Joker more often then she had thought she would. It was like he was everywhere. He'd tip her off when he was so called 'planning' something. It was somewhat annoying to Doll but at the same time in its own weird, little way it was nice gesture. She never missed an opportunity to see Gotham's sky lit up from chaos. It was magical.

Shrugging her shoulders she ripped the purple paper off the box and ripped the tape holding the box top together. Inside was an envelope and small porcelain doll that had a striking resemblance to Doll herself. The Joker had even made sure to give it matching scars. Doll cracked a smile as she took the doll out of the box. It had long blonde hair and large blue eyes- just like her. It was dressed in a black dress. Doll sat the tiny version of herself carefully on the table and picked up the envelope. She opened it and pulled the paper out of it. Unfolding it she saw the same messy handwriting as before.

_**I hope you enjoy your gift. Be at 23**__**rd**__** street in front of the closed apartment **__**building at 10:00 PM... Don't be late!**_

_**J**_

Checking the clock that hung on her wall she found she had an hour and thirty minutes to be there. Doll shrugged. She knew meeting The Joker anywhere would have to be fun. She wasn't too worried about her safety.

Doll reached her destination with ten minutes to spare. She looked around the empty street. There was no sign of The Joker anywhere. Doll leaned casually on the brick wall of the apartment building behind her.

"I was wondering if you would show." The Joker's voice commented a few feet to her left. She stared at him as he walked to stand in front of her. She watched as his eyes took her in. "Did you like your _gift_?"

"Best one I ever got." She told him truthfully. She gave him a large smile as she moved away from the wall. "So, why am I here exactly?" She questioned him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my," he paused a moment to clear his throat," my _date_ to this party I'm going to." He explained as he licked his lips and scars. Doll raised a questioning eyebrow towards him. "Thought you might enjoy scaring some party goers with me. Maybe see a Batman." He told her looking at her expectantly.

"Well, I do love parties." She told him. "And I never miss an opportunity to see Batman." She added.

"Is that a yes?" The Joker asked her.

"Yeah, when's the party?"

Doll gazed at herself in the old dirty mirror in her room as she fixed her coat. Inside it was her trusty and favorite switchblade along with her gun. Once she was ready she walked down the stairs to meet with her men. She was sure tonight was going to be one Gotham would remember for a long time.

The party was being held at Mayor Garcia's house in honor of his birthday. Doll wondered if the citizens would ever catch on that throwing a large, high class party never ended well for them. It seemed both The Joker and herself just couldn't stay away from them.

They met The Joker and his men a few miles away from the party. The Joker had six men who stood behind him all wearing their signature clown masks. Doll's five men was wearing plan white, full face masquerade masks, the only difference between them were the facial expressions on the mask.

"You ready, beautiful?" The Joker asked her. He was dressed in his signature suit with a fresh coat of paint on his face. Doll nodded with a smile. She loved crashing parties.

"I'm always ready." She told him as she walked past while giving him a large smile. The Joker watched her walk before following behind her. The eleven men all followed like the loyal dogs they were. By the time they reached the large home The Joker and Doll were walking side by side. Both of them were beaming in excitement.


	13. Chapter 13 Date Night

Chapter Thirteen

Date Night

"Good evening ladies and gentleman!" The Joker shouted as he banged open the doors. The eleven men quickly went around the room to make sure the party guests stayed in line. "We are once again your entertainment for the evening."

"Aw, they don't look to happy to see us," Doll commented as she walked around the room. The guests quickly moved away from her like she was a contagious disease. "You know you throw these big parties and you what just except us to stay away?" She asked them. She looked around at their faces, no one seemed to have the guts to answer.

"What do you want?" asked a middle aged man in front. The Joker quickly moved over to him, switchblade ready by his side. The Joker studied him for a moment, his face scrunched up as he did so. The man was visibly sweating now.

"What do I want?" The Joker asked him to make sure he heard him right. The man nodded in fear. "Is that everyone's favorite question?" The Joker asked to the entire room, laughing as he said it.

"They really don't seem to get it." Doll commented from behind The Joker. She was looking at the man from over The Joker's shoulder. "It seems our point just never really _sinks_ into these people." She looked the frightened man right in his brown eyes and spoke to him. "We don't want anything but chaos because chaos is the only way to live life." She told him with a nod of her head.

She stepped back away from The Joker and his hostage and once again surveyed the crowd.

"Would you like to know how I got these scars?" Doll heard The Joker say. She smiled... someone was going to die soon. The room was silent. The only noise came from when The Joker spoke and the frightened crowds breathing.

"I use to have this girlfriend and boy was she just _beautiful_. But see the only problem was her father didn't like me very much. He said I wasn't good enough for her." The Joker said to the man. His switchblade was digging into the corner of the man's mouth. "So we got this idea to run away together but her father found out. He wasn't happy about that. Not. One. Bit. So when I came and got her that night he was waiting for me. He came at me with a knife and told me he didn't want some joker with his daughter. So he took the blade and did this to me," The Joker smiled overly large making his scars more prominent. "After wards she didn't want to even look at me, she took daddy's side now. She didn't want me now that I was scarred up. But that was okay because I was always happy... I now always see the funny side." He ended his tell with a large laugh before he cut the man's throat. He dropped to the ground with a thump.

"Quite an _interesting_ story." Doll muttered to him. She didn't believe a word of it. She wondered briefly if he even remembers how he got his scars.

"Only the best for you," He whispered in her ear. He looked down at her. His brown eyes gazed directly into her blue ones.

"I'm starting to get bored. So either we need to kill more people or we need a Batman. I hope he doesn't disappoint us." Doll told him.

She gazed around the room again. She spotted her pray and new entertainment in the form of a young girl, most likely around her own age, with long brown hair and green eyes. She was tall and thin and looked like a perfect little lady that was there to flirt with the rich men of Gotham to set her future.

"Well, it looks like I just found myself a new little toy," Doll told him as she circled around the girl. The crowd moved away from them. Doll smiled- this proved her and Joker's point. Everyone was just watching out for themselves. The girl was on her own. When Doll made it back around to face the girl she noticed the tears streaming down her green eyes. Doll wiped one away from the girl's cheek. The girl shuddered at Doll's touch. The girl finally looked at her with frightened eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked her voice shaking at every word.

Doll gave her a confused look before answering. "Didn't I already answer this? Don't you people listen?" She said loudly to the whole room. "We say something and it just goes in one ear and right out of the other. You people can be so repetitive."

Her attention turned back to the girl when she heard her whimper. Doll leaned in closely to her.

"What's your name?" Doll asked her slowly into her ear. The girl shook from Doll standing so closely.

"S-Sara." The girl answered quietly.

"Nice to meet you S-Sara." Doll mocked her. Tears fell from Sara's eyes like a fountain. "Aw, now don't cry. We were just starting to have fun." Doll took her trusty blade from her pocket and held it against Sara's cheek. She traced the tear streaks with the tip of the blade. She giggled when she made a small cut and a tiny drop of blood ran down Sara's face. It looked like a bloody tear.

"Please just let me go." Sara whispered quietly.

"Don't tell me you don't like me? I thought we were really connecting." Doll giggled to her as she made another cut on her cheek. It was deeper and more blood ran down the girl's face mixing with her tears.

Doll smiled when she heard the loud crash of breaking glass. Batman was here.

"Saved by The Batman!" Doll announced to Sara.

"Nice of you to join the party Batman!" The Joker told him before his and Doll's men jumped on him.

It didn't take long for Batman to work through their men but by then Doll and The Joker was on him. Doll quickly realized that The Joker wasn't the best fighter, as far as skill wise. He was more of a fight dirty kind. The Joker was on Batman but it didn't last long. Batman kicked The Joker off of him but Doll took his place. They struggled but Doll quickly had her switchblade digging into his shoulder blade. It took a lot of work to make it go through his armor but she succeeded at the close range.

"I do love our play dates Batman... don't you?" She asked him with a giggle as she pushed on the blade more.

"Now, now Doll I thought this was _our_ date?" The Joker asked from behind her. She heard his footsteps as he quickly made his way over to them. Doll rolled her eyes.

"Men, there all the same. Their so jealous." She told Batman. He took her talking as his time to strike. He kicked her in the stomach and she went flying backwards. She landed on her back a few feet away. Batman quickly withdrew the blade from his shoulder and stood up somewhat unsteady on his feet.

"Now, Batman you wouldn't want someone to die on your watch now would you?" The Joker asked as he pointed his gun at Sara, who had dried blood on her face. She looked between Batman and Joker terrified.

"Leave her out of this Joker." Batman ordered him. The Joker just laughed as he held Sara in front of him with the gun pressed against her forehead.

"Hmm, I don't think so." Joker told him with a large smile.

"I don't think so; if anyone is going to shoot her it's going to be me." Doll told him as she made it back to her feet. She stalked over to The Joker and Sara, her gun pointed at him. His face had an expression of surprise, curiosity, and amusement.

"Too bad, I had the gun to her first." The Joker teased as he pressed the gun harder into the girls head to further his point. Doll respond by shooting once only a foot away from his feet. The party goers all jumped at the sound and Sara whimpered and shook in The Joker's grip.

"I could just kill you then I could have her and The Batman all to myself." She told him with a shrug of her shoulders as she aimed the gun at his head.

"This is our first date and we're already fighting. Not exactly how I wanted this to go." He told her as he bit the side of his mouth where his scars were.

"Well, you need to learn that I'm very," she paused and shot her gun. Except it was no longer aimed at The Joker, no the bullet landed inside Sara's head, right between her eyes. The Joker immediately dropped her looking a little put out by it. "Unpredictable." She finished with a large smirk.

The gun was knocked out of her hands when Batman tackled her to the ground. His strength was too much for her and he kept her there.

"You're not getting away tonight." Batman told her in his gruff voice. Doll giggled from underneath him.

"You sound so sure of that." Doll commented as she stared at him with a smile.

"Batman I know you and I have history but you're getting in the way of my date." The Joker said annoyed before kicked him off of Doll. The henchman had finally got back on their feet and went again at Batman. They really were loyal dogs. They fought until they were called off by their master. To bad for them this was the perfect opportunity for The Joker and Doll to make their exit. The men were on their own after this.

Doll giggled as she slammed the door of her home shut behind her. The Joker joined her as she walked to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and pulled out a left over pizza box. After opening the lid to check its contents she shrugged and closed the fridge. She laid the box on the table with the lid open. She gestured towards it.

"Dinner is served." She told him before she went rummaging in the cabinets for something to drink. With a smile she pulled out a two liter of Pepsi. Doll's kitchen generally stayed stock because of the few men that lived there along with her.

"I see you have a thing for pizza." The Joker commented as he stared at the box.

"What did you except? For me to cook or something for you?" Doll asked him before taking a piece of the cold pizza. She picked off the pepperonis and ate them before taking a bite.

"Fair enough." He said with a shrug of his shoulder. He took a slice for himself.

Doll sat herself on the edge of the table and let her feet dangle from the edge. The Joker copied her stance except his feet actually reached the floor; the pizza box was in between them.

"Nice shot." The Joker commented after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Doll asked confused. She looked up at him waiting for an answer. His face paint had smeared and now was messy and wore off in some places.

"The girl, nice shot." He explained finally look back at her.

"I'm still debating if I should have just shot you instead." Doll told him but it was in a more of a teasing tone.

"Now that would be the meaning of a bad date." Joker said with a loud laugh that Doll joined in on.

"Why did you really invite me?" She asked after they both calmed down from laughing.

"Does there have to be a reason?" He questioned back. The stared each other down. Doll shrugged before saying anything.

"Well, I suppose not but you said it was a date. Why?" Doll asked again. The Joker sighed dramatically and waved one of his gloved hands in the air around him.

"I asked you because I thought you were interesting. Let me tell you that you didn't disappoint. You shot a girl right in the head and took on Batman. That's very impressive especially for a little girl." He explained.

"I'm. Not. A. Little. Girl." Doll told him with her eyes narrowed dangerously towards him, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. The Joker raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. "And I didn't do it to impress you."

"I didn't say you did." He said dismissively. "How do you think our men fared?" He asked.

"We probably need to look into getting new ones." She said grabbing another slice of pizza and opening the two liter of Pepsi. She stared at the bottle before shrugging and taking a drink. She silently offered it to The Joker who took it.

After Doll finished her second slice of pizza she fell back onto the table, her blonde hair hanging down from the side and her legs dangling over the end of the table. She could feel The Joker's gaze on her. She blinked in surprise when his face suddenly loomed over her.

"You look pretty comfy." He commented still leaning over her.

She looked up at his painted face with a lazy expression on her face. She wondered how many people was this comfortable around him? She assumed it was the same number as it was for her- just one. The Joker wasn't afraid of her. They understood each other. They had the same views of the world and took the same kind of action towards it.

"I was until your face got in the way." She teased him. She watched as he smiled down at her, the scars stretching up his face as he did so.

"You're a hard date to impress. You insult me and threaten to shot me. I was just _trying_ to show you a good time." The Joker said. His voice was back to being nasally and high pitched. Doll liked the sound.

"Shooting you would be a good time." Doll told him with a smile of her own. "But you're not so bad to keep around. At least I know there is someone else out there that sees the world the way I do."

"Oh good, you do like me." He said pretending to be relieved.

Doll raised herself up from the table with her arms holding her up from behind her. The Joker face was only inches away. Doll took her time studying his face. His eyes were intense and she could almost see the wheels turning in his head by looking at them. His face paint was smeared and bits of his skin were showing on his cheeks and forehead. She took in his scars next. They were long and slightly uneven but she knew how ever he got them it must have been painful. She knew hers was at first.

The Joker took his time in studying her as well. She was tiny but he knew she was deadly. He liked that about her. She looked so innocent almost like a victim but her looks were deceiving. He had seen her kill first handed- she didn't hesitate and she had no remorse. The stories that he had heard about her didn't do her justice. The scars that covered her face were interesting. He could tell they weren't made by a knife, he could see the scaring of what use to be tinny holes around her mouth. The looked like stitching scars. He also noticed her eyes. They were large and a shocking blue. He could tell her gaze unnerved people.

Over all Doll fascinated him, he couldn't quite seem to get enough of her. She was full of surprises. She was like him, just a dog chasing cars. She just did things because she wanted to. She wanted to show the people of Gotham that they didn't have as much control of their little lives as they think they do.

Neither of them knew who leaned in first but their lips were now only centimeters apart. Doll was the one that closed the distance. Their lips moved against each other as they fought for dominance. One of Doll's hands ran through The Joker's greasy green curls tugging on them as she did so. Every time The Joker's hands moved across her skin she could feel the leather of his gloves.

Doll shifted on the table and forced him back on his back. She leaned over his body with a curious look upon her face. Her hair fell down around their faces like a cloak.

The Joker reached up his hand to trace the scar below her right eye. The leather felt rough on her skin causing her to squint her eye in irritation. He pulled his hand away from her face and brought it to his mouth. He bit down on one of the fingers and slid the glove off of his hand. A moment later the glove less hand was once again tracing her scars.

His hands were warm and rough upon her skin but Doll liked them. No one but him had ever touched her like this. She moved one of her hands out of his hair and it danced slowly over his face. His skin was showing more now and Doll could feel some of his paint on her own face. She smiled when her fingertips reached his scars. She traced them slowly with her pointer finger. His own hand had stopped its movement and he watched her with a look Doll couldn't comprehend.

"Fascinating." Doll muttered as her blue eyes met his brown ones.

The moment was ruined when they heard the bang of the front door closing. Doll's eyes narrowed as she leaned up and pulled her gun from her coat. A second later Tommy walked into the kitchen bruised and bloody but very much alive.

"Hey... Boss." Tommy trailed of after he saw The Joker was there as well. He looked at them both before his gaze turned to the floor.

"I see you're... alive." Doll commented as her stare bore a hole through him. She was still setting on top of The Joker's waist as he leaned up a little to see what was happening.

"Um, yeah I am. I think I was the only one. The others all got arrested." Tommy told her. His gaze briefly shifted over to The Joker's, who was also starring at him. "I don't think any of your men made it either." He told him.

"Well, Doll I guess you were right. I will need new employees." The Joker told her.

"Yeah," Doll said still gazing at Tommy. He seemed to receive the silent message that he needed to get out of there before he lost his life. He quickly left them alone again. They heard him make his way upstairs where his room was.

"Well, as… lovely as you are beautiful I should be going. I have to find some new clowns." He told her.

Doll slid of off him and leaned against the refrigerator as he pulled himself back together. He slicked back his hair with one hand and then straightened out his tie before sliding off the table as well. He walked towards her and loomed over her figure. He towered over her small frame.

"I'll being seeing you around." Joker told her.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." She said biting her lip for a moment. He leaned over her, his mouth right beside her left ear. She could feel his warm breath.

"We should do this again. You're really fun." He told her in her ear before pulling back only to start laughing. Doll leaned her head back on the refrigerator and watched him with a smile.

"Good to know- now get out of my house." She ordered him as she pushed him slightly away from her. He calmed down from his laughter.

"Like I said I'll being seeing you around." He told her and with that he was gone. She heard him leave and slam the door behind him.

Doll stood where she was for another moment before making her way to her room. Her head was swimming with tonight's events. She wasn't quite sure what to make of The Joker situation. He made her feel calm but tense at the same time. He was unpredictable just like her. She wondered what he was playing by taking her on a so called date or if he was even playing at all. She wasn't quite sure of the situation she just knew that she was glad she let him out of Arkham. He was proving to be very fun.


	14. Chapter 14 The Feelings Mutal

Chapter Fourteen

The Feelings Mutual

Doll hadn't heard from The Joker in the last couple of weeks but she didn't worry. She knew he had been busy. She didn't get to see him personally but he would always find a way to let her know when he was planning something... beautiful. Doll herself was busy as well. She was getting ready for a new bank job. She heard about a new mob leader in Gotham and she couldn't wait to get under his skin and into his money.

She zipped up her black duffel bag before slinging it over her shoulder. With her gun and favorite switchblades tucked in the pockets of her long, black coat she was ready. Heading out of her room she saw her four new men along with Tommy getting ready for the bank job.

"Everyone ready?" She said loudly to get everyone's attention. All five men stopped what they were doing to look up at her as she stood on the last step of the stairs. She saw three of the men shift their weight uncomfortably as she gazed at them. It made her crack a smile. She didn't even have to _try_ to make her men fear her.

Tommy was the only one who spoke up. "Yeah, boss we're ready."

"Good, let's go make a withdraw curtsey of the mob." Doll told them as she hopped down from the last step. She was always giddy before a job even if it was as simple as a bank robbery.

They parked the van a few blocks away from Gotham National and her men waited patiently as Doll typed rapidly on her laptop. She rolled her eyes at how easy she hacked into the bank's security system. In only a few minutes all of their alarms had been turned off. This was one job she didn't want Gordon or Batman to interrupt.

She stuffed her small laptop back into her bag before she shoved into the back of the van. Making sure her men were set she climbed out of the van. Her men walked towards the bank acting as innocently as they could while Doll crept her way over. She looked both ways before quickly running across the road to reach her men who were putting on their masks. With a smile she opened the banks main entrance door.

"We're here to make a withdraw!' Doll spoke loudly to the crowd.

She heard screams and gasps as everyone turned towards her. She smiled at them before she nodded to her men. Three of her men went around the crowd to make sure no one did anything stupid. The other two went to work on opening the vault. She looked over the crowd. No one was standing out to her. Doll frowned as she walked around the room with a slight skip in her step and her switchblade by her side. She heard whimpers from women as she walked past them. No one dared to move.

"Well, aren't you all just a _lively_ bunch." Doll told them sarcastically as she turned away from a group of citizens that had huddled together "BOO!" She yelled as she suddenly turned back around to face them. The entire group jumped and she would almost bet that at least two of the seven people probably wet themselves.

Doll laughed until she couldn't breathe at their expressions. These people were just so simple and easy. They didn't understand that their lives are worthless. That they're not living their lives to the full potential. She bit the inside of her cheek when she thought of The Joker. He was the only one who understood.

Her gaze finally settled on a young, little girl. The girl was huddled on the floor near the front door in a small waiting room like area. Doll hadn't even noticed her when she first came in. Doll casually walked up to the little girl and stared down at her. The girl looked up at her with tears running down her cheeks and a terrified expression upon her face. Doll gave her a small smile as she bent down to the little girl's level on the floor.

"Hi," Doll said slowly to the girl whose eyes widened even more. Her expression made Doll giggle- to her it was too comical. Doll slowly reached her hand towards her and wiped away a few of the tears that had fallen down the little girls cheeks. The girl cringed at Doll's touch. "Shh, shh, shh it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. See," she told the little girl as she slipped her knife back into one of her coat pockets. She wiggled her empty hands in front of the girl's face to show her she had no weapons.

Doll took her time studying the little girl in front of her. She was huddled up with her knees pulled up to her chin with her arms wrapped around her legs. She had shoulder length, brown hair and large watery brown eyes. Her cheeks were red and wet from tears. She was tiny and thin. Doll guessed she could be no older than eight or nine years old. She smiled when she noticed the girl was studying her as well.

"What's your name?" Doll asked her. She could feel the other people in the bank eyes watching the two of them. The little girl was setting just out of the hearing range of them. "Don't be shy." Doll said encouragingly.

"It's," the little girl took a small breath as she quickly looked at Doll and then her gaze went back to her knees. "It's Annie." She said then looked back up to Doll.

"Hi Annie, do you know who I am?" She asked in the same slow voice as before. Annie nodded her head. "Do you wanna know why I chose you to talk to?" Annie nodded her head again as she bit down on her lip. "It's because you're the only little girl in this entire bank and you looked so lonely. I thought you could use a doll to play with." She told her ending her explanation with a small giggle.

"You're not a real doll." Annie told her in a small voice.

"True, I'm better." Doll agreed with her. "Hey, look at me." She told Annie as she grasped her chin so she could tilt her head up. "I'm not going to hurt you." She promised her.

"You- you're not?" Annie asked. Her brown eyes stared into Doll's blue ones.

"Nope, wanna know why?" Doll asked but she didn't give her a chance to answer before she continued. "I don't kill children." Doll told her then once she thought about it she corrected her statement. "Well, I don't kill children _directly__. _I'm sure some have died in my explosions but I don't go around killing them personally." She said with a wave of her hand. "I like children because you guys are so innocent and uncorrupted. The big, bad grown-ups have yet to fill your little heads with _l__ies._"

Doll paused a moment to catch Annie's expression. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still looking at Doll with an uneasy expression on her tiny face. She noticed that Annie had loosened up since she began talking. Her knees were still drawn up to her chest but her arms were now lying at her sides. Doll noticed something dark on Annie's face when she shifted on the floor. Taking Annie's chin in her hand once again she tilted her chin up and brushed back her hair from the left part of her face. Doll's curious eyes went back to Annie's. There was a fading but still apparent bruise down the left side of the little girl's face- just noticeable if you looked closely enough.

"That's a pretty big bruise you got there kid." Doll commented. Annie quickly pulled herself out of Doll's grip and placed her hair back over it. "How did you get it?" Annie didn't answer. Doll's eyes narrowed as she studied Annie again. "Or better yet _who_ gave it to you?"

Annie shook her head back and forth refusing to answer any of Doll's questions. Doll narrowed her eyes as she looked at her curiously. She leaned closer to Annie and spoke in her ear. "Did your daddy give you that bruise?" She asked then pulled her face back to look at Annie. She had one of her eyebrows raised as she waited for an answer. It took a moment but Annie finally gave a tiny nod.

"You wanna know why I don't like the other grown-ups?" Doll asked her. Annie looked down at her knees not answering. Doll continued anyway. "It's because there all out for themselves. They want everyone to think they're so _good_ but away from prying eyes their completely different. Then they blame their mistakes on others. I bet your daddy says that you deserve what he gives. That it's all your fault, am I right?" Doll asked her.

Annie looked at her with her large brown eyes in amazement. The little girl slightly reminded Doll of Allison. She wondered if Annie would get a voice in her head. Doll hoped for Annie's sake she did. Doll might not care about much of anything; especially people but she didn't like children who got abused. It hit to close to home. No child deserves to grow up like Allison did even if it makes them better in the end.

"Listen to me, okay," Doll told her with a nod of her head. She could tell she had Annie's full attention. She was still staring at her with large eyes. "You might be small now, but you're going to grow up to be smart and tough. Daddy won't always have to be in charge. You can show him that you're better than him." She told her with a smile.

"Look at me; do I look like I could take on The Batman in a fair fight?" Doll asked her waving a hand down her thin frame to prove her point. Annie shook her head. "That's why I learned that you don't have to play fair. You don't have to listen to these grown-ups silly rules. You can do whatever you want; you just have to learn not to care about the consequences that come along with it. See I may be tiny but all these people in this room know that I wouldn't hesitate to blow their stupid brains out. That's why I have _five_ grown men that are liked trained dogs. They know that I don't mind killing them. Not. One. Bit."

Doll clenched her fists when she heard someone behind her clear their throat. Looking over her shoulder she saw one of her men- she assumed it was Tommy.

"Uh, the money's all ready to go. We're just waiting on you, boss." He said and she could see his eyes through his mask go from Annie back to her a couple of times.

"Round the others up. I'm about done." Doll told him then waved him away before turning back to Annie. She nodded her head at the back of Tommy. "See, trained dogs. Well, Annie it was wonderful to meet you. Remember what I said. You won't always have to listen to him. Now you stay here and be a very good girl." Doll told her as she stood back up straight. She pulled her trusty switchblade from her pocket and held it in her right hand. With the same hand she patted Annie on the top of her head and tucked her hair behind her right ear. A voice stopped her and made her smile.

"Stop touching my daughter." It was a man in a black suit that was huddled in a group of people near the teller counter. Doll wasted no time as she walked over to him. She didn't give him a chance to say anything else before she pulled him up roughly by his tie.

"Sure took you long enough to speak up for your daughter. What a brave man you are." Doll commented as she casually held the blade at his throat.

"You stay away from her you, you freak!" Annie's father said angry. Doll stopped his anger rather quickly by running the switchblade over his throat just enough to make him bleed tiny droplets of blood.

"You know, it's people like _you_ that cause people to be, what was the word you used? Oh, right _freaks_!" Doll told him as she took the blade away from his throat. She pulled tighter on his tie until her face was right against his. Her mouth was right against his ear. "Your daughter is right on the road to becoming a so called 'freak' so if I were you I would watch how you _treat_ her. If you know what I'm saying." Doll said and pulled back away from with a shrug of her shoulders. She pushed him away and let go of his tie. He fell back into the crowd of terrified citizens.

"Um, boss?" One of her henchman said to get her attention. Doll rolled her eyes.

"I know. I'm coming." She told him annoyed. "Well, this is where I say goodbye. If anyone here knows Simone Carrillo tell him I said thanks for the money." Doll told them with a giggle before making her exit.

Gordon and the other officers arrived on the scene twenty minutes later. Gordon was actually surprised- everyone survived.

"Commissioner I spoke to a few of the witnesses they all said Doll's attention was mainly focused on a young girl." An officer name James Parker told him.

"Where is she?" Gordon asked him. Parker pointed to the waiting room where a small girl was sitting on one of the chairs there with a middle aged woman.

"I spoke to her mom. She said Doll spent a few minutes talking to her but she couldn't hear what was said. The girls name is Annabelle Pruitt." Gordon nodded before he made his way over to her.

"Hello, there." Gordon said to the girl with a friendly smile. The girl looked up at him but didn't say a word. "I'm Commissioner Gordon." He told her.

"I know, I've seen you on TV." She told him.

"Is it alright if I talk with Annabelle alone?" Gordon asked her mother. She gave him a small smile before patting her daughter on the knee before leaving Gordon alone with her. Gordon took a seat across from her.

"I go by Annie." She told him.

"Okay then Annie; is it alright if I ask you a few questions about what happened today?" Gordon asked her gently.

Annie shrugged. "I guess."

"Witnesses say that Doll talked to you. Is that correct?" Gordon asked. Annie nodded. "Did she hurt you?"

"No," Annie told him shaking her head.

"Okay, what did she say to you?" Gordon asked.

Annie shrugged again. "Lots of stuff, she just tried to explain to me that I didn't have to listen to anyone else if I didn't want to." Annie told him in a quiet voice.

"Do you believe that?" Gordon questioned her.

"I don't know," Annie said looking up at Gordon briefly. "She said I wouldn't always have to do what my daddy says. She said even if I'm small I didn't have to be afraid of anyone. That I could be like her. How everyone is afraid of her and listens to her." Annie explained to him.

"Do you believe her?" He watched her carefully.

"Maybe a little, I mean she does do whatever she wants." She told him. Gordon was surprised what kind of effect Doll has had on the nine year old girl in the few minutes she spoke to her.

"Yes, but she kills people. She doesn't care about anyone and she has no one. Do you think that's a great way to live?" Gordon asked her hoping to make her see right. He couldn't bear it if the young girl left her still thinking Doll's life sounded like a good idea.

"I guess not." Annie said looking back down at her knees.

It was around midnight as Doll sat on the table inside her room with a half-eaten pizza box in front of her. Her legs were tucked underneath her and mirroring her position on the other side was The Joker. It was the first time she had seen him in person in weeks.

"Heard you stole some money today," The Joker brought up casually.

"Yeah, it was real fun." Doll told with a large smile covering her face. Her blues eyes twinkled at him as she stared at him in the darkened room.

"Mob bank?" He asked again.

"Yeah, I uh wanted to hit the new mob leader Carrillo where it hurts- his wallet." Doll explained to him before taking a bite of her slice of pizza.

"Yeah, I've heard about him. Apparently he thinks Gotham is going to be his." The Joker said with a shake of his head. His dyed green curls shook around his face as he did so. He licked his scars as he looked up at Doll.

"Yeah, he's going to learn real quickly that Gotham," Doll paused as she stared right at The Joker before continuing. "Is _mine_!"

The Joker titled his head as he squinted his eyes at Doll. He chewed on the inside of his cheek before straightened back up with a roll of his shoulders. "Gotham is _yours_?" He asked her.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that because if you do I have a bullet that can solve any complaints you have." Doll told him seriously but with a smile.

"I don't normally do this but with you I'm willing to make an exception." The Joker began. Doll motioned for him to continue. "We both are working towards the same goal so how about we uh.. share Gotham. That seems to be working so far."

"Only because you asked so nicely. You got a deal." Doll told him.

She held her hand across the table for a handshake. The Joker grasped her hand in a tight squeeze and pulled her closer to his face. Dolls eyes suddenly lit up as she remembered the gift she had for him. She tugged herself away from him and went to the cluttered desk that was shoved into one of the corners of the room. Laying on top of it was a small, white box. She hopped back on to the table and held out the box for him to take.

The Joker looked from the small box to Doll several times before finally taking it. "You got me a gift?" He asked unbelieving.

"I thought it was fair since you know you got me something, remember." She reminded him and pointed towards her messy bed where the little porcelain version of Doll that he got her sat. The Joker turned his head around to look where she was pointing and smiled when he saw it.

He lifted the lid of the box and inside laid a brand new switchblade. He noticed right away that the handle was green- one of his favorite colors. It was a good blade, very sharp and well made.

"Where did you get it?" He randomly asked.

"Does it really matter?" Doll asked as she waved her hand dismissing the question.

"Point taken," he said. He closed the blade before tucking it in his pants pocket. They were both barren of their coats and shoes as the relaxed on the table top.

They talked well into the night to each other. They talked about their recent 'jobs', their philosophy on life, and even the stupidity of their henchmen. At some point in the night their conversation had brought them to lay next to each horizontally on Doll's bed with their legs hanging over the edge. They stared up at the faded, white ceiling as they talked with their shoulders brushing until sleep finally brought the room to silence.

Doll groaned in annoyance when she was awoken by a loud buzzing noise somewhere near her ear. It didn't sound life threatening to her so she chose to ignore it. She buried her head deeper into her pillow. It took her a moment before she realized her pillow was moving and that it wasn't a pillow at all. Cracking her eyes open she saw green. She had been using The Joker's side as a pillow. She also noticed the buzzing had not stopped and it was coming from his right pants pocket.

"Whatever is making the noise make it stop." Doll mumbled to him. She felt him shift underneath her. She felt his surprising bare hands nudge her off of him as he stood up. Doll made a small noise of protest when her head landed back on the bed. She watched from where she laid as he sat up straight and pulled a cellphone, mostly like a prepaid one, from his pocket.

"Hello," The Joker answered annoyance present in his voice. He was silent as he listened to whomever was on the other end of the call. "If I was arrested I wouldn't have answered the phone, now would I?" He asked them. Doll let out a few small giggles and he turned to face her briefly. "I'm sure you can _survive_ without me for a day." He told the person. "Just do what you normally do when I am there!" He said annoyed before hanging up on them.

"Ah, henchman their such loyal pets." Doll told him still lying on the bed. She watched as The Joker stretched his back muscles. He ran a hand through his messy green curls after he stretched. His head turned to look at Doll who was still lying on the bed watching him.

"Do you uh see something you _like_?" He asked her.

Doll shrugged before responding. "I won't say that I don't like it." She told him.

He smiled showing off his yellowed teeth to her. "The feelings mutual."

Doll returned his smile with one of her own. She sat up on the bed as she ran her fingers through her long, messy hair. After wiggling her toes for a moment she stood up from her bed. She walked over to the table that stood in the center of the room where the empty pizza box from last night still sat. She glanced over at The Joker who was pulling on his purple gloves. He seemed to be right at home setting on Doll's bed. He licked his scars that were barely covered after a night sleeping in his face paint.

"Do you want breakfast or something?" Doll asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"I think I should probably go. It's not safe to live my men alone for so long. They might pee on the carpet if I'm not there to watch them." He explained as he put on his shoes that were setting next to the bed.

"Understandable." Doll agreed. He stood up when had his shoes tied. She handed him his signature purple coat. He smiled as he slipped it on. He reached her door when Doll spoke to him. "I'm going to show this Simone Carrillo just who he's dealing with and well I don't normally like working with others," She paused to make sure he was listening. He was staring at her curiously. "But it could be fun to give him twice the amount of trouble. If you're up to it of course." She told him trying to sound casual about the whole thing. Inside Doll actually hoped he would agree.

"Sounds like a great idea. Count me in." He agreed.

Doll walked him to the door of the theater where they would part ways.

"See you around." Doll told him. The Joker nodded in agreement.

Before he left Doll did something that surprised them both. She pulled him back before he could walk out the door. Standing in front of him she lifted herself up to his height and kissed him quickly on his right facial scar. She felt him briefly tense before losing up again. He touched the scar underneath her left eye before bringing his mouth next to her right ear.

"I'll be seeing you soon Doll." He told her and left a small kiss in return to the scar below her right eye. Doll's blue eyes watched as he left and shut the door behind him. Doll stood there for a moment before going back to her room, only after yelling to Tommy to get food. Later today Doll was going to make a surprise visit to Simone Carrillo. She couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter 15 Messages and Hotel Rooms

Chapter Fifteen

Messages and Hotel Rooms

"Let's go party!" Doll announced to her men as she walked down the stairs.

All five of her men took a second glance at her before turning their gaze away from her. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit. She was wearing a short, black and white stripped, boat neck halter top dress with black tights and dark red heels. Her scars had been completely covered up and her blue eyes stood out against her smoky black eye shadow. Her blonde hair had been brushed and fell down past her shoulders in loose natural curls.

They arrived at a club called Red Diamond in twenty minutes. The club was owned by Simone Carrillo and she was informed that he spent most nights there. Doll was here to deliver a message to him personally.

"You can _enjoy_ yourself just don't let your guard down." She warned them as she got out of the vehicle.

She pulled down her dress before she walked to the entrance of the club. Her heels clicked on the concrete with every step. The entrance was guarded by a large, black man that looked like he could break someone three times Doll's size. Doll bit her lip to stop the laughter. She wished she had her switchblade with her so she could see how tough he really is. She shook away that thought quickly and smiled innocently up at him. His gaze showed that he thought of her as a piece of meat.

"You got ID, doll face?" He asked her still looking her up and down.

Doll clenched her teeth together as she pulled out a driver's licenses from her small clutch. The name on the card was Cassie Daniels, age twenty-four.

"Alright you have fun," He told her handing her license back. She felt his gaze still on her when she walked past him. She surveyed the club. It was packed with drunk and sweaty men and woman whose only concern was if they were going to get lucky. Doll made herself comfortable on a stool at the bar.

_'These people are so useless. Their lives __are __so pointless.' _Doll thought to herself as she watched all the couples on the floor dance against each other. She scrunched her noise up in disgust.

"You need anything to drink, miss?" A male voice brought her out of her thoughts. Turning she saw a young man with arms covered in tattoos staring at her.

"No, I don't need a drink," Doll told him. "But I could use some information." She said after a moment.

The man looked at her suspiciously. "What kind of information are ya talking about?" He asked.

Doll smiled her innocent smile at him showing off her white teeth. She leaned her elbows against the bar so her face was just inches away from him. "Where would I find Mr. Carrillo?" She asked in the flirtatious voice she could muster.

"Why would a young thing like you want anything to do with him?" He asked her. "Look, I shouldn't say this but he's a bad guy. You shouldn't get involved with him." He warned her. She wanted to laugh so bad but she kept her act up.

"I'm not as _innocent_ as I look." She told him. He gave her a confused look. "Look, do you know where he is or not?" She asked him, her patients growing thin.

"Yeah, he's here, he's in the VIP lounge. It's right through that curtain." He pointed it out as he explained. Just like the entrance to the club the entrance to the VIP lounge was guarded by another large man.

"Wonderful," she told him before she stood up from her seat. She saw the bartender shake his head in disbelief as she made her way to the curtain that separated her from the VIP lounge. If only he knew how capable she was he wouldn't be worrying so much. When she reached the curtain the large bodyguard stared down at her.

"I'm here to see Mr. Carrillo." She told him. He stared at her for a few more moments which made her raise her eyebrows at him.

"You seem a lot younger than his usual uh company." The man told her.

"Are you trying to imply something?" She asked him.

"No, of course not!" He defended himself quickly. "But I have to ask him first to see if he wants any company first." He told her before stepping back into the room separated by the curtain. Doll waited patiently for his return. It didn't take long before he came back out and motioned her inside. This was easier then she thought it would be. Men would do anything for a pretty face.

Doll surveyed the dim lighted room quickly. The room was mostly just large booths scattered around and a bar in the back. She saw Carrillo in the middle booth with two barely clothed women seated on either side of him and his 'friends' seated around him. Doll gracefully walked over to stand in front of him. Just like the man outside he stared at her like she was a piece of meat and he was a hungry lion.

"You really are a beauty." He commented her. He shooed away the other two girls and gestured for her to take their spot. Doll did so without a word. As soon as she sat down she felt his hand settle on her thigh. Doll tensed at the touch but kept her facial expression neutral.

His hand stayed on her thigh as he ignored her for the time being. He laughed and joked with his friends. When no one was looking she discretely took one of the dinner knives that were next to his finished plate of food. She held it by her side just waiting for her moment.

"The Batman doesn't scare me. He wouldn't dare to miss with me." Carrillo told the men as he laughed. Doll finally decided to speak up.

"It's not The Batman you should be worried about." Doll told them as she gazed around the room casually. She felt all of the men turn their attention to her.

"You don't think so?" One of them said. She could tell by his tone that he was humoring her.

"There are things out there much more dangerous than Batman." She told them in the same uncaring voice she used before.

"Like what? The clown character? He wouldn't dare touch me." Carrillo laughed. It was time to act. She turned her body towards him so she landed with her knees placed on either side of him. He was shocked at her move. "I got a feisty one here, ay boys?" He laughed. She cut his fun real quickly when the dinner knife was place against his throat.

"Oh you have no idea how _feisty_ I can be." Doll told him. She heard the movement of the men around her. She heard the click of a gun as it was placed behind her head. Doll smiled uncaring.

"If you don't put the gun down I will slit your boss's throat." She told them not moving from her position.

Carrillo stared at her before he spoke. "You wouldn't really do it." He told her confident. Doll laughed at him.

"Are you sure? Are you willing to bet your life on it?" Doll asked him pressing the knife into his skin. The jagged edges of the knife nipped at his skin.

"What do you want?" He finally asked her. Doll rolled her eyes at the over used line. She wondered if people these days were just too lazy to be original.

"I just came here to deliver a message to you." She explained to him. Her blues eyes gazed at him as he looked at her in confusion.

"A message, from who?" Doll could tell he still didn't take her very serious. She was going to prove him very wrong.

"Aw, you don't recognize me?" Doll pretended to pout. He stared back at her unknowing. "Oh, that's right my scars aren't showing today." She said pretending to just remember. She gave a tiny shrug. "The names Doll, I'm sure you heard about me. I mean I did still a bunch of your money and then used it to get this outfit." She gestured with her hand that wasn't holding the knife to her dress. She felt him tense underneath her. He finally understood that she was an actual threat to his life. "Oh good, you have heard of me."

"What do you want?" He asked again.

Rolling her eyes she replied to him, "You're so... repetitive." She cleared her throat as she made herself more comfortable on his lap. "Now, I told you I was here to deliver a message so I suggest you listen and tell your boys there to put away their toys. I have no intentions on hurting you. I just need you to shut up and listen."

"What's your damn message?" He asked her. She could feel the anger radiating off of him. Men like him didn't like to be outsmarted and especially by a girl. She brought her face next to his ear.

"I don't like you. You want to know why?" She asked with a brief pause before continuing. "You seem to think Gotham is yours and I hate to break it to you but Gotham is mine! So my message is more like a warning- either you stay out of my city or I'll make it so you won't be going anywhere else but in the ground!" She told him.

"You have some guts for a little girl." Carrillo chocked out from underneath the knife. "What are you going to do if I don't agree to your terms- sick your little boyfriend on me?" He asked with a laugh. Doll laughed at him. Her whole body shook on top of him and the knife cut lightly into his throat.

"I don't let The Joker fight my battles. You see, I'm a big girl and I can do that all on my own." She explained, speaking the last few words slowly. "Now unless you have a death wish; a very painful one, I suggest you listen to me and stay out of my way."

She raised herself off of him never letting the knife leave his neck. She forced him up to play hostage as she made her way back to the curtain.

"Well, I do believe my job here is done. Have a fun night boys!" She said and she heard footsteps approach from behind her. Turning she saw three of her men behind her. "Well, boys let's get out of here. I think I've had enough fun for one night." She told her men. One them handed her a gun and she took it with a smile.

Doll made it to the van without any trouble from Carrillo's men. They all seemed to shock or afraid to do anything against her. They also started to swarm around their boss who now sported a cut mark down his left cheek. A reminder to him that Doll was serious.

The city of Gotham was covered in a blanket of darkness as Doll watched the streets below from her spot on an old apartment building. She could feel the cool wind against her face as it blew back her hair. Neither she nor The Joker had anything arranged for the night, or if he did she wasn't invited to see the show. Doll just liked the fresh air that the roof top allowed her.

She wondered if Carrillo would heed her warning- she doubted it. Men like him think their untouchable but Doll will show him that he's not. She laughed out loud when she thought of their conversation.

"The Joker take care of my problems, that will be that day I start helping Batman." Doll muttered to herself.

"What's got you down, gorgeous?" Said a high pitch, nasally like voice from behind her. Doll didn't even have to turn around to know that the voice belonged to The Joker. His footsteps grew closer to her until he sat himself down beside her on the ledge of the building.

"You have a very uncanny way of always knowing where I am. Are you stalking me?" Doll asked. She felt him shift beside her. He didn't answer her question and it didn't seem likely he was going to. Doll rolled her eyes. "I was just thinking about my visit with Carrillo yesterday." Doll told him as she started down at the semi-empty streets below.

"How did it go?" The Joker asked her.

"He didn't take me very... serious about my warning. He asked me if I was going to sick my _boyfriend _on him." Doll explained to him. She kept her face pointed forward but she looked out of the corner of her eye at him. His face was scrunched up in confusion. She saw him mouth the word 'boyfriend' to himself. Doll bit down on her tongue to hold in her laugh.

"Boyfriend?" He finally asked out loud.

"Yeah, apparently that's what their calling you now of days." Doll answered him. She felt him shift beside her as he made himself more comfortable.

"That's news to me. Who would have thought it? The Joker has a girlfriend!" He told her laughing. His laughter carried down to the streets below and they saw a few citizens jump and look around the dark city nervously. Doll looked up at The Joker for the first time since he joined her on the roof. He looked the same as he always did- face painted, purple suit, and dyed green, curly hair.

"You're not working tonight?" She asked him casually.

"I thought I would take the night off and hunt you down." The Joker told her with a large smile that made his scars raise higher up on his cheeks.

"I feel special but the view would have been better if something was exploding." Doll commented to the calm city below her. Doll felt him get closer to her. His face hovered just above her shoulder.

"Well, if an explosion would make you... happy I just might be able to arrange that." The Joker told her with a cunning look as he stared at her. Doll gave him a confused look. She watched as he dug into his left coat pocket for a moment before he made a noise of accomplishment. Doll saw in his hands a very familiar looking device- a detonator.

"What does it blow up?" She asked him in excitement.

"Does it really matter?" He asked his face still closer to hers. Doll shrugged in response, her shoulder briefly touching his chin that hovered close to her. "If you _must_ know it just so happens to be rigged to a restaurant owned by Simone Carrillo." She gave him a knowing look. She wondered if this was another one of his so called 'dates'. "Want to push it together?" He asked nodding his head towards the detonator in his hands. In the center was a large red button just begging for them to press. Doll nodded her head in answer to his question.

The pressed the button together. The Joker's purple leather covered thumb covered Doll's smaller one on the button. The explosion was loud from where they were setting and they watched as people looked out their windows of their homes to see what the disturbance was about. It was only minutes later when they saw police cars along with fire trucks going to the scene. The night sky was lighted up by the burning restaurant. Carrillo would learn his lesson to not mess with their city or they would teach him not to mess with them.

Doll for once followed The Joker back to his own place. She had never been to his home and she admitted to herself that she was curious how he lived. She wondered if it would look like her place. He led her to an old, semi-run down hotel building and pulled a set of keys from his coat pocket. After getting the door unlocked and opened he gestured for her to go inside. Doll lightly giggled. The Joker was a gentleman when he wanted to be.

She glanced around the building as she followed him up the stairs past several doors that lead to different rooms. The building was old and showed its age. The walls and ceilings had faded to an off white and webs could be seen in the corners of the walls. She had noticed briefly downstairs where the lobby use to be was seat up now to run as a living room quite like her own home. She wondered if his men were addicted to television as much as her men are. Finally The Joker stopped at room number 290 and once again pulled out the ring of keys. He gestured for her to go in first once the door was open. His room was a mess but Doll couldn't say much; her room was almost just as bad. There was paper covering the floor, stuck to the walls, and spread out on the desk in the corner. Doll noticed right away that most of the papers where newspaper clippings.

There was a queen size bed in the middle of the room that had seen better days. The frame had rusted into a dark bronze instead of the bright gold it used to be. It was covered in dark purple sheets and pillows with a black comforter thrown messily onto it. She assumed the sheets and comforter were The Joker's doing.

"Nice place you got here, Joker." She repeated what he said a few months ago about her own home. She even dragged out his name like he had done. The Joker shot her a glare realizing quickly what she was doing. Doll gave him an innocent smile.

"I could just shot you." The Joker told her. It was a phrase she had said to him several times since meeting him. The closest she came to ever actually shooting him was on their first date.

"Very true." She said casually with a shrug of her shoulders. She heard him sigh. She refused to play his game.

"You're a very hard woman to understand." He commented as he walked over to stand in front of her. His body pushed into hers until her back hit the wall beside the door. He was much taller than her, her head only reaching his chin. His painted grinning face looked down at her as his dark brown eyes gazed right into her blue ones.

"I'm a very complicated individual." She said quietly. His face was only centimeters away from her own. When she spoke their lips touched briefly.

"I've noticed." He told her in the same quite tone.

A second later his lips crashed upon hers. The kiss was anything but gentle. It was rough and both parties fought the other for dominance. Doll pushed herself up closer to him, tangling her hands into his green curls. She felt him run his hands through her long blonde before tugging on it to get her to move with him. They fell on The Joker's bed with Doll on top, her legs on either side of his stomach. Doll's mind became clouded as they continued.

She had never felt like she does when around him. She didn't particularity care about what people thought about her but it was nice to have someone who understood. He wasn't trying to understand her, to correct her or fix her; he just got it. He was something she never thought she would find in another person. He was extremely intelligent and opinionated. He had similar interests and even had the same _job._ Doll didn't believe in love and she wasn't even sure if she did believe in it if she was even capable of feeling it. But with The Joker it was different. He was the one person in her life that mattered. She knew she would never kill him and she would mind if he was to suddenly be gone.

It didn't take long before clothes were thrown around the room. They continued to try to dominate the other, to prove who was better. One didn't stay on top very long before the other forced the other back on the bottom. Doll's body was completely covered in his face paint and her black paint that had one covered her scars now ran down her face from sweat. His natural face looked down at her as she bit down on his neck roughly. She felt his body shake in pleasure from it.

His body was thin and lanky without the bulk of the over coat that he always wore. His skin, like Doll's, was scarred from old wounds. Even though he was thin she could feel the muscle underneath. He was strong and he showed her that when he pushed her off to be on top. Doll's nails clawed into his skin as she gritted her teeth together. She wasn't sure how much of him she could take before she really did lose her mind. She knew her body was bruised from his roughness but she didn't care. She was certain she left her own marks on him as well. It was their way of showing the other that that they weren't the weak one. It was a game but a game they both enjoyed playing with each other.

When Doll opened her eyes all she saw was darkness. Her brain took a few moments to reboot before remembering the events of the night before. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she looked to the other side of the bed. Laying in his naked glory beside her was The Joker. Doll studied him quietly, making sure not to wake him. He looked peaceful when he was sleeping. His face paint had long ago smeared off leaving his handsome face to show. His body was laid out on his side of the bed the comforter resting just above his hips and his hands lounging at his sides.

"Do you see something you _like_?" He asked suddenly. His voice actually made Doll jump in surprise. She wondered if he had been awake the entire time. Her eyes shot to his face where he looked at her with only one eye open.

"I thought you were asleep." She told him honestly.

"I was," he said finally opening his other eye. "But then I felt someone staring at me." He explained as he sat up on the bed. "You're a tough little thing, that's for sure." He told her as he rubbed his right shoulder which sported a large bruise. Doll was pretty sure that it was from shoving him so she could be on top.

Doll shrugged with a smile covering her scarred face. She looked around the room that was now covered in their discarded clothing. "Do I get breakfast?" She asked him suddenly. The Joker stared at her with his eyes squinted together as he thought about it.

"Well, I'm sure if you go out dressed like you are now that my men would go get you anything you... want." He told her gesturing to her lack of clothing. Doll glared at him. "Or you could get dressed and then threaten them to go get you food. They're a lot like your men, it doesn't take much." He suggested.

"I'll think I'll take the second option. Don't be surprised if one of your men gets shot. It'll be pay back from your first visit." She warned him as she stood up from the bed. Doll wasn't shy as she dressed in front of him. She sat back down on the bed as she pulled on her tights and then laced up her shoes. After running a hand through her hair to comb out the tangles she glanced back at The Joker, who was in the process of tying his tie, before walking out of his room to demand food from his men.


	16. Chapter 16 Drugged

Chapter Sixteen

Drugged

The house was unusually quiet for still being so early in the evening. As Doll lounged on the table that stood in the center of her bedroom she heard no noise from downstairs. She heard no footsteps or the television. She was enjoying the quietness but it made her feel a little uneasy. The house was _never_ this quite.

It was only a few minutes later that she did hear noisy. She heard the front door open and close then heavy footsteps traveling up the steps. They stopped at her door and then the person behind knocked. Doll sighed before rising up on the table. Walking over to the door and sticking her head out she found Tommy standing there with a box of pizza in hand. Doll looked at him curiously. She didn't request any food.

"I don't remember placing an order." Doll told him eyeing him curiously.

"I thought you would soon and I was out so I stopped and got it for you." Tommy explained with a small smile. Doll frowned at him. Tommy was a suck up but he never was this much of one.

"Is everyone gone?" She asked referring to the lack of noise.

"Uh, yeah me and the guys are going to go out. You know, since you don't have anything planned for us." He told her.

"I don't plan." She told him plainly a frown still on her face. "But sure go out and have your so called fun... just don't do anything _stupid._" She stressed to him. She finally opened the door wider and took the pizza from him. Checking the contents she founded everything to be correct. With a nod she turned back in to her room and closed the door in his face.

"At least I got a pizza out of the deal." Doll muttered to herself as she hoped onto her table.

She sat the box of pizza open in front of her. She tore the pepperonis off the slices before eating them as always but it wasn't long before Doll noticed a change in herself. After her second slice she stared to become unnaturally drowsy.

"You're so dead Tommy." Was the last thing Doll muttered before she passed out and fell off the table, hitting the floor on her back.

Tommy stood outside the club he had brought the other men to on his cell phone.

"Yeah trust me she doesn't except a thing. The plan is going to work. She took the pizza. She probably already out by now." Tommy said.

"Good, that bitch will see that no one messes with me." The voice on the other end said. It was the voice of no other than Simone Carrillo.

"She will. I promise. Do you want me to go ahead and press the button?" Tommy asked him.

"Yes, I'll have a few of my men go collector her after wards." Carrillo told him. "After you do that your job's done. Just enjoy yourself and I'll take care of our little doll problem." After that the call was disconnected. Tommy worked fast as he pulled a small detonator out of his pocked and pressed the button. Somewhere in the mist of the narrows Doll's precious home was falling apart around her.

When Doll regained consciousness the first thing she noticed was that she was bound in the familiar restraint of a straight-jacket and she also noticed that her feet were shackled to the floor. She almost thought she was back in Arkham if it wasn't for the room she was in. It looked like every other warehouse in Gotham; dank, dirty, and dark. Doll gazed around and noted that she seemed to be alone but she had no doubt in her mind who was behind this. Carrillo would pay deeply for whatever he planned to do to her and Tommy was as good as dead.

_'Does he plan on trying to scare me?' _Doll thought sarcastically in her head. She snapped her attention to the door on her right when it opened. In stepped Carrillo and behind him was a large man who Doll didn't recognize or care to.

"Bout time you showed up. I was starting to get lonely." Doll mocked from her restraints.

"I feel like you'll lose that smart mouth of yours pretty soon." He remarked as he and his friend stood in front of her.

"Are you willing to bet on it?" Doll asked with a large smile on her face that stretched her scars. She could tell by the look on his face that he was already losing his patients with her. Doll didn't really care- she wasn't afraid of him. He was going to learn that quickly. "What do you except to do to me? Because as you can see my face is already messed up so that throws that out." Doll remarked to him.

"When I'm done with you your face will be the least of your worries." He told her. She watched as his large lackey cracked his knuckles.

"Do I look like I worry about anything?" She asked with her eyebrows raised. He didn't answer but just continued to glare out her from his spot a few feet away.

"Never the less you're not getting out of this alive." He told her like it was a simple fact. Doll shrugged his remark off. She had heard that before to. She wasn't afraid to die, she just simply preferred not to. "And as much as I _enjoy_ this stimulating conversation I think it's time to get down to business." He snapped his finger and the large man beside him handled Carrillo a large needle full of a dark green substance.

"Oh, you plan to drug me. How wonderful!" Doll mocked again with a smile.

"Yes, a drug curtsey of your favorite doctor." He told her.

"Crane gave you that?" She asked nodding to the needle. He gave a nod with a large smile. "I hope it's not fear gas because you would have wasted your money."

"No, he let me know that you're immune to his fear gas when I asked about it. Though I think this little mix will work just fine." He looked down at her with a cruel smile. "It's an extreme muscle relaxer. It slows down your reflexes and your brain responses and while it does that it slowly kills you. But don't worry all the pain my boy here inflects on your before you die… you'll feel it just fine, you just won't be able to do anything about it."

"Well, that just sounds _fun_." Doll remarked dryly as she watched him. He came closer to her and he watched her intently for any sudden movement or resistance. Doll gave none as he pushed the needle into her arm and injected the green substance into her. The effect was almost immediate. Doll was alert just like he promised but she wasn't able to move at all.

"Oh good it's already working. I guess you won't need your jacket anymore." Carrillo said to her. The large man stepped up to her and untied her straight jacket. Doll fell limply in the chair. Her blue eyes stared up at the blurry image of the large man as he loomed over her menacingly.

"Now my boy is going to show you what happens to people that mess with me." Carrillo told her. After his last word the large man's fist connected with her face. Doll was sure that her nose was broken as she felt the blood run down her face and into her hair.

Doll couldn't remember much after the first few punches. The last thing she really remembered was the feel of her blood running down her entire body and seeping into her clothes and hair. Her whole body screamed in pain but there was nothing Doll could do to make it stop, she couldn't even laugh it off. She wondered if this really was the end for her. She didn't want her ending to be because of some mob leader and his boy beating the life out of her. She wanted to go out in a bang... this wasn't a bang. The last thing Doll recalled happening to her was her bruised and broken body being curled on the slimy floor of the warehouse before Carrillo's boy kicked her right in the face. Everything went black after that.

It was just a little after ten in the morning when Gordon got the call. A girl's bloody body was found in a dumpster in the Narrows. Normally that wouldn't have been too unusual in that part of Gotham but the description of the girl is what caught his attention. The man that found her spoke of several scars on her bruised face. The remarkable thing about the girl though was that whoever she was she was alive. An ambulance had been called and had sent the girl to the hospital before Gordon had even heard about it.

He gathered his coat and bag before he stormed out of his office to head straight to the hospital. He had to know who the mystery girl was. When he arrived at Gotham General he went straight to the help desk and flashed his badge at the lady behind the desk.

"There was a young girl brought in just a little while ago. Severely beaten and was found in the Narrows do you know who I could talk to about her?" He asked the woman nicely.

"Doctor Johnson took her but he's still looking over her. As soon as he's done I'll send him to you if you don't mind waiting." She told him gesturing to one of the empty chairs in the waiting room.

Gordon gave her a brief, tired smile. "I don't mind waiting, thank you." He told her before making his way to one of the empty chairs lined against the waiting room wall.

He had been waiting for over an hour before the nurse at the front desk waived him over. She pointed over her shoulder to a middle aged man with light brown hair that was walking towards him.

"I heard you wished to speak to me, Commissioner?" Doctor Johnson asked.

"Yes, it's about the girl that was brought in." Gordon told him as he wiped his glasses off before placing them back on his face.

"She was in pretty bad shape when she came in. We have her stable but she's still unconscious. I'm not sure when she'll wake up." He explained.

"Do you have any idea who she is? Did she have any kind of ID on her or anything?" Gordon asked him.

"No we didn't find anything on her. She's almost unrecognizable as it is."

"Can I see her?" Gordon asked him suddenly.

"I suppose there is no harm in that but like I said she's not likely to wake up anytime soon. I'd give her at least a few days before she wakes up." Johnson told him as he led the way to the patient's room.

Doctor Johnson wasn't lying when he said the girl was almost unrecognizable. Her face looked like someone took a cheese grater to it and bruises and cuts covered her arms and legs. Johnson informed him that she had a broken ankle on her left foot as well as her right wrist being sprained and her left arm broken. He also informed him that when she was brought in that she was overdosed on a deadly mixture of muscle relaxers.

Gordon looked over the body carefully. The girl lying in the bed was small and thin with long blonde hair. Even though the girl's face had a broken nose and two black eyes he could still make out highly familiar scars on her face. Stepping closer Gordon took a breath in when he saw that the girl's ear lobes were ripped apart in the center. Bracing himself he gently picked up her right hand and examined her fingers- all five finger tips were scared just like Doll's. There was no doubt in Gordon's mind that this was her. He wondered what could have happened to her. He had never seen her this bad before.

"Commissioner, is everything alright?" Doctor Johnson asked after Gordon stood there still staring at the broken body of Doll. Gordon shook his head before turning back to face him.

"I need you to close the door." Gordon told him. He gave him a confused looked but did what Gordon asked him to. "What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Johnson replied still confused.

"Your patient is no other then the criminal known as Doll." Gordon told him slowly watching the doctor's face. Johnson's eyes went to the body on the bed to Gordon several times.

"What do you think happened to her?" He finally asked. Gordon glanced over at her with a frown on his tired face.

"I'm not sure but she currently has a lot of enemies." He told him. "I would like to stay with her. If anyone gets wind that she's here I'm not sure what will happen but it won't be good. I definitely don't want the news to travel back to The Joker. If anyone asks the patient is a victim of Doll's that is in recovery." Gordon told him. Johnson shook his head letting Gordon know that he understood before leaving Gordon alone in the room with the unconscious Doll.

Gordon had stayed at the hospital for three days with no movement from Doll. The only people who knew who the patient really was, was Gordon, Doctor Johnson, and Batman. Gordon had gotten in touch with him the day after Doll arrived at the hospital. He asked Batman to keep his ears open for any news on who did this to her. So far nothing had turned up.

Gordon glanced up from the case file in his lap when he heard a groan coming from the bed. It was the first noise she had made since she had been in the hospital. Gordon walked carefully over to her bed and stood over her. He saw her left finger twitch as she let out another groan. A few seconds later he watched as her confused blue eyes opened and stared at him. She didn't say anything as she stared at him. Her face was scrunched up in confusion she looked at him and then around the room.

Gordon was getting slightly worried when she still hadn't said a word. He knew Doll loved to talk, she wasn't one to sit and be quite. He watched as she rose up to a sitting position on the bed.

"It's good to see you're finally awake." Gordon said breaking the silence that had filled the room. Her eyes snapped to his but the look on her face was one he never saw on Doll's. It was a look of pure confusion.

"Do I know you?" She asked him. He gave her a curious look; he wasn't sure what type of game she was playing. He studied her face as she continued to look at him. Her eyes widened a little as he continued to be silent. He knew something was dreadfully wrong when he saw fear in her blue eyes.

"You really don't remember me?" Gordon asked her to be sure. She shook her head back and forth. "What do you remember?"

She was silent for a few minutes as he looked down at her hands. "Um, I don't really remember anything." She finally answered. She looked back up at him expectantly.

"You don't remember who you are?" Gordon asked her. Once again she shook her head no. "Let's call your doctor in." Gordon told her before calling the front desk to ask for Doctor Johnson.

"Are you my dad?" Doll suddenly asked him as she continued to study him. Gordon almost chocked on air when he heard the question.

"Um, no I'm not. I'm the police commissioner of Gotham." He explained to her. "You can call me Gordon." He gave her a small friendly smile.

"If you're with the police, why are you here?" She asked curiously. Gordon shifted uncomfortably but was saved from answering when Johnson came through the door. He looked highly alarmed when he saw that Doll was awake.

"She's awake?" Johnson asked panicked. He was worried about his safety and the others in the hospital. He didn't believe she would wake up this soon.

Doll looked from the doctor's panicked face then back to Gordon's. "Why is he looking at me like that?" She asked confused.

"She doesn't remember anything." Gordon filled in Johnson. He ignored her question.

"That's not overly surprising. She had severe head trauma plus the drugs in her system affected her brain. It wasn't unlikely that she would wake up with no memory of the event." He explained.

"No, she doesn't remember _anything_." Gordon said stressing the last word to get his point across.

"You mean she doesn't remember who she is at all?" Johnson asked surprised.

Johnson turned his attention back to Doll who was still watching them from her bed. He had never seen her in person. He had just heard about her and had seen her videos on television. She didn't look like someone that could cause so much damage. He supposed one of the reasons that she was so deadly is because people underestimated her because of her size and the fact she was female. Looking at the girl in the bed though didn't even seem to be the same girl he had seen and heard about.

"What's going on? What happened to me?" She asked again. She was on the verge on panicking and neither her doctor nor Gordon seemed to want to answer any of her questions.

"Someone found you and called 911. We were hoping that you would wake up and be able to tell us." Gordon told her.

"Why would someone want to hurt me?" She asked Gordon. She watched him shift uncomfortably again before letting out a large sigh.

"It's because of who you are." He finally told her. He hoped that was enough to satisfy her but she still had the same curiosity that Doll always had.

"So I'm someone important? Like I'm rich or something?" Doll asked. Gordon thought about how to answer and she waited patiently.

He watched her as she studied herself. The first unusual thing she found was her finger tips when she prodded the scars curiously. She then took her hands and ran the down the new scars on her bare arms and then she reached her face. Her lips turned down in a frown as her fingers traced the old scars on her face. Gordon thought she might actually cry. He knew for certain that this was no game; she honestly didn't remember who she was. This girl had no recall of what she had done to hundreds of people and families.

"There's not much that we can do about her memory loss. It's possible that she'll get it back in a few days or even a few weeks or maybe if we're lucky she'll never get it back." Johnson told Gordon. Gordon wasn't so sure he liked his last suggestion or the doctor's casual opinion about it. "If you need anything else just page me." He told him before leaving Gordon alone with Doll.

"He didn't seem to like me very much." She commented when the door was shut.

"Not a lot of people do." He answered her truthfully. He saw out of the corner of his eye that she looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" she asked simply. He didn't give her a verbal answer. He couldn't bring himself to. Instead he pulled out her criminal record from his brief case that sat beside the chair he had been setting in for days. He handed it to her with a sad smile.

He watched her from his sitting position in the chair. Her blue eyes widened considerably as she read and looked at the photos. Every case that Gordon found that was Doll's doing was in the folder and the folder itself was packed.

"I did all of that?" She asked him as she stared down at a picture that was taking from one of her videos she had sent Gordon. Her painted scared face stared up at her from the photo. She was smiling in the photo and her blue eyes twinkled with a dangerous glint.

"Yes, you did. That's why I've made sure that no one knows who is truly in this room." Gordon told her.

"Why are you so nice to me? That doctor wasn't. You said you're a police commissioner, you should hate me just like him and everyone else."

Gordon thought over what she said thoroughly before answering. It was true he didn't hate Doll. He understood that she has turned Gotham upside down since she arrived here. He had seen all of it. He always felt a strange connection with her that he probably shouldn't have as the commissioner of the city. He wanted to see her locked up and getting help but he would never want to see her hurt, no matter if she deserves it or not. Gordon believed in the justice system.

He honestly believed that Doll needed help no matter how much she insisted that she was sane. She had issues that needed to be addressed. Something had happened to the girl before Doll and Gordon wondered if that girl still existed. He highly doubted that this girl he was now talking to was her. The girl was still Doll. She still had some of her mannerisms, she just didn't remember who she was or the turning point in turning her into the monster that she is.

"We have a special relationship. I've been on your case since the beginning." Gordon finally told her.

"Do you know how I got these scars?" She asked gesturing towards her face. Gordon shook his head.

"You've had them since I've known you. I've asked you and the doctors at Arkham did as well but you never give an answer; not even a fake one." Gordon watched as she continued to look through her file.

"It's amazing that I did all this. I mean I'm just one person. Why is everyone so afraid of me?"

"It's because you don't care about anyone. That made you severely dangerous. You just did what you wanted." Gordon told her gently. She sighed as she laid back on the bed with her file in her lap. Her eyes closed as she ran her finger tips once again over her scars.

"I'm a monster." She muttered to herself.


	17. Chapter 17 Late Night Visit

Chapter Seventeen

Late Night Visit

The Joker paced on top of the building for a good five minutes. He kept his hands busy by opening and closing his switchblade as he walked over the building. Doll was supposed to meet him over an hour ago and she had yet to show.

"If she doesn't want to come on her own then I guess I'll just have to _drag_ her here myself." The Joker muttered darkly to himself. He used the fire escape ladder on the side of the building to get back down on to the streets. "I bet she thinks this is funny. She probably just waiting for me to come get her." The Joker said to himself as he walked down the streets of the Narrows. It was early in the morning, just a little after one A.M. and the streets were mostly deserted. "She'll stop her laughing when I cut up her pretty little face even more."

It took about thirty minutes before he reached her home. The Joker stopped in his tracks when he looked up at the building. The building wasn't much to look at before but now it was on its last leg. He could see that the roof was now beginning to fall in and the windows were completely blown out of it. He felt his heart stop for just a second as he stared at the ruined building. A moment later he shook it off and carefully made his way into the theater.

The place was completely silent as he made his way up the staircase to Doll's room. The door was open and the room itself was a complete mess. Parts of the roof had fallen in and now littered the floor. In the center of the room on Doll's table was a day old, half eaten pizza. The Joker walked curiously over to the pizza and studied it. The first thing he noticed was the foul odor it gave off. Whatever had happened it wasn't Doll's doing. The Joker immediately knew where to get his answers. He just needed to find Simone Carrillo.

She had been in the hospital for three long days and she felt like she was actually going insane. She still had no memory of this Doll girl she was supposed to. Everyone but Gordon treated her like a disease that was deadly. Her doctor, Doctor Johnson barely came to see her anymore and she now was in the care of a nurse named Denise, who was another one of the few people that knew who she really was or supposed to be. Denise would barely look her in the eye and did her work as quickly as possible.

Gordon had kept her company the whole three days and only left her alone for small amounts of time. He had brought her books to read to keep her occupied and also a notebook and pencils to write down anything she thought of. He thought it might help her remember. She quickly realized that Gordon seemed to be the only person that actually wanted her to remember who she was. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be Doll again. She had destroyed so many lives in such a short amount of time that she wasn't sure why Gordon wanted her back.

Tomorrow she was told she would start taking therapy sessions. Doctor Johnson had told her that this morning. He said the sessions might help her remember but she thought it was more likely to access if the memory loss was temporary or not. She had not doubts her mind that he would prefer her to never remember.

She was currently setting in one of the guests seats that were in her room. She had placed it in front of the large mirror that was over the sink in her room. She had been sitting there since Gordon had left an hour ago. She hated the scars that marked her face. It was the one thing that truly connected her to Doll. The scars were like a blinking sign over her head letting the world know who she was. She wondered what Doll thought about them and how she got them.

"Did I do them to myself?" She asked herself as she traced the scar under her right eye.

She had healed over the past three days. Her face was no longer swollen and her bruises where now turning an ugly yellow color. She had to use crutches whenever she needed to walk due to her ankle. Her left arm was in a cast and her right wrist was still incredibly sore but thankfully healing. Bruises and cuts were all down her arms. She was sure some of them would leave new scars.

She was fascinated by who she used to be no matter if she didn't like her. She couldn't imagine why people were so scared of her. She knew that she might look a little frightening with the scars and all and Gordon had told that she didn't have any regrets about the things she did but she was just one girl. She didn't have any super powers or incredible strength. She was just a small little girl. Gordon even told her The Batman hasn't been able to stop her. The only time she was ever caught was when she had wanted to be. She was amazed at what in all Doll had accomplished.

"I see you're in the same spot as yesterday." Gordon commented as he walked through the door and closed it behind him. She didn't turn to him or even show that she heard him. She was staring at her lap at her scared finger tips. "You did those to yourself. That way you couldn't be found in any system or tacked by them." Gordon told her when he noticed what she was staring at.

"So I don't like my past?" She asked him. She finally looked up at him. Her blue eyes stared at him curiously.

"I wouldn't really know. You never really talked about your past." Gordon told her. He laid his coat on the back of the chair that he had claimed as his before sitting down it. "Are you excited about your therapy session tomorrow?" He asked looking back up at her.

"Why would I be excited? It's just another doctor who's going to look at me like I'm some freak show to gawk at." She commented dryly.

Gordon was quite for a long moment. It was moments like that when the Doll inside of her showed. She might not recall her memories but Gordon knew that she was still Doll. Her comments towards others were quickly becoming to be the same. He knew it was because of the way they were treating her. She didn't see herself as Doll but the people around her; her doctor and her nurse did. They thought by not trying to help her get her memory back that they were doing the city a favor but Gordon thought they were making it worse. She didn't remember what made her Doll but she was starting to resent the people around her now for different reasons.

Gordon was torn on the issue. On one hand he thought it was almost a blessing that she couldn't remember anything. She was completely neutral and showed no signs of anger or violent out bursts. She had been very calm since she had woken up. On the other hand he knew if she didn't get her memory back that the people of Gotham wouldn't be so forgiving and willing to give her a second chance. She would mostly be sent to prison or back to Arkham for the crimes Doll had commented. If for any reason she got out there was no way she could stay in Gotham. The citizens would resent her and push her away like a disease. Gordon wasn't even sure if she could make it in normal society. She had no real identity, no finger prints, and facial scars that marked her as damaged. He almost hoped that Doll would come back just for the simple fact that it was easier that way. Doll knew the world and she didn't want pity or forgiveness. He wasn't sure about her now.

"It might do you some good to talk to someone about how you're feeling. It might help you remember something." Gordon spoke up a few minutes later. She scoffed before going back to gazing at her reflection.

"They just want to see how damaged I am. I know they want it to be permanent." she told him simply with a shrug of her shoulders. Gordon sighed because he knew what she was saying was the truth.

It didn't take long for The Joker to find one of Carrillo's men that was a squealer. Unfortunately what the man was telling him wasn't what The Joker wanted to hear. The questioning ended with the man bleeding out from his throat. The Joker left him where he was.

His hands clenched tightly at his sides as his insides burned with rage. It couldn't be true. It wasn't possible. The man had to be wrong. Doll couldn't be gone. The man had said they had poisoned her and tortured her to death. The squealer said he had seen it with his own two eyes. The Joker thought it had to be some kind of joke. Doll couldn't really be dead but if she was alive where was she?

The Joker's room looked even worse than usual. He had been pacing for hours and knifes were stuck into the walls around him. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew he didn't like it. He needed to find Doll and find out what really happened to her. He didn't believe for a moment that she was really dead. She couldn't die at the hand of Carrillo, she just couldn't. His only problem now was to find out where she really is. It had been days since he had any contact with her. He couldn't stand not knowing where she was. There wasn't much he could really do and he knew this. He did however call a few of his ears of Gotham and told them to start listening for any news on anything about Doll.

She sat in the therapy room tapping her fingers on the table in front of her as she waited for her doctor. She dreaded the next hour or so with a passion. She was sure nothing the doctor would do would be helpful to her. She wished they would just leave her alone and let her go back to her room. She didn't move when she heard the door open then click close. She heard the steady footsteps walk across the room then past her to set down in the chair across from her.

The man that sat in front of her was middle aged and slightly balding. He wore small rectangle glasses over his brown eyes and he was average height and built. He was silent as he studied her intently. She didn't move or acknowledge him. She rolled her eyes annoyed when he continued to stare at her.

"Is it the scars... because I can't really do anything about them." She told him annoyed. Her voice seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. He cleared his throat and laid a file, her file she had no doubt, onto the table.

"My name is Doctor Howard. How are you feeling today?" He finally spoke. He sounded completely professional and almost robotic.

"How do I feel?" She asks him back. "Well, besides not remembering who I am and apparently getting the shit beat out of me... I guess I'm feeling just fine." She told him her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her new therapist didn't look impressed.

"I see." He said before writing down something on his notepad that he had brought with him. She concluded that she already didn't like him. He was just like she predicted. He was going to treat her like some freak show.

"So," he began as he looked over at her briefly before going back to looking over her file. "I've been told you don't remember anything about your past, is that correct" He asked her.

"That's right. The only thing I know about myself is what is in that file and what Gordon has told me." She answered truthfully.

Howard studied her for a few moments which made her feel like she was a tiny ant under a microscope. She already wanted the session to be over with and to be back in her room.

"You read your file?" He finally asked.

She shrugged and then answered, "Yeah, it's my file. Did you not want me to read it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just in my professional opinion I would like your memories to come back naturally not forced by or manipulated by reading about it." He told her. She gave a small snort in response. Howard looked up at her in surprise at the noise.

"Are you serious?" She asked him. She didn't wait for a response. "Look I may not be this incredible criminal genius Doll that you are all scared of but I'm defiantly not stupid. You and everyone else here is so scared that you don't _want_ to help. I get it Gotham is probably much safer without her in it. I don't even know if I want to remember her. But I'm tired of being treated like I am her. Have I gave someone a reason to feel threatened since I've been here?" She was out of breath after her rant and Doctor Howard stared at her in shock. Her blue eyes were blazing into his brown ones and her chest moved rapidly as she tried to regain her breath.

"I think that's enough for today." He told her before gathering his stuff and heading to the door. She continued to set in the same position she had before he walked in. She was getting tired of everything, of all these people. No one cared. No one cared about her or truly knew her. Gordon was the closest thing she had to knowing about Doll but only he knew so much. She felt useless. She had no family or friends to help her. She was alone in this strange cruel world she found herself in the middle of.

Gordon walked in to the hospital room to find her in the same spot he always found her in- in front of the mirror sitting in the chair she had claimed. It was habit that he noticed she always had. He had found Doll looking in mirrors several times when she was helping with The Joker case. She seemed to be fascinated with her face. He really did want to know how she ended up with her scars but he didn't figure Doll was ever going to tell him. Unlike The Joker she didn't revile anything about her past life even if it was a total lie.

She had her first therapy session yesterday with Doctor Howard and from the look that she came back with it hadn't ended well. Gordon didn't think it would. She was right, none of the doctors here was on her side. So far he had been successful in keeping Doll's location quite. Everyone who asked he told them he was visiting a victim that he thought might be her doing. No one questioned him.

The only thing that worried him was The Joker. He had been extremely quite for a few days now. No new explosions or bank robberies, or even killings. It was like he had vanished but Gordon knew better. Gordon assumed that The Joker was on the hunt for Doll. He only hoped that he never found her. It was the one reason why Gordon didn't want to leave her alone. He didn't know much about what was going on between them but from what witness reports say from the party they both had crashed it seemed as if they were in some type of relationship. He wasn't sure how The Joker would take the memory-less Doll. He was attracted to her because she was uncontrollable like him and she wasn't afraid of him. However now Gordon wasn't quite sure how she would feel.

Even though they were moments when he could see Doll shine through, this girl was not her. She still had several of Doll's quirks. She still loved pizza and sitting in front of mirrors. She liked studying people and getting a rise out of them by picking at their weakness. She wasn't violent though and showed no signs of being so. She was calm for most part of the day but he could see the confusion and frustration shine in her blue eyes. She was getting tired of how people were treating her. She didn't see herself as Doll and she was tired of being judged like she was. It was the one thing that showed that she really was different from Doll. In the time that Gordon had known her he had not seen many emotions in her eyes. They usually shined dangerously as she studied the world around her but now they just looked lost, alone, and scared.

"Will I ever get to leave this place?" She asked him suddenly. She had her blonde hair tied up in a loose ponytail that hung over her left shoulder. Barbara had went out and bought her normal clothes so she wouldn't have to wear a hospital gown. She was wearing baggy jeans with a light blue hoodie that made her eyes seem even bluer.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get to leave here soon. You're healing very well. You can walk some without your crutches now." Gordon said as he shifted his weight as he looked around the room. He was sure she would be leaving the hospital soon after that he wasn't quite sure what would happen to her. He knew even if she didn't get her memory back that she wouldn't be set free. She would have to pay for Doll's crimes no matter if she remembered doing them or not.

"What will happen to me after that?" She questioned him. Her blue eyes bored into his brown ones. It was a look that he received from Doll on several occasions. She wanted the truth and no circling around the issue.

"Well, I'm not certain but you'll probably have a trail that decides where you go. You're still a wanted criminal, memory or not." He told her with a sad smile. He wished he could tell her that everything would be fine but he knew the outcome would not be pretty.

"So I'll go to prison." It wasn't a question. She knew she wouldn't be set free. She would pay for the damage that Doll did. She turned back to the mirror and continued to stare at her marked face with a small frown on her lips. She heard Gordon lower himself down into his chair on the other side of her room.

The Joker laid across his bed with a large smile spread across his scared face. One of his employee's that is a cop had heard some very interesting news around the police department. Apparently Gordon had been spending a large amount of time at Gotham General with a victim of Doll's. That stuck out to The Joker as incredibly odd. Doll didn't leave survivors behind. When she sat out to kill someone she made sure the job was completed. The Joker had found out what room the so called victim was staying in and he planned to make a visit there tonight. He hoped he was getting his Doll back tonight. Creating chaos wasn't the same when she wasn't there to laugh along with him.

He wasn't quite sure what kind of shape he would find Doll in but his only concern was to have her back. He didn't want to admit even to himself but he missed having her around. She was the only person that understood the world like he did. She was incredibly intelligent and quick thinking. She was uncontrollable and unpredictable. He would never admit it to her but he saw her as an equal and he wanted her back. He wasn't going to let Gordon take her away.

She was sure she had being staring at the ceiling for hours before she finally was able to fall asleep. It wasn't a great sleep; she was plagued by screams, gun shots, and laughter that she didn't understand. It was like picture-less memories that swirled uncontrollably in her mind. She shifted in her bed and her face scrunched up when she moved her sprained wrist wrong. Sighing she feel back into the darkness of her mind.

The Joker had kept his entrance to the hospital low key. He wasn't in the mood to make a scene yet. He just wanted to see Doll alive with his own eyes. He had made sure that Gordon was away, busy with an explosion down town that The Joker had caused. It was his first one in a week and it got Gordon's attention just like he had hoped. He found the room without much trouble and slid inside closing and locking the door behind him. The room was bathed in darkness but he could make out her thin framed underneath the covers on the bed.

As he moved closer he took her in. He could tell that Carrillo had done a great deal of damage to her. Her arms were cut and bruised and her nose bruised from being broken and now was slightly crooked, her face still showed fading bruises. One of her arms was in a cast and he saw crutches leaning against the table beside her bed. He moved closer to her and leaned over her sleeping face. She looked peaceful, her face relaxed in her sleep. The Joker reached out a bare hand and traced the scar that marked her left eye. He felt her shift in her sleep at his touch.

"Time to wake up beautiful." The Joker muttered to her.

She shifted again with a tiny groan of protest. The Joker couldn't help but let a tiny laugh escape his lips. The noise made her eyes pop open quickly. He smiled down at her but her face was anything but happy. Her blue eyes stared at him with an emotion that he had _never_ seen on Doll's face- fear. Fear was written all over her face. Her blue eyes were wide as her body tensed underneath his touch. He didn't remove his hand but let it travel down her face. He gave her a look of curiosity at her response to him. Doll was never afraid of him, not even in the beginning. Doll was never afraid of _anything_ ever.

She didn't say a word as she continued to look at him with wide eyes. Her body trembled underneath his touch. The Joker wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. He finally decided if she was joking he would kill her because this joke was a bad one.

"What's the matter beautiful... _bat_ got your tongue?" He asked as his hand traveled into her hair. He gave it a rough tug and she whimpered pitifully. The Joker clenched his teeth together as his eyes narrowed down at her.

"Why are you here?" She spoke in a tiny voice. It was not the voice of Doll, it was to innocent. It was to afraid. The Joker squinted his eyes to try to see her better in the dark. He was certain that he was in the right room and this girl had the same scars and appearance of his Doll... she just wasn't acting like his Doll.

"Well," he began still staring down at her with curiosity. "You stood me up for a date.. I thought I would track you down." The Joker answered as he shifted closer. She leaned as far as the bed and his hand tangled in her hair would allow her.

"A date?" She asked again. Looking at her face closely he saw something that made his insides twist. Tears were falling down her bruised and scared face.

"Who are you?" He finally asked her.

"I don't know." She answered bluntly. It was silent in the room as the two stared at each other. The Joker was trying to assess the situation. He hoped for Doll's sake that this wasn't a joke. "I don't remember anything... I don't remember being _her_." She explained finally.

"Well that explains a lot." The Joker told her dryly as he liked his lips and scars. She cringed as she looked up at him. The hand that was tangled in her slid down once again over her face, he could feel the wetness of her tears on his hand. "You look like my Doll, but you're not her." He told her plainly with a shake of his head as he stared at her. His eyes betrayed his emotions. He felt lost knowing that he had found Doll but the girl he found was no longer his Doll. He didn't know this girl. She wasn't the queen of chaos that he had met in that jail cell, she wasn't the fearless girl who sprung him from Arkham and killed without a second thought. This girl was afraid and he didn't know how to feel about it. He was never one for feeling and he didn't like that she was bringing them out in him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him bringing him out of his spinning thoughts.

"Don't be but I'll make sure Carrillo is." The Joker told her his lips twitching into a small smile. She may not be Doll but he was curious about this memory-less version of her.

"Carrillo? Is he the one who did this to me?" She asked him. She seemed more relaxed around him now. Her body no longer felt tense beneath his touch.

"Yeah, but don't worry your pretty little head about that, doll-face. You just do your best in getting your memory back. I want _my_ Doll back and you just won't do." He told her. The last part was said as he leaned in close to her ear. His voice was low and had a slight warning to it. He felt her shiver underneath him. He brushed his lips over her scared flesh and with that he twirled around and made his exit from her room. She stared wide eyed at him as she watched him close the door behind him.

When she was sure he was gone she let the breath she wasn't aware she was holding out. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest and she still stared widely at the closed door to her room. The Joker had come to visit her and she survived. Gordon didn't tell her much about him but her file did have a few things about him in it. Doll had broken him out of Arkham in return for breaking her out from Gordon's cell. From what she could tell from him a few minutes ago he acted like he actually cared about Doll. He seemed almost sad when he noticed that she was not the Doll he was hoping to find.

She couldn't go back to sleep know matter how hard she tried. Her mind was spinning from the conversation with The Joker. He had left hours ago but her skin still burned from his touch. She heard the door open and she quickly looked to see if it was him returning but it was just a very tired and frustrated looking Gordon. He looked surprised to see her awake but his expression suddenly turned alarmed when he saw her face.

"He came here?" Gordon asked with a large sigh. She gave him a look of pure confusion. "You have his face paint on your cheek." He said nodding to her left side of her face were The Joker's face paint had smeared onto her when he kissed her.

She nodded her head in answer as she watched him run his hand down his face. He looked worn and tired.

"Did he hurt you?" Gordon asked as he moved closer towards her bed. She shook her head.

"He didn't hurt me. He just told me I wasn't her and that he didn't want me." She explained to him quietly. She was staring down at her lap where her scared finger tapped randomly on her legs. "Was she with him? Were they... together?" She asked hesitantly.

Gordon shifted uncomfortable under her gaze. He wasn't sure how to handle her question. "To be honest I'm not sure what your relationship with The Joker is. All I know is what you read in your file." He told her truthfully.

Her eyes narrowed and he once again saw a glimpse of Doll coming to life. "I'm not in a relationship with anyone. I'm not her!" She shouted the last part at him. It made Gordon jump in surprise. It was the first time since being here that she had ever raised her voice. She continued to glare at him.

"I'm sorry; I know you're not her." Gordon said trying to calm her down. Her facial expression didn't change.

"Are you sure? Everyone else seems to treat me just like I'm her. I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm so tired of everyone walking on egg shells around me like, like I'm some... freak show! They don't want to help me, they don't care. NO ONE CARES! I have no one and it's all her fault!" She screamed out at him.

"I care." He told her calmly. She huffed at him unfazed.

"You don't care, you just feel guilty. I may not remember who I am but I'm not stupid. You just feel guilty because if Doll doesn't come back then I'm going to be locked up for what she did. You know she can handle it but you don't know about me." She told him. Gordon was surprised how accurate she was but Doll had always had an uncanny way of knowing what people were thinking, he guessed that was a talent she still had.

"Your right, Doll." He told her.

"Don't call me that. I'm not her don't call me by her name!" She told him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Gordon apologized calmly. "Why don't you lay back down and try to go back to sleep. You've had an interesting day and your brain needs a rest." Gordon suggested as he slumped down in his sit beside her bed.

She stared silently at him for a moment before settling back into her bed. He heard he sigh before she rolled over on to her side facing away from her. Gordon rubbed his hand over his tired face before leaning back in the chair to get some sleep himself. He was sure tomorrow would lead to more question from her. He just wasn't sure if could and want to give her the answers she wanted. She kept telling him that she didn't want her memory but she was becoming more like Doll every day. He was sure The Joker's visit didn't help her any. To her it seemed like he was the only one that truly wanted Doll back. Gordon hoped to show her that that wasn't true. Both she and Gordon fell into fitful slumbers but with heavy minds.


	18. Chapter 18 It's Good to be Back

Chapter Eighteen

It's Good to be Back

She felt like her head was about to explode and her brain was turning into mush. Her doctor had prescribed her pain killers but they weren't working, the pain was constant. Doctor Johnson figured it was a reaction to the drugs that was in her system, a withdraw effect from them. She wasn't sure if she believed him or not; he didn't seem to want to look in to the situation any further.

It was few days after The Joker incident and she was currently face down on her bed with her pillow over her head to drown out any noise. Her brain was beating against her skull in a constant thump. She hadn't had much sleep the past few days and that wasn't helping her mood. She didn't want to talk to anyone and she hated when she was forced to go back those awful therapy sessions with Doctor Howard. He asked her ridiculous questions that made her almost want to hurt him; he was lucky that she wasn't like Doll or he would have been gone the first session.

She still didn't recall any of her memory. In the short amount of time that she had been able to sleep she heard a lot of voices and noises that seemed to be from her past but nothing that really stuck with her. Luckily there had been no more late night visits from The Joker and no word from him since that night. She didn't want to see him even though she felt a strange connection to him. As sad as it was he seemed to be the only one who wanted Doll back just because he missed her. She saw it in his eyes when he realized that she was not the girl he was hoping for. His eyes looked lost and sad as he stared at her. It made her insides twist as she thought about it. She shut her eyes tightly to shake away the image of his face as her head thumped away.

She wasn't sure how long she stayed with her head underneath her pillow but she finally able to close her eyes and let exhaustion settle into her. Her dreams were anything but peaceful.

_"Is little Amy scared, beca__use you should be." Doll laughed in the face of Katelyn's best friend Amy. Doll smiled as she took in Amy's body that was huddled into a small ball on the floor against the wall. Tears were flowing freely down Amy's face as Doll smiled gleefully down at he__r. "I've wanted to get my hands on you since the first day we were paired up in class. She just wouldn't let me." She told her with a small pout._

_ Amy whimpered as she looked up at her so called best friend except this monster wasn't her best friend, she __was someone completely different. Doll crouched down to Amy's level on the floor and wiped away a stray tear and smoothed Amy's brunette hair out of her face._

_ Doll leaned in close to Amy so her mouth was right next to her ear and spoke to her. "Want to k__now a secret?" She whispered. She felt Amy shudder against her. "No one is going to come save you." She told her before moving away and giving her a large smile showing her teeth._

_ Amy didn't say anything. She continued to shake with tears. She watched as__ Doll pranced around the apartment and picked up odds and ends. She came back to stand in front of her with a picture frame that had a picture of both Amy and Katelyn in it, a pizza cutter, a vegetable peeler, and a meat tenderizer._

_ "We're going to have __tons of fun together." Doll told her gleefully as she spun the pizza cutter blade with the tip of her finger. "Look on the bright side at least now you won't have to worry about failing your final." She looked at her with a happy smile. Amy whimpered as sh__e stared from Doll to her weapons of choice. Doll followed her eye sight to the pile of stuff and then back to Amy. "Yeah, we're going to have lots of fun... or at least I am." Doll said before busting into a large fit of laughter which caused her to almos__t loose her balance in her crouched position._

_ Doll took the pizza cutter she was holding and touched it lightly to Amy's face. She rolled it over her face a few times, bearing down harder each time until it broke the skin. Amy screamed out in pain as Dol__l giggled hysterically._

_ "Shh shh we're just now starting." Doll told her playfully as she roughly ran the blade down Amy's chin leaving a gash of bloody skin in its wake. Amy continued to cry and scream with each cut. "Do you not like the pizza cutter?" __Doll asked in fake shock. "Well, that's okay how about we try... the peeler!" Doll exclaimed happily as she tossed the bloody pizza cutter behind her on the floor carelessly and picked up the vegetable peeler._

_ Doll grasped the peeler and positioned it ov__er Amy's left arm. She ran it roughly over the skin and watched fascinated as the blood splattered and speckled her smiling face. Amy's screams were getting weaker now as more blood rushed from her wounds but Doll wasn't done. She was going to teach that b__eing nosy would get her nowhere in life but an early grave. Doll grew bored of the vegetable peeler when it finally did enough damage to satisfy her. Amy's body was limp against the wall but she was still alive and conscious. Her arms were scraped severely__ due to the peeler and her face was almost unrecognizable from the damage from the pizza cutter. Doll tossed the peeler behind her to join the bloody pizza cutter and picked up the picture frame of the two happy friends._

_ "Awe look at that, you both just __look so... happy." Doll spoke dryly before throwing the picture at the wall next to Amy. The picture frame slid down the wall as glass fell to the ground around the two girls._

_ Doll finally grabbed her last weapon; the meat tenderizer. Giving Amy one las__t curious look Doll swung it and hit Amy right on the left side of her head. Amy fell unconscious on her side with blood leaking from her head onto the floor. She lifted the bloody meat tenderizer again and gave one last blow to Amy's already bloody head. __Doll watched Amy's body in fascination as the life left her and more of her blood leaked on to the floor in small puddles. Doll couldn't help the small giggles that erupted from her. She rolled her eyes when she started to hear the panicked voice of her bo__dy mate.__  
__She continued to set there with the dead body of her other half's best friend. She could feel Amy's blood leak into her pajama pants that she was wearing. She smiled and giggled again as she fell back on her apartment's living room floor. Her arms__ were stretched out like wings as she stared up at the white ceiling. She could feel the shift as Katelyn took back over her body._

She woke up in her hospital bed with her brain throbbing and her vision blurred. Her head was trying to process the disturbing dream she just had. She knew it wasn't a dream, from what she could recall it was a memory; Doll's memory. Thinking about all the blood made her stomach twist and she quickly got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet she spilled out her stomach's content. She heard a knock on the bathroom door a moment later.

"Are you okay?" Gordon's concerned voice asked from behind the closed door. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm her racing heart and stood up to open the door. "Are you okay?" Gordon repeated as he stared at her curiously. She was holding her head in her hands as she pushed past him to get to her bed.She crawled back in to it before responding.

"I had a terrible dream... or memory, or something." She muttered to him. Gordon came and stood beside her and cautiously draped a comforting arm around her shoulder. He felt her tense up at his touch for a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"It was terrible, there was so much blood and she was just laughing. I don't remember a lot but all the blood and the laughing just won't go away." She muttered as she continued to hold her head. Gordon could tell she was crying from her voice and how her body shook underneath his touch every few seconds.

"I know it must be hard but do you remember anything else?" Gordon asked her as he moved his hand in a soothing circle on her back.

"Her face," she muttered then took a deep breath. "I remember it didn't have any scars on it." She finally looked up at Gordon. Tears were still flowing freely down her face and her blue eyes were red from crying. "She was always a monster." She said quietly, mostly to herself. She took the sleeve of the pink hoodie she was wearing and wiped the tears from her face away.

Gordon stayed silent as he continued to try to calm her down. When the tears had stopped flowing and her breathing returned to a normal pace he dropped his hand from her back and took a step away from her bed to give her space. He felt sorry for her. She would wake up several times screaming and crying from dreams about Doll. She never remembered much after waking up but they disturbed her greatly. Between her constant headache and nightmares she was hardly getting any sleep and it was starting to make her look worn. She had dark circles under her eyes and they were red and blood shot.

"Yes, Doll was a monster and she always was but there was a girl before her and that girl wasn't." Gordon told her gently. She looked unsure about what he was saying.

"You don't know that." She countered.

"No, I don't but I would like to believe that and I also believe that that girl is still alive in Doll somewhere." Gordon told her. She continued to watch as he sat down in his chair across from her bed. She laid back in her bed as she thought about what Gordon said. She wondered who Doll was before and what was she like. Did she have family? And if so what happened to them.

It was a week later that Doctor Johnson and Doctor Howard deemed her healthy enough to leave the hospital. This would generally make the patient very happy but she was anything but. In two days she would be released from hospital care only to have to be locked up in Gotham's Police Department. She would stay there until her trail which was set another week away.

She had fallen asleep in the chair in front of the mirror. Her body curled in to a ball with her head leaning to the left side of the chair. Her dreams were plagued with memories and for once it wasn't just one or just sounds it was several memories rushing through her brain at lighting speed. She squirmed in her seat at the sights. She saw how Doll got her scars, she saw Doll's family, she saw her as she burnt off her finger tips, she saw everything.

She woke up startled as the memories kept playing in her head. She felt like the room was spinning around her and her vision half blurred. Voices, laughter, and screams continued to play in her head until suddenly they stopped. Everything stopped, the room stopped spinning and her vision became clear again. For the first time in almost two weeks her head wasn't throbbing. She felt normal again. She smiled as she looked around the hospital room, she was alone. She couldn't wait for Gordon to come visit her. She had so much to share with him. She readjusted herself in her chair as she gazed at herself in the mirror in front of her. She smiled as she touched the scar beneath her left eye.

The Joker slammed the front door to the hotel that he used as a headquarters. He had no luck of finding Carrillo so far and his patience was wearing incredibly thin. His fist clenched at his sides as he remembered what Carrillo had done, what he took from him. When The Joker found him, and there was no doubt in his mind that he would find him, Carrillo would pay.

The Joker wasn't able to bring himself to visit the hospital again. That girl wasn't Doll and he didn't want anyone else. He wanted his Doll and not having her was driving his brain crazy. He thought about her constantly. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night at the smallest sound and hope it would be her. So far his hope had been feudal. It had been almost two weeks and the memory-less Doll was still in the hospital. The Joker was starting to lose his hope that she would come back.

"Hey boss." One of his henchmen greeted him, he shrunk back a bit when he saw the mood his boss was in. The Joker grunted as he walked past him to get to the stairs to go up to his room. "Still no luck? Are you sure this chick is worth it?" He called out to him. The guy was new to The Joker's men and he seemed to have pressed his luck. The Joker stopped before his left foot hit the first stair. He gritted his teeth together and clenched his fist by his side again. When he turned to face the henchman, the man knew what he had said had been out of line.

The Joker towered over the terrified man. The man, The Joker thought his name might be Kip, shrunk away from him. The Joker didn't really care what his name was... no one spoke to him like that. He licked his lips and his tongue darted out and traced his permanent smile.

"That _chick_ is worth more than your pitiful life and everyone else's." The Joker told him, his voice low and serious as his eyes bored into Kip's.

"I- I'm sorry, boss. I didn't mean like that! I- I swear." The stuttering man insisted.

"You know," The Joker began before grabbing Kip by the back of his head to bring his face closer to the knife that suddenly gleamed in The Joker's other hand. "For some reason I just don't believe you're sincere." He told him before sending his fist to Kip's face. The blow knocked him to the floor but The Joker was quick to follow. He didn't let up as he continued to punch Kip like a punching bag. Sadly for him, he was the object that The Joker decided to let out his frustration on. Kip was long gone before The Joker was satisfied enough to stop.

He stared at the bloody mess that used to be Kips body for a moment. "I'm glad I don't have to clean that up." Joker muttered to himself. "Oh boys, we're going to need a clean-up on aisle one!" He shouted through the house before bursting into a fit of insane laughter.

He heard movement for the hotel rooms above and he knew his men had heard him. Chuckling lightly under his breath he made his way up the stairs to his own room. His clothes were covered in Kips blood and his knuckles were stained with dried blood but The Joker was to exhausted to care. All he wanted was just an hour or maybe two of sleep. He had been up the entire night trying to get a lead on Carrillo's location. Apparently he was smarter than The Joker credited him. He knew when he heard about him 'killing' Doll that he would be after him. Carrillo was playing it safe.

The Joker fell face first into his messy bed and it wasn't long after he hit his pillow that he fell asleep. His face and body relaxed as his breathing evened out.

Gordon walked in to the hospital room and the sight he was greeted with surprised him greatly. She was sitting in her chair the he usually found her in but she was asleep and she looked peaceful. She wasn't squirming or muttering she was just sleeping. Gordon felt a small smile on his face as he trudged over to his own chair to set down. He didn't want to disturb her. It had been a long day and he had come here straight from the police department.

It was only a few minutes later that Gordon saw movement from her chair. He watched as her arms stretched above the chair and he heard her back slightly pop.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Gordon called out to her.

"Oh, the best." She said with a smile. She didn't sound at all surprised that Gordon was now there with her.

"That's good. You needed some sleep without any nightmares." Gordon told her. He watched as she shifted around in her seat.

"Yeah, no nightmares for me." She told him. "Hey, Gordon I have something I want to... share with you." She told him suddenly.

"Alright," he answered unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Do you remember when you said that the girl _before_ Doll wasn't a monster?" She asked. She still was facing away from him in her chair. He wasn't sure why she had suddenly brought this subject up again. He assumed it was because soon she would have to face the music. In two days she would be locked up to wait for her trail that would decide her fate.

"Yes, I remember. I told you that just a few days ago." He told her with a nod of his head.

"Well, _I _have some information I would like to share with you." She told him. He didn't respond but waited for her to continue. She was silent for a few minutes but he saw her rise from her chair. She walked towards him slowly with her hands shoved in the pockets of her hoodie and her face directed at the floor. She was only two feet from his chair when she began speaking again. "That girl may have not been a monster." She paused for a brief moment. "_But _she wasn't as innocent as you seem to think she was. She was the sole reason I got to meet you." She told him.

Gordon looked up at the girl that stood before him and he felt his body tense slightly when he processed what she had told him.

"Doll?" He asked her to make sure his hunch was correct. She raised her head up to look him in his brown eyes. He knew by just looking at her eyes that it was Doll, they had the familiar gleam in them. He made a move to stand up but she was excepting that. She pushed him back down and pulled from her pocket a sharp piece of broken glass. She made herself comfortable on his lap while the glass stayed positioned at his throat. Gordon watched her calmly, his eyes never leaving her grinning face. This was the first time he had ever been directly threatened by Doll.

"Did you miss me Gordon?" She whispered in his ear with a small giggle. "Or did you like the new me better?" She asked. She pulled back to look at his face. She rolled her shoulders and the glass was pressed harder against his skin. "These doctors here thought they were doing the right thing by not treating me but even without my memory my thoughts were anything but kind. Did you think that girl wasn't me or that she was innocent?" Doll asked him.

"You're going to be locked up again. This time you'll stay there and get the help you need." Gordon told her confidently. His voice was calm even though he was being threatened. Doll took one look at him before busting into a fit of laughter. He could feel her body shake against his.

"Oh you are just _too_ funny. If you ever get tired of being a police commissioner you should be a comedian." She gave him a large fake smile before continuing. "I told you that the only way I'm getting locked back up in the loony bin is if it's on my own terms and well... I've been on vacation long enough. I have a man to kill and a joker to find." She told him.

Gordon was about to respond but the noise of the door opening made him stop. Doll pressed the broken glass harder against his skin and he felt her hand go to his side. He was confused until he felt her pull his gun from his holster. He cursed himself in his head for bringing it but he wanted to be prepared. Now it was working against him. She turned her body around slightly so she could see the door. Her right arm had the gun aimed at the door and her left held the glass up to Gordon's throat. The door opened and Doctor Johnson stepped in. He closed the door and he looked up from the chart he was reading to take in the scene before him. He froze up as he saw the gun pointed directly at him.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite doctor!" Doll told him sarcastically. She watched as Johnson dropped the charts to the floor where they scattered over the room. His eyes grew large as he stared at Doll who was smiling deadly at him. "You know you really should have been nicer to me." She pointed out to him.

"You- you have your mem-memory back." He stuttered out.

"Yeah, I do." She told him simply. "Too bad you won't be around to enjoy it." She told him and with a large smile on her face she shot him twice in the chest. He fell to the ground, his body leaving a bloody puddle underneath him. She looked at the body for a moment before shrugging and turning back around to face Gordon again. She replaced the broken glass with the gun. Her hand was on the trigger as she stared into Gordon's eyes.

"Well, it's just you and me now Gordon." She told him. His eyes never left hers.

"Yeah, I guess so." He told her calmly. "Are you planning on shooting me?" He asked curiously. On the outside he was showing a calm demeanor but inside he was uneasy. He wasn't sure if Doll would truly shoot him or not.

"Hmm I've never had someone to practically beg for it." Doll whispered in his ear. "Or are you just playing the brave cop?" She asked him curious. "Are you really scared Gordon?"

"Stop with the games Doll. If you going to shot me just go ahead and do it." Gordon told her.

He felt her press the gun into his skin deeper, her finger still steady on the trigger. Her gaze went to him and then to the gun in her hand a few times. Gordon heard her let out a small growl before she lowered the gun slightly. Her blue eyes stared at him intently.

"It would be no fun to kill you. It's much more fun to keep you alive." Doll explained to him. She moved off of him quickly. "But that doesn't mean if I have to that I wouldn't kill you. It doesn't make you safe it just makes you more real than the other people in this city. It's what signaled you out to me in the beginning. You truly want to help this city even though it's hopeless." Doll told him as she walked towards the door to her hospital room. She pulled the hood of her hoodie over her blonde hair before opening the door. She took one last look at Gordon who had yet to move from his chair.

"Don't worry this isn't goodbye. I'll be seeing you around." Doll told him with a smile before she slipped out of the door. Gordon was only a few seconds behind her when he stepped out into the hallway but there was no sign of which way she went. He alerted one of the hospital staff of the situation but he had his doubts that they would find her.

Doll smiled as she felt the wind hit her face as she skipped gleefully down the empty streets of The Narrows. The fresh air felt wonderful to her. She smiled when she came to her destination. She stopped at the large hotel that she knew was once The Joker's hideout. She hoped it still was. She had already stopped by her theater and saw the damage Carrillo caused to it. No amount of work could fix it now. It was beyond livable. She was happy to be able to salvage a few of her belongings from her home; a few knifes from her collection and her porcelain doll that The Joker had given her.

She was still wearing her jeans and hoodie from her hospital stay, since she had no other clothing of her own, as she barged into the hotel. She walked around the empty lobby looking for any sign of life. She had just picked an old pizza box up when she heard a click behind her. Turning she came to face a man who was pointing his gun directly at her. She smiled up at the man. At least she knew someone was living here.

"How did you get in?" The man asked her.

Doll looked at him calmly before answering. "Through the front door. You should really lock it. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy to know that you forgot such a simple thing." She told him with a smile. It seemed the man was taking notice of her for the first time. His eyes traveled over her scars and she watched him gulp.

"You're her." He muttered. He didn't seem so tough now.

"Her?" She asked dragging out the word slowly. The man shifted before lowering his gun.

"Yeah, uh the bosses... girl." He said unsure. Doll rolled her eyes before stepping towards the man.

"The name is Doll." She told him before pulling out a switchblade from her pocket and ran it across the guy's throat. He dropped to the ground hopelessly. Doll stepped over to him and went up the stairs quietly until she came to room 290. She was surprised when the doorknob actually opened and she stepped into the dark room. She could make out his body lying on the bed.

Doll stood over his bed for a moment before clearing her throat loudly. She watched as his eyes snapped open quickly and looked around the room for the noise. His gaze landed on her and she saw his eyes widened in surprise and shock. He shook his head making his green, curly locks fly around his head and then looked up at her again. Doll gave him a curious look. He still hadn't said a word to her.

"Are you… real?" He finally asked. She gave him a look that suggested his question was a dumb one.

"Am I real?" She asked. She touched her face and then her stomach. "Well, I certainty feel real to me." She told him slightly confused.

His next action actually shocked her. Before she could process how it happened he had her backed in a corner against the wall, his left hand pressing against her throat in a dangerous grip.

"Hmm well you do feel real but how do I know it's _really_ you?" He asked her, his lips right against her ear. She shivered slightly against him; she had missed his touch no matter how harsh it may be. He took it for fear and she felt his grip tighten. Her oxygen was almost completely blocked off by him. "How do I know you're my Doll and not some imposter or that girl I meet at the hospital?" He growled into her ear.

He released his hold on her and she slid slightly down the wall before she found her balance. Her blue eyes gazed into his dark brown ones. She felt the familiar touch of the cold metal of a switchblade against her throat. The Joker stared down at her, his eyes roaming all over her as he took her in. Doll could feel her heart beat thumping against her chest in excitement but her face was calm.

"If I wasn't me do you really think I would be this calm?" Doll chocked out from underneath the blade. He didn't release his hold on her or say word. He shifted slightly when she started squirming against him. He thought she was trying to get away but he was proven wrong when he felt something press against him in his lower region. "If you don't believe me I could just... shoot you."

She pressed the gun harder against his manhood and gave him a large smile. His eyes were still fixated on hers but she could feel him shift his weight as she kept her hand steady. She watched him as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"It would be a loss for you too if you shot it." He pointed out to her. She shrugged her shoulder and the blade cut lightly into her skin. A small trail of blood ran down her neck.

"I'd get over it." She told him simply. "But could you?" She teased him.

The Joker gave her a look of disbelief before his face inched closer to hers. His lips were on hers before she could blink. He pressed into her roughly. Her back hit the wall with a thud as her lips moved to keep up with his. She heard the switchblade fall to the floor as well as her gun as his hands moved into her hair and pulled roughly.

Doll's hands traveled over his sides, brushing over his green vest, and then up to his face. She could feel his scars under her fingertips. His hands tugged at her hair again as he pulled her closer into him. His tongue forced its way into her mouth as her tongue battled for dominance against his own. Doll broke away from him a few minutes later with ragged breath. She felt him rest his head in the crook of her neck as his breath tickled her ear.

"It's good to have you back." He muttered into her ear. She shivered at his words as his breath hit her ear. She turned her head towards him to nuzzle her face into his green curls.

"It's good to be back." She spoke in his ear. She felt him sigh against her skin as his body leaned into hers. She sighed in content as she felt him press his lips to her neck then his teeth tugged on her ear. She let out a quite moan and she could feel him smile as his scars brushed against her cheek.

The moment was ruined when a hesitant knock sounded on his door. The Joker growled and pulled slightly away for her.

"What?" He shouted to them.

"Um boss, Danny's dead." The man outside the door said. The Joker looked at Doll with an eyebrow raised in question. She gave an innocent shrug of her shoulder as she smiled at him.

"What? He was being an idiot. I did you a favor." She told him with a giggle. The Joker gave her a quick smile.

"Doll killed him." He shouted so the man could hear him through the door. "Go clean it up." He ordered. They heard his footsteps move quickly away from the door and head back downstairs.

Doll moved herself back into his embrace as she laid her head on his chest. She could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath. It felt great to be back and to be with her Joker.

"Have you found Carrillo?" She asked as her hands moved up and down his sides. His eyes gazed down at her blonde hair as he enjoyed the attention.

"Unfortunately not, but thankfully he still thinks you're dead. That is until Gordon opens his big mouth." He told her.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see the look on Carrillo's face before I kill him." She told him as she breathed his scent in. She liked his smell. It was a mixture of gasoline, sweat, and something she couldn't place; something that was just pure Joker.

"I think you mean when _we_ kill him." The Joker corrected her as he nuzzled his face into her hair leaving some of his face paint behind.

"We?" Doll questioned. She shifted out of his grip to look him in the eye. Her eyes blazed angrily at him.

"Well, you already proved that you can't go alone. He almost killed you." He told her, his anger rising along with hers.

Her hands had stopped their movement on his sides and he could feel her grip tightening severely against his sides. Her face flushed with anger as he silently watched.

"I can take care of myself. I don't _need_ you to protect me." Doll told him her teeth gritting together.

"It doesn't look like that to _me_." He told her with a large smile spreading across his face as he stared down at her.

"Awe, do you want to be my hero now?" She teased him. She pushed him away from her before her left foot landed in his stomach. He stumbled away from her as she picked her gun and his switchblade from off the floor and heading towards him. "I hate to be the one to tell you but I'm not much into heroes."

The tables were turned and now Doll had him backed into a corner. Her gun was pressed into his forehead while his switchblade was positioned underneath his chin. She grinned up at him as his brown eyes studied her.

"Do you want to go join Batman for the fight to save Gotham now?" She continued to tease him.

"Don't push your luck beautiful." The Joker warned her, his voice was low and serious.

Her face then turned serious as well as she whispered to him. "I don't need you to be my hero. I don't need protection. I can do that myself." She pressed the blade in to his skin just hard enough to draw blood. "Now," she began pulling away from him slightly. "This wasn't the reunion that I was hoping for. I want Carrillo dead so if you're done telling me what I can and can't do then maybe we could work something out." She told him with a grin as she pulled her weapons away from him and stepped away from him.

Doll made her way over to his bed and dropped onto it with her legs dangling over the end. The bed squeaked loudly as The Joker copied her movements. A moment later his face appeared looming over her.

"Your nose is crooked now." The Joker pointed out to her as he poked it with a purple gloved hand. Doll scrunched her nose up underneath his finger making him laugh. "I could break it again to see if it helps." He suggested with a large grin.

"No, I'll pass for now. It just adds to my look." She told him as stretched her body across the bed and closed her blue eyes. "Now, I don't know about you but I've had a long day and all I want is a nap and then maybe some pizza." She told him, her voice going lower as she nodded off.

The Joker shook his head as Doll feel asleep and her breathing evened out. He quietly got off the bed and headed downstairs to find one of his men. He knew that when she woke she would want pizza and she wouldn't want to wait. He didn't need any more dead employees yet so he decided to be a step ahead of her and her temper.


	19. Chapter 19 Plenty of Blood

Chapter Nineteen

Plenty of Blood

Doll woke up three hours later when the smell of pizza reached her. Opening her eyes she smiled slightly when she was greeted by The Jokers bedroom. Looking around the room she saw he was absent. She rolled out of the bed still dressed in her jeans and hoodie and pulled open the door to follow the scent of pizza to downstairs. In the kitchen like area she found The Joker setting alone at one of the tables scattered around the room and a few of his henchmen setting together at the other tables. They looked up at her briefly before silently going back to their food. Doll made her way over to The Joker's table and took the only available seat. She stared at his pizza that was lying out in front of him. Two minutes later he finally looked up at her with his right eyebrow raised and a smile stretching across his face.

"Well hello there sleeping beauty." He commented to her.

"Hello yourself, I want some pizza." She told him as she reached across the table to get a slice. He slammed the box shut just when her hand was reaching for it. She glared up at him and he wore the same large smile.

"Now didn't your parents ever teach you manners?" He teased her. "You didn't say please." He told her dragging out the word please.

Doll stared at him for a minute from across the table and then to the pizza box that his hand still held shut. "They might have taught her some manners before I killed them... I don't think they really stuck with me." She told him.

She watched as his head tilted to the side as his brain processed the information she gave him. They never talked about each other's past nor did they question each other about it. She never believed the stories he told about his scars. They just lived in the now and took the world day by day. She knew though that his curiosity couldn't pass up the opportunity that she was handing him.

"Was she the girl I met at the hospital?" He asked his interest now peeked. Doll took this time that his mind was focused elsewhere and struck. Her hand snatched out and swiped the pizza box from his grip and quickly stood up from the table. He gave her a wide eyed look as she smiled at him. She pulled a slice from the box and took a bite before she started walking away.

"No, the other girl is dead." She called out to him as she walked away and headed back up the stairs to his room. She heard the screech of his chair and then his footsteps against the floor as he followed her.

He caught up with her at his door and he pushed her face first into the doorway, his arms circling around her waist holding her against his chest.

"I caught you." He whispered in her ear.

"You're the only who can." She told him as she leaned her back into him. She felt him bite down on her ear his tongue licked her split earlobe before he pulled away from her.

"You plan on sharing that pizza with me?" He asked looking over her shoulder to the pizza she was still holding.

"If you say please." She teased him as she looked up at his painted face. His eyes bore into hers.

"I don't have any manner so you're wasting your time beautiful." The Joker told her as he attempted to snatch the pizza box away from her. His planned failed when he received an elbow to his gut.

"It's mine." Doll told him as she dashed into his bedroom and jumped onto the bed like a small child would. The Joker followed after her with his head titled curiously to one side.

"Someone's in a _much_ better mood after their nap." He commented to her as he continued to watch her. She opened the pizza box on top of the bed and took out another slice. This time she plucked the pepperonis off first.

"Considering I'm not restrained, drugged, or stuck in a hospital with amnesia why yes I'm feeling great." She told him smiling as she bounced slightly on the bed on her knees as she took a bit of her pizza.

"That's a good enough reason to be in a good mood." He told her as he joined her on the bed. He was finally successful in taking the pizza box away from her to grab a piece from it.

They continued to eat in silence on The Joker's bed. They set with their legs tucked underneath themselves as they faced each other. Doll looked up to see him studying her, a habit that she noticed he did often. Her guess was his brain was trying to figure her out, like she was a puzzle. She guessed this because she did it to him too.

"You stood me up." He spoke up suddenly. Doll gave him a confused look with her eyes scrunched up.

"What?" She finally asked.

"I was waiting for you on top of the apartment building on Blake Avenue and you never showed." He informed her. Doll rolled her eyes at him when she finally understood what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry I was probably lying in a dumpster somewhere unconscious." She told him sarcastically. The Joker held up his hands in a surrender motion as he wiggled his gloved fingers.

"My _point_ was that you owe me a date." He told her as he leaned towards her. He grinned showing of his yellowed teeth to her.

"I suppose I do." She agreed. "But first I have a date with Carrillo and I feel like it's going to be great fun... for me."

"You mean _us._" He corrected her quickly with a warning tone. He used a tone that meant he wasn't going to argue about it. He was coming with her to get Carrillo whether she liked it or not. She glared at him but didn't question him. After a minute of glaring she fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling in boredom.

"So do you have any idea of what you're going to do to Carrillo?" The Joker asked. She felt him move on the bed to lie beside her. His hand traveled up and down her stomach as he spoke.

"I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine to see how he likes it. The only difference will be is that when I throw him out like the trash that he is I'll make sure he is dead first." Doll told him her voice taking on a deadly tone. The Joker liked it. He couldn't wait to see what she had in store for Carrillo and he knew that he wanted to make him pay as well. No one was going to take away his Doll ever again.

Doll's hand found The Joker's gloved one and grasped it making him stop its trail down her stomach. Her hand traveled up his hand then up his shirt sleeve, and stopped on his shoulder. She turned slightly on the bed to stare at him. She tugged at the collar of his dress shirt for a moment before she spoke up.

"When you came and visited me in the hospital," she began quietly. The Joker raised his head up a little to show he was listening. "You said I was _your_ Doll." She reminded him. He continued to look at her. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to say to that.

"Do you not want to be _my_ Doll?" He finally asked.

"I didn't say that I just was pointing it out. I remember everything about being in the hospital. That girl she was me. It was like my memories were just trapped and couldn't get out. I dreamed about me and that other girl while in the hospital. I thought I was horrible. I didn't want anyone to call me Doll. I was me but not at the same time." She tried to explain to him. As she spoke her hand absentmindedly traveled over his body. It went down his arm, over his chest, and down his stomach. Her eyes glazed over slightly as she spoke to him. It was the calmest The Joker had ever seen Doll.

"The other girl… what was she like?" The Joker asked her out of pure curiosity. He always wondered what Doll was like before she was Doll. He knew from the way she spoke that she once suffered from split personality disorder. He wanted to know what happened to the other girl and what she was like.

"Pathetic." She spit out. "She was pathetic. She got herself into big trouble and I was done with saving her." Doll told him. Her hand had stopped its movement and rested on his tie.

The Joker tugged on her arm to pull her closer into him. "Is she the reason you got those nice scars?" He asked as his finger traced down the one on her left eye.

She pulled away from him and stood up from the bed. The Joker sat up as he watched her. Doll shook her head making her blonde hair fly around her head. She didn't mean to start talking about Allison. She _never_ talks about Allison to anyone. She wanted to forget her and the pitiful excuse of a human being that she used to share everything with. She left the room without saying a word, the door slamming shut behind her. The Joker listened as he heard her footsteps travel down the stair and then the front door slamming shut. The Joker shook his head and stretched out on his bed.

"Women," he muttered to himself before he began laughing uncontrollably. He decided that he would give her a couple of hours to sort out whatever was bothering her and then he would drag her back here by force if necessary.

Doll walked the streets of The Narrows with her head down and her hands tucked into the pockets of her hoodie. She glanced down at it in annoyance; she was ready for a wardrobe change. Changing directions she made her way to a very familiar shop that was tucked away in the streets of The Narrows. It was a tiny clothing store that was owned by a man named Harry Clive and he was the man that she always came to for clothes. He was about the money and as long as you paid him well he kept his mouth shut. Being in the middle of the night the shop was closed but that didn't discourage Doll. She knew that Harry lived in a loft above the shop. She pounded on the door until she heard movement on the inside. The door opened to show the angry face of a thirty-five year old skinny man with curly black hair and brown eyes. His expression changed when he saw who had been bagging on his door and he shifted nervously in the doorway.

"Doll?" He squeaked out.

"Yeah, expecting someone else?" She asked him as she pushed him aside to get in. She closed the door behind her.

"I heard you were dead." He told her. Doll turned and stared at him.

"And that's what you're going to keep believing or you're a dead man. Got it?" She asked him. He nodded his head up and down obediently. "Now, I came here for clothes. I'm hoping you have something pre-made." She told him.

"Uh, yeah I have a few things that you might like. Follow me." He said and walked over to a rack of clothing hanging up. "Um this is everything that I have in your size." He said.

Doll went through the clothing to find something that would suit her. She got lucky when she pulled out a black sleeveless dress that came just above her knees. Looking further she found a wine red colored coat that was the same length as the dress. She moved over to the display of shoes he had and picked a pair of knee length black boots. She finished the outfit with a pair of black tights before turning back to Harry who had been watching her from a safe distance.

"Nice choices." He commented.

She didn't say anything to him as she went to the small changing room he had to put on the clothes. They fit great and she felt like her old self again. All she was missing was the paint on her scars. She put her gun and knives into the pockets of her coat before stepping back out into the shop.

"I hope you don't... mind but I'm kind of low on money right now." She told him. She saw him shift nervously again as he turned to face her.

"Oh?" He asked surprised.

"It's hard to rob banks when you're... dead." She told with a large smile.

"Right, right of course. Well, I know you good for it so just pay me when you can." He told her, his voice oozing with fear.

"I will, you have my word." She told him before walking past him and out of his shop. She could almost imagine him sighing in relief once she was gone.

Doll made her way to The Joker's home and when she turned the door knob she smiled slightly when she found it was locked. She was certain that was his doing. She banged on the door until she heard movement behind it. The door opened slightly and she could easily tell even in the dark that it was the Joker's head peeking through the door. His white painted face glowed in the dark and his lips were twisted into a smile as he looked at her. He head was stuck out of the crack in the door as one of his hands held the door closed.

"Just like a woman. You get fussy and go buy clothes." He told her his voice nasally. "What do you want? It's late." He asked her his voice sounding annoyed even though his lips were twisted into a smile.

"If you don't let me in I will seriously shoot you." Doll told him as she smiled showing of her white teeth to him. He gave her a bored expression as his head was still stuck out of the door.

"You say that but you never really go through with it." He pointed out to her. "It's starting to get repetitive." Doll rolled her eyes annoyed before quickly pulling out a switchblade from her pocket. Clicking it open she tossed it towards him and it landed in his arm that was holding the door closed. She saw his eye twitch in annoyance as he lost his grip on the door. She pushed him aside and stepped through the doorway. She watched as he pulled the blade out and blood ooze out of the cut and seeped into his shirt. She saw him walk into the kitchen to clean and badge the wound. She shrugged as she made it over to the living room and longed on the couch to wait for him.

She was twirling one of her knives around casually in her hand when she heard his footsteps come towards her. He stood leaning over the back of the couch watching her. She looked up at him for a moment and saw that he had a large rip in the sleeve of his shirt and she could see the white gauze bandage that was wrapped around the wound. His eyes bored into hers before he walked to the front of the couch and swiped her blade from her hand.

"Going to give me a matching wound?" She asked as she sat up on the couch. He glanced back at her as he walked to the stairs.

"I'm thinking about it." He said with a large smile. He didn't strike her but he did shut the blade and tuck it into his pants pocket. "You coming to bed or do you plan on sleeping on the couch?"

Doll wordlessly followed him up to his room. She tossed her coat on top of his that was thrown over his desk chair. She pulled her boots off as well as her tights. She could feel The Joker's eyes on her as she moved to lie on the bed. He was still standing in front of the bed watching her; unmoving.

"Are you going to pout all night or are you actually going to get in the bed?" She teased him. It did the trick and she watched him as he loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. He then took off his green vest then slipped of his ripped shirt. He tossed his clothing into a messy pile in the corner of his room. He finally pulled his purple pants down and Doll for once held her giggle as she saw his plaid purple boxers. He then finally climbed into the bed beside her.

"Do you take the face paint off for anything?" She asked as she watched him settle on his side facing her.

"No," he answered simply which made her smile slightly. She laid herself beside his half naked body and her hand reached out to roam briefly over his scared chest. She fell asleep with her hand resting above his heart.

The Joker woke up to find Doll's body wrapped around his own with her head buried in the crook of his arm. She moaned slightly when he moved her off of him so he could go to the bathroom. When he came back to the bedroom he saw that she was awake.

"Oh look I can see skin." She told him as he came back to join her on the bed. His face was bare and the face paint was now smudged onto his pillow. She pulled him down on the bed on top of her as her fingers found his naked scars. She traced them back and forth gently with her fingertips. His brown eyes stared into her blue ones. Without his face paint it was like looking at another person. The only give away was the scars and his eyes.

A few seconds later his eyes closed and she felt his body relax against hers. It was so strange and unfamiliar to her how they both acted so differently around each other than they did around the rest of the world. They might not know the others past but they were connected, they were similar. The Joker made her feel tense but relaxed at the same time. She wasn't afraid of him hurting her or even killing her but she knew that he was a bomb they could explode at any time just like her. Doll didn't care, she wanted to be around him. She liked him in every way she was capable of. The feelings were foreign to her and she didn't understand them. She enjoyed the time she spent with The Joker no matter how small it was or what they were doing. She wondered briefly if maybe she was crazy or if he was making her that way.

He almost fell back asleep to the soothing touch of Doll's fingers on his scars. Normally he didn't even like touching them no less someone else but she was different. She made his insides twist unnaturally when he was around her. She made him relax and his brain slow down. He didn't have to prove anything to her or show her the real world. She already knew the world even for being young. He knew that she had seen the true ugliness of people; she had to for her to be as tough as she was. He didn't see her as crazy, he thought she was incredible. Doll was like him and she refused to lower herself to society rules. She was unpredictable and he was just waiting for the day that he finally pushes her to far and she really does shoot him.

He felt Doll shift from underneath him as her body pressed against his bare chest and her hands tangled themselves in his curly hair. He opened his eyes to look into her twinkling blue ones. He wasn't one to really care about looks. Until he met her he didn't even care about women in general. He was all about sending a message and proving to Gotham that they were all filth and liars. Doll was different, she understood, she was simple yet so complicated at the same time.

The stories that he had heard about her was what first interested him. He wanted to see if she was really as tough as people made her out to be. He had his doubts when he first caught sight of the tiny, little girl wearing an orange jumpsuit sitting on the floor in the jail cell. With her pretty scared face she looked more like a victim rather than a murder. His mind started changing when he saw how she reacted to him... she wasn't afraid and it wasn't just her putting on a tough face. She was always ready for him and could stop him in his tracks.

He was still a man and even though he liked her for more than her looks he did admit to himself that she really was beautiful. She was chaotically beautiful. He knew that before the scars she must have got plenty of male attention. Doll truly looked like a tiny porcelain doll, small with delicate features, the scars now made her seem broken.

"Don't get lost in that brain of yours." Doll whispered next to his ear. His eyes focused back on hers as he broke out of his thoughts. She leaned back into her pillow on the bed as she looked him over.

The Joker gave her a large smile that looked almost unnatural on his naked face. She gave him a smile in return before lifting her face to connect his lips with hers. Her arms rapped around his shoulders as his slid around her waist to move in closer. He tugged on her bottom lip before roughly biting down on it making her let out a small moan. Her nails sunk into his skin as his tongue found hers. It didn't take long for Doll to get tired of him being in control. She brought her knee up and rammed it into his stomach making him slide off of her.

"You could have just asked." He said in between laughter as he held his stomach. Doll smiled as climbed on top and sat on his lower stomach. Her hands slid up to his and grasped both of his hands into hers keeping them above his head.

"But that wouldn't be as fun." She told him.

He smiled showing off his teeth to her and she paused for just a moment before she leaned into him connecting their lips once again. They moved together perfectly. They understood the need to be in control. The little clothing they had on didn't last long before it was thrown to the floor forgotten. The Joker bit into Doll's neck before his body fell on top of hers.

"Hey Joker," Doll said to get his attention. He made a 'hmm' noise to let her know that he was listening. "Have you seen Tommy around recently?" She asked him.

"Tommy... Was he the one guy that always sucked up to you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, that's him." She nodded.

"What _about_ him?" The Joker drawled out.

"He was the inside man. He drugged my pizza." She informed him. She felt his body tense in anger. "I'm going to find him tonight and he is going to tell me where to find Carrillo. Then Tommy is going to find out just how much I _hate_ suck ups." She growled out as she pushed him off of her. The Joker stood up as well and followed her example of re-dressing.

"Looks like we're going to have a fun night." The Joker said as he pulled on his purple coat. Doll paused in dressing but didn't comment on the fact she could take Tommy out by herself. Even she knew that telling him no was a losing battle. "Come on Doll let's go see what the boys are up to."

Finding Tommy was almost too easy to be fun. With Doll's computer skills she was able to find his address and they were ready to make a house call. He lived in the lower class part of Gotham but it was still much better than The Narrows, Doll was sure he paid for his nice apartment with money from Carrillo. She rolled her eyes just thinking about it. He would learn that selling her out for money just isn't worth it in the end. It was a little past ten in the evening when The Joker and her reached the apartment building. The building was quiet and thankfully empty when they made their way inside. When they reached apartment 4E Doll listened through the door to see if she could hear movement; it was completely silent. The Joker pushed her aside slightly gently and picked the lock.

"You're pretty good at that. Past job perhaps?" She asked half teasing and half actually curious. She knew The Joker didn't come to Gotham until after she was put in Arkham so either he wasn't from  
Gotham or he went by another name before that. She had a feeling though that whoever he was before the face paint was a criminal as well. He was to experienced and well rounded to be that new to the game.

"I dabbled." He told her with a grin. He pushed the door and they both walked into the dark apartment. Doll walked towards the kitchen and started opening cabinets and drawers. "Find anything interesting there doll face?" The Joker asked as he leaned casually against the doorway to the kitchen.

"He seriously needs to go grocery shopping." She commented as she stared into the almost empty fridge.

Doll froze when she heard the jingle of keys outside the front door and then the squeak of the door opening. She gave a small grin towards The Joker before pulling out her favorite switchblade. She placed herself on one side of the kitchen doorway while The Joker took the other side. A minute later Tommy walked through and Doll caught him from behind, her blade resting underneath his chin. She felt Tommy tense against her and she was thankful that The Joker let her be in control. She could handle the little traitor. He was there though in case she needed him and he respected that she wanted to do this by herself.

"You are really dumb." She told him plainly. His body went rigid at her voice.

"You're dead." He crocked out.

"If I'm dead then you seriously have some mental problems that you need to work through." She told him. "If I'm not real then this," she began as she pressed the blade slightly into his skin creating a small cut. He whimpered from the pain. "Shouldn't hurt. See the difference between Carrillo and I is that when I set out to kill someone I make sure they're dead before tossing them away." She told him.

He struggled slightly against her but it did nothing but make the blade cut deeper into his skin. Doll could feel his blood leak onto her hand.

"You know Tommy I really don't like suck ups but I hate _traitors_." She told him her voice low into his ear from behind him. "You wanna know a secret?" She asked. She pushed him forward against the kitchen wall and stood in front of him. His brown eyes were wide in fear. "I came here to kill you and I'm not leaving until your blood is spilled all over your apartment. But first I need some information from you and your corporation will affect how much torture I put you through." She told him.

"Look, I'll tell you anything you want to know just don't kill me." He pleaded to her. Doll's eyes narrowed as she stared at him with her held tilted slightly. She gave him a smile that was anything but friendly.

"See, you're not getting it. You're going to tell me the information and um then you're going to die. You don't need to beg. Nothing you say will change that." She told him. "Now, where is Carrillo?"

"I-I don't know." He sputtered out. The switchblade came back into view as Doll ran it up his right arm quickly leaving a trail of blood in its wake. He screamed out.

"That's not the correct answer." She told him in a sing-song voice. "Now let's try this again, where can I find Carrillo?" He didn't say anything so she copied her work onto his left arm.

"Okay, okay," he breathed out. "I don't know where he lives or anything but I know a few places that he owns and he visits them frequently. You should be able to get in just like you did at his club." He told her as his breath came out in gasps as blood leaked out of his arms and onto the tile floor.

"And these places would be...?" Doll asked as she watched Tommy weaken in front of her.

"He has his club and two fancy restaurants down town. Real classy places. I don't know the names." He told her.

Doll stared at him and Tommy stared back uneasy. The tension in the air was thick and she heard the rustling of The Joker moving behind her. She knew he was beginning to get impatient. Tommy's job was done.

"You've been very helpful." She whispered near his ear. Her blade once again rested against his neck. "Sadly, this is where your story ends." She told him before running the blade across his throat.

"That was interesting." The Joker commented as Doll stepped back away from Tommy's bleeding body.

"You're not going to complain that you didn't get to help are you?" Doll asked as she washed her hands off in the kitchen sink. Tommy's blood swirled around in a pink mess before going down the drain.

"It could have been more exciting but we got what we came for." He told her as they walked side by side out of the apartment building undetected.

"Don't worry Carrillo's death will be very fun." She told him patting him on the arm in a mock of a comforting gesture. The Joker gave her a glare in return.

"Gordon, we got something for you." A young officer who stood in Gordon's office doorway told him.

"What is it?" Gordon asked.

"It was found inside Tommy Cline's apartment. We found it when we moved the body. It's addressed to you."

Gordon looked at the envelope Officer Leigh was holding and right on the front was written-

_**For Commissioner Jim Gordon**_

_**Only**_

He recognized the handwriting immediately. He took the envelope and sent a dismissing nod towards the officer. Gordon closed his office door before walking over to his desk chair. He took a long breath before breaking the seal on the envelope. He pulled the folded up piece of paper out and smoothed it over his desk.

_**Gordon,**_

_** Tommy Cline got what he deserved. He was nothing but a filthy snitch. So in a way I was doing you a favor. He served his purpose and now he is gone. Now the true game begins. Can you get to **__**the real bad guy before I do...**__**?**__** I t**__**hink not! I'm going to show everyone that I 'm not that easy to get rid of. I mean you couldn't even keep me locked up! Be seeing you around Gordon.**_

**_D__oll_**

His right hand came up to rub his face as he stared down at Doll's large curvy writing. She was taunting him that much he knew. He had no clue as to who she was after and he knew he wouldn't find out until their body found its way into a body bag. Whoever they were they were in for it big time. He knew Doll wasn't someone to mess with and now that she had The Joker along with her he wasn't sure what was going to become of Gotham. They were to unstoppable forces and he wasn't sure if Gotham was prepared for them both.

Doll was giggling on top of The Jokers bed as she thought about the note she left Gordon. He knew he would see that he couldn't stop her. He was to far behind in the game. She was teasing him. She looked towards the door as it opened and The Joker walked in with a large pizza box. Doll stared at it and then back to The Joker.

"What was so funny?" He asked her as joined her on the bed still holding the pizza away from her.

"Oh just thinking about a little note I left Gordon in Tommy's apartment." Doll told him with a large smile.

The Joker had been opening the pizza up in front of him. He paused in his movement at Doll's sing song tone. He looked up at her with his eyes slightly squinted together. His brown eyes met her blue ones as her smile widened and a few giggles escaped her.

"Yeah, I let him be aware of how far behind he is in the game." Doll explained to him with a shrug.

The Joker's lips twitched into a smile. He should have known the she would want Gordon to know that Tommy's death was her work. He compared her relationship with Gordon almost like a daughter/father relationship. Gordon wanted to 'help' her; not hurt her or see her dead. He wanted to protect her and save her. Gordon didn't understand that Doll didn't need saving. She was perfect just the way she was. Doll also had a fondness for Gordon. At first it slightly irked The Joker how much she sought him out in everything she did. But now he saw it correctly. She didn't have some form of romantic feelings for him. She wanted to show him what she had done, like a child would show their parent their passing test grade. Gordon was her unbreakable force just like his was Batman. Doll liked Batman, how could she pass up the chance to play with him but Gordon was always her main focus.

"I should have known you would want to dangle that in his face." He remarked as he picked up a slice of pizza.

Doll gave him a look as she took a piece of pizza for herself. "Do you have a... problem with that?" She asked him, her tone going an octave lower.

"Does it look like I have a problem?" He asked her. Doll gave him a blank look before her mouth started to twitch into a smile. She reached forward and grabbed his tie and successfully pulled him towards her. She brushed her lips against his before pulling slightly away.

"Jealousy will get you nowhere." Doll told him. He tore her hand off of his tie and pushed her down flat on the bed. His body rested above hers and his hands held hers down on the bed. His face was only centimeters way from hers.

"I'm not jealous. I just think that _someone_ has some suppressed daddy issues. You just want Gordon's attention so badly." He mocked her as his fingers clenched into her wrists tighter. The Joker could feel Doll's body shaking in rage underneath him. He smirked down at her as her blue eyes blazed into his brown ones.

"Oh are you my psychiatrist now? Well, if you want to play that way how about we begin with your _attraction_ to a man dressed as a bat." Doll said a grin spreading over her own face. She watched as his facial expression changed. His smile was gone. She felt his body press dangerously into her own and his hands bruising her wrists.

"You think you're really funny don't you Doll." The Joker told as he pulled her up with him on the bed.

"Yeah, I do." She simply told him.

"You know recent events should tell you that little dolls like you are easily broken." He growled out as he threw her body to the floor. Her body was curled into a limp ball for a moment. The Joker stood over her unmoving body. He saw her hand twitch before her head moved to look up at him.

She didn't say a word as she got up to stand in front of him. He watched her curiously. His hand reached into his coat and retrieved one of his switchblades. He found that Doll had thought the same. She had her own switchblade ready at her side. Her eyes were locked on to his face, her stance ready for anything. He could see the bruises forming on her wrists and a cut on her head that was bleeding down her forehead from her fall to the floor.

The Joker was the first to make the move towards her. He pushed her roughly against his bedroom wall making a thud noise echo through the building. His blade was positioned right underneath her chin and his other hand pressed against her side keeping her from moving. He was disappointed but not surprised to see no fear in her facial expression. She was motionless against him. He dragged the knife slowly down her neck leaving a small blood trail in its wake.

"I'm not as easily broken as you seem to think I am." She growled out. She pressed her body into his as her brain worked on a way to get the upper hand. "I was doing just fine before you came along."

The Joker laughed at her. She could feel his entire body shake against hers and the blade against her skin moved with every chuckle. She used this to her advantage. She felt his grip loosen and she brought her leg up and kicked him right in his manhood. Right where she thought he deserved it. He choked on his laughter as he broke away from her. He was clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh away the pain. Her fist connected with his face and made him stumble back slightly before he was back on his feet. He moved towards her his hand clenched at his side. He brought his fist up and brought it down on her face. She tumbled to the ground and when she looked back up to him her nose was bleeding. Blood ran down her face and into her hair. Her eyes were burning with rage and hatred as she stared up at him. The Joker looked at her cautiously. He had never seen her this angry and he wondered if maybe he had pushed her too far.

"Doll?" He questioned. He wasn't about to apologize for anything that he did but he did want their fighting to stop. She just came from having the stuffing beat out of her; she didn't need to be hurt anymore.

Doll heard The Joker but she paid him no mind. Their fighting brought back old memories. Allison had been punched and slapped so many times in the face that Doll lost count. Her face burned from his touch and she could feel the blood running from her nose. She stayed on the floor for a few more minutes. The room was deadly silent and she could feel The Joker's gaze on her. When she looked up at him she felt her body burn with anger. For once she really thought about just shooting him. She liked their games and their fights to be in control but he was starting to take it too far. If anyone else had done as much as he had done they would've been dead a long time ago. Unfortunately, she knew she couldn't bring herself to actually kill him. It made her insides twist and burn but she knew she could never pull the trigger on him. She didn't answer when he called her name again but she did lift herself from off the floor. She touched her bloody noise and her left eye twitched at the pain.

"Doll...?" The Joker drawled out again.

"Do you think you're funny? I thought you were fun but you're starting to just become a problem." Doll told him. She stood a few feet from him her eyes focused on his face. He was studying her.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He asked. His voice was back to being comical but she could sense that he truly was curious. "Did I remind you too much of your daddy? Where you a little abused girl?" He teased.

Doll fists clenched, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. Rage bubbled inside of her before she reached her limit. She jumped onto him sending them both to the floor with a large thud. Her fist connected with his face over and over again before she finally became calm enough to stop. She noticed that she had giving him a matching bloody nose. Blood ran down his face mixing into his face paint. His eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"You have no right to tell me what I was. I'm sure you were just some small time criminal who thought he was better than everyone else. Did your boss teach you a lesson and give you those nice set of scars?" She whispered in his ear.

Doll made no move to remove herself from on top of him and The Joker didn't seem to mind. They stared at each other, neither one making the next move. He shifted his body as his hand reached to touch her bloody face. Trails of blood were running down her face. He stuck his finger in a drop and painted his signature smile on her face. He gave her a smile as his hands ran through her tangled hair. She didn't stop him as she continued to study him. He knew she was always studying him.

He was quickly finding out that she was very good at reading people. She was incredible close to guessing his past. He never talked about it. The psychiatrists at Arkham thought he didn't remember his past and just kept making up stories. That wasn't true. The Joker did remember but it was more fun to tell the other stories. It was funnier that way. He always made the story fit the situation.

She slid off of him without another word. He watched her as she opened the door and slammed it behind her. He knew she needed time to cool off or he had no doubt that she would end up shooting him for real. She would be back and he would be waiting. He picked the discarded pizza box up and set it on his desk for her for when she came back.

Doll walked the streets of Gotham with her head down as not to draw attention to herself. She found herself in front of one of Simone Carrillo's restaurants. Her pay back for him was already coming together in her head. Tomorrow she decided would be the day Carrillo would learn that he should have listened to her warning. She smiled to herself as she skipped back to The Joker's hide out. She was calmed down from their fight and now giddy with anticipation for tomorrows events. She couldn't wait to share her ideas with him.


	20. Chapter 20 Revenge

Chapter Twenty

Revenge

Doll stared into the bathroom mirror as she applied the thick makeup to her scars. It always unnerved her when she saw herself without her scars. Without the scars her reflection looked eerily like little Allison. Doll shook her head to dismiss the thoughts of breaking the mirror.

Tonight she was flying under the radar. She straightened her white collar shirt and smoothed down her black dress pants. Her blonde hair was hidden beneath an auburn colored wig. She smiled at her reflection as she tried to look as innocent as possible. Without the scars it wasn't hard to accomplish.

She heard the door open and then close before The Joker stood behind her. His arms found their way around her waist as he stared at her through the mirror.

"I like you better as a blonde." He commented as one of his hand reached out to twirl an auburn lock around his finger.

"Tonight's not about you, it's all about Carrillo." She told him. She turned around to face him. "Are you ready?" She asked.

He wasn't dressed in his normal attire either. He wore a nice navy suit and tie and his face was bare of his normal face paint. His scars were covered just like Dolls and his green curls had been washed back to the normal sandy blonde.

"As ready as I'm going to get beautiful." He told her. "I'll let the boys know we're ready to leave." With that being said he left her alone in the bathroom. Doll gave herself one last look over before she walked out of the bathroom as well.

"Hi, my name is Aylss and I'll be your waitress this evening." Doll told the four men that set around the table. She smiled innocently at them. All four men gave her a large lustful smile back. It made her insides shudder in disgust but she was glad that they were playing into her hands.

"We'll start with the soup of the day then I think we'll all have the fabulous steaks my restaurant is known for. Don't you boys agree?" Carrillo asked the other men. They nodded in agreement and Doll wrote their order down on her pad of paper.

"Sounds good I'll be back shortly with your soup and the best wine we have to serve." She told them and with one last smile to them she walked away and into the kitchen.

She gave one of the chefs Carrillo's orders so he could begin fixing the steaks. Doll walked over to a large pot that was full of the soup of the day. She poured out four bowls and set them neatly on a tray. Glancing around to make sure no one was paying her any attention she pulled a tiny bottle of white powder from her apron. She poured the contents into one of the bowls of soup and stirred it until there was no trace.

She held the tray of food steady as she made her way back to Carrillo's table. She passed out the bowls to each of the men making sure Carrillo got the special one. Next she opened the bottle of wine and poured them all a glass. She stood a moment watching as they all took sips of their soup. No one noticed anything off about it so Doll took her leave. She walked by a table a few feet away when an outstretched hand stopped her from moving.

"Miss, I'm ready to order." The person told her. She couldn't hide the smile that came to her lips when she saw it was The Joker. He looked so ordinary just setting there by himself.

"Of course sir, what can I get for you?" Doll asked him. He studied her for a moment. His gaze went to her name tag that read 'Alyss'.

"Alyss is it?" He asked with a smirk. She nodded to him. "I would like to order a blonde hair, blue eyed beauty. Think you can whip one of those up for me?" He joked.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're completely out of those right now. Is there anything else I can get you?" She told him as her lips twitched at the corners as she spoke.

"Just get me whatever you think I'll like beautiful." He told her as he waved a hand around uncaring.

"Will do sir." She told him.

"And Alyss." He called out to her before she walked to far away. She turned to look at him. "Be careful." He warned her. Doll nodded before walking away.

Doll played the sweet, little waitress perfectly and when Carrillo and his men left Doll and The Joker weren't far behind them. They both were in a black van with one of Joker's men driving. Doll washed the makeup off her face to show her scars. She held her laugh in as The Joker glared at the driver as she changed into her normal clothing inside the moving van. The Joker had changed into his custom purple suit and his face paint was freshly applied.

Carrillo's car pulled in front of a nice two story house. Doll watched as he made his way into his home never knowing what was about to hit him. As the car drove away, The Joker's guy pulled into it's place. Guns ready at their sides The Joker pulled open the door to the van. The Joker wasted no time as he busted open the door.

"Let the fun begin." Doll said with a large smile. One of Carrillo's men ran into the front room to see what the crash was. Doll quickly shot him twice in the stomach before moving up the stairs. The Joker was hot on her heels. They both kept their eyes and ears for any sign of Carrillo. Finally she heard a crash in one of the rooms and they both made their way to the room at the end of the hallway.

Doll opened the door to Carrillo's overly decorative bedroom to find him on the floor. The drug had done its job. It was a simple muscle relaxer, a downgrade to what he injected into her veins but she thought it was a nice start.

"Well, I must say I truly like you much better from this angle." Doll spoke from behind him. The drugs were effecting his movement but she could see the surprise in his eyes when she walked around to stare down at him.

She bent her knees to be eye level with him. Her blue eyes gazed at his helpless body. His eyes were large as he stared at her unbelieving. His expression was priceless. It was better than she imagined.

"D-Doll?" He choked out weakly.

"Or Aylss if you prefer." She told him. Giving a nod towards The Joker he took his gun and rammed it against Carrillo's head.

It didn't take long for The Joker and Doll to rig Carrillo's house to explode. Doll giggled as she pressed the trigger from the moving van. The explosion could be heard all through the city. It lit up the sky like fireworks and Doll watched the house burn with satisfaction.

"You really meant it when you said you were going to give him a taste of his own medicine." The Joker commented as he stared at the unconscious body in the back of the van.

"Yeah, except I'm actually going to kill him." Doll told him as she sat down on the vans floor in front of The Joker.

They stayed silent on the rest of the journey to the hotel. When they arrived The Joker's men took Carrillo to the basement of the hotel and chained him to a chair. Doll couldn't wait for the true fun to begin but she would wait. She wanted Carrillo to have to wake up and think about his situation.

"Gordon," He spoke into his cell phone. "I'll be there. Where was it?" Gordon asked to the officer on the other line. After getting the address Gordon hurried out of his office. There was no time to waste.

Gordon arrived at the remains of the large house in record time. Ambulances and police vehicles were already there surveying the scene. He sighed as he looked at the fallen building. The house belonged to Simone Carrillo, a man Gordon had no doubt was a leader in the mob. He now had his answer though. This was Doll's work and she let him know she was winning her game. She had the man that attempted to kill her. Gordon thought in his head that the game was done. Doll won this round. Simone Carrillo would be dead before Gordon or anyone would find him but he couldn't give up.

"This looks like Doll and Joker's doing," a raspy voice that could only belong to Batman. He was in the shadows and Gordon looked around before moving closer.

"I believe Carrillo was the reason for her hospital stay." Gordon answered him. "You think you can find them?"

Gordon received no answer. Batman was already gone.

Doll skipped gleefully down the stairs to the basement. Her boots clicked on the concrete floor with every step. She could hear the rattle of the chains as she walked further into the basement. It was pitch black until she switched on the overhead lights. In the corner sat Carrillo. He was dirty and had dried blood in his hair and on his forehead. It made her smile as she stepped closer to him.

"I see you're finally awake." Doll said slowly as studied him.

"You're supposed to be dead." He pointed out. His voice was weak and rough sounding.

"Yeah, well if you had done your job correctly I would have been." Doll scolded him. She sat herself down on the dirty floor in front him with her legs crossed in front of her. She stared at him in silence for a few moments before she spoke again. "Did you really think you were going to get away with it?" She asked him.

She could feel the anger radiating off of Carrillo. His gaze burned into hers.

"You stole from me, you came into my club and threatened me, and you blew up one of my restaurants- you deserved what you got your crazy bitch!" He told her.

Doll's facial expression didn't change as she stared at him.

"Actually, The Joker rigged your restaurant to blow... I just helped him press the trigger. Also I didn't threaten you, I gave you a warning. I warning might I add that you didn't listen to. You see where that got you? Oh and also while you were passed out from the drugs _I _gave you, I blew up your house." She told him with a shrug of her shoulder. "But don't worry to much about it. You won't need it anymore. I'm going to make sure your dead before I get rid of your body."

"You can't do this!" He insisted to her. Doll thought either he was extremely dumb or he didn't realize Doll was not a mob member or a normal citizen. Doll stared at him blankly for a moment.

"I can't do this?" She questioned him. She didn't wait for a response. "I can do whatever I want. Who's going to stop me? Not you since you're all changed _up._" She told him.

"Besides," she began with a wave of her hand. "I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine. You did all of this to me... remember?"

Carrillo glared at her and if looks could kill Doll would have been dead. She giggled at that thought. It just made him glare harder. Doll stood up from her position on the floor and left him without another word.

Doll came back three hours later. Carrillo was in the same place she had left him and he watched her as she walked into the basement. She had taken off her coat and was dressed only in her dress, tights, and boots. She had a black bag slung over her shoulder as she walked fully into the basement. She walked over to Carrillo and stared down at him with a curious expression.

"Enjoying your stay?" She asked him.

"What do you think?" He asked, his chains rattling as he moved.

"I'll take that as a no then." She said as she tossed the bag onto the concrete floor. "So as you remember I'm sure, you drugged me so I wouldn't do anything... drastic while your 'boy' beat the life out of me. Well, actually he tried to but you get the point. I don't care if you attempt to do anything drastic so well do this without any fancy drugs." She said with a wave of her right hand.

"You're fucking crazy!" He growled to her.

"No, I'm not. I got my issues worked out a long time ago." Doll told him calmly.

It amazed her how quickly Carrillo, who always seemed to be a calm and collected man, lost his cool. His nice, expensive suit was now dirty and torn and his hair was tousled across his head. His brown eyes glowed with hatred towards her. It was all just very funny to her. His anger grew with every laugh.

"I think that's enough talking. Honestly, I really just feel like hitting you." She told him before she did just that. Her fist met with his face with all the strength she could muster.

Her fingers hurt when she pulled away so she knew it must have hurt him. She heard him moan in pain. She smiled dangerously. She gave him one more punch to the face which made a cracking sound as she connected with his nose. When she pulled her hand back to her it was covered in his blood. Blood was running down his tan face and she let out another fit of laughter. She went over to her bag on the floor and pulled out a small key. Walking behind him she undid the lock on the chains. They fell to the ground with a large clang against the concrete. Carrillo slumped forward without the restraints holding him but he didn't put up a fight.

Doll kicked the back of the chair making him tumble over into a heap on the floor. She kicked him in the stomach with the tip of her boot. He moaned from the pain as he laid there. Doll crouched down to his level and rolled him onto his back; his face was covered in blood but his eyes still held hatred. Doll made herself comfortable on top of his stomach as she stared at him. She pulled a switchblade out of her boot and waved it teasingly in front of his face.

The blade came out with a slight _click._ Doll ran the blade lightly down his cheek then over his mouth. The blade left shallow cuts in its wake. The cuts followed the ones Doll had on her own face.

"You know I really don't like men like you." She told him suddenly. "You look at me and think I'm just a small, little girl... what could I possibly do to you? I mean, you have plenty of men who work for you, men who are two or three times my size. But look what I've done to this city. This is _my _city and you'll play my game or you die. You didn't want to play so..." She let her sentence hang in the air.

When Doll was satisfied with her work on Carrillo she left him in a limp ball on the floor. His face was unrecognizable. Doll threw punch after punch to his face and she heard and felt his nose break underneath her knuckles. His suit was now stained with his blood and she was sure she broke a couple of his ribs by kicking him. He was still alive though, Doll was well aware. She wasn't done having her fun and she knew she would never hear the end of it if The Joker didn't get a turn.

Her hands, arms and face were covered in Carrillo's blood when she walked into The Joker's bedroom. He looked up from his chair at his desk when she shut the door behind her. He raised an eyebrow at her appearance. She threw her body on the bed and placed her hands behind her head on the pillow. She smiled the entire time.

"Looks like someone had fun." He commented as he watched her from his rolly chair. He spun in the chair to continue to watch her.

"Oh yes plenty." Doll told him. She wiggled her feet from left to right as she spoke. She was in an extremely good mood.

"Is he... dead?" The Joker asked her. His eyes surveyed all the blood on her.

Doll shook her head across the pillow. "Nope, I'm not done having fun with him yet and I thought since you... _care_ so much about me you would want a turn." She watched him as she spoke. He perked up a bit at the word 'care' and the way she said it.

He snorted a bit before standing up from his chair. He walked over to the bed and stared down at the smiling, blood covered face of Doll. His fingers tapped against the side of his legs as he stood there. His tongue slithered out of his mouth to wet his lips. Her eyes rolled over to him.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"I never said I cared." He pointed out.

"Oh, I just assumed so since you want to protect me so badly." She told him with an uncaring shrug.

"I don't care about you." The Joker told her plainly. Doll's teeth clinched at his words for a reason she didn't know and didn't want to think about. The Joker's dark eyes continued to look into hers. She felt her stomach turn unpleasantly. She pushed herself off the bed and when she stood she shoved him out of her way.

"That's not what it seemed like when you wanted _your _Doll back. Maybe I should have just left you to rot in Arkham." She told him before she walked into the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

The Joker stood in the same spot she left him in for several minutes. His hands clinched tightly at his sides and his fingernails sunk into the palm of his hands. He shook his head to kill the thoughts that plagued him. His green curls fell around his face. With one last look at the closed bathroom door, he left the bedroom and headed to the basement. He needed something to work out his frustration on and Carrillo seemed to be the perfect candidate.

When he reached the bottom of the basement he found Carrillo on the floor, his body curled into itself. He was bloody and broken. Doll had done her handy work on him. It made The Joker smile as he listened to Carrillo's ragged breath.

"You really should have not messed with her." The Joker commented as he looked down at the limp body of the mob leader. "She's got a mean kick and real bad anger management problem." The Joker continued. He spoke in a civil tone to him like they were old friends. The Joker was having his fun with him.

"She's crazy." Carrillo spit out. The Joker's hands twitched at his side. His left hand went into his pants pocket and pulled out a green handled switchblade. The click of it opening echoed through the silent basement.

"She's not crazy." The Joker told him, his voice lowered as his teeth clenched together. "Now, I know you already had a round of fun with her but me and doll face had some heated words so instead of punching her I thought I could put my frustration towards something more constructive." He explained to him.

He took his foot and turned Carrillo over and onto his back. The man let out a groan at the movement. Carrillo's face was covered in dried blood and his hair was matted to his head. The Joker reached down and pulled him up on his feet by his the collar of his shirt. The Joker ran the switchblade down his arm quickly and Carrillo screamed out in pain. The Joker tossed him back to the floor like trash. He kicked him in the stomach before he delivered punches to his face over and over again. He backed away to get a hold of himself. He would get nowhere with Doll if he killed him.

The Joker stood up and shook his green curls out of his face before leaving Carrillo on the floor where he found him. When he returned to his bedroom Doll was nowhere to be found. He looked around the room to see the bathroom door was still closed. Walking over to it he found the door was locked.

"Doll, open the door!" The Joker called out to her. He received nothing but silence in response. "Doll, if you don't answer the door I'm breaking it down." He threatened. She still didn't say a word. The Joker let out a low growl before pulling his set of keys from his pocket. When he opened the door what was behind it surprised him.

Doll was lying half naked on the bathroom tile. Her body was laid out wearing only a black bra and underwear. Her blues eyes were gazing up at the ceiling. She was wet from the shower he assumed she had taken since she was now clean of Carrillo's blood. The Joker watched her for a moment in the open doorway. She didn't seem to notice or care that he was there.

"Doll..." He drawled out slowly. He saw her finger clench together on the tile floor.

"Get out!" She told him. Her gaze never left the ceiling.

The Joker rolled his eyes before closing the door behind him but he didn't leave.

"That's the opposite of what I said." Doll commented.

"I'm not really someone who listens well." He told her. He stepped over her body and sat himself on the edge of the tub. He licked his scars as he looked down at her. He was surprised she wasn't shaking from coldness. He could still see water droplets on her skin from her shower and puddles of water underneath her.

"Doll, what are you doing?" He finally asked.

"Why should you _care_ what I'm doing?" She threw back at him. He titled his head curiously at her.

"Oh, this is unbelievable. Did I hurt little Doll's feelings?" He teased. Her fist hit the ground before she sat up and her blue eyes blazed dangerously into his brown ones.

"After I kill Carrillo I'm finding my own place." She told him.

"Why do that? You can stay here." The Joker offered.

"Why should I? So you can have a little doll to throw around when you're bored!" She had got to her feet now and was shouting. The Joker's eyes widened slightly. He never had seen Doll shout angrily and defiantly not at him.

"I seem to remember the abuse was mutual." He reminded her calmly.

"Yes, but I actually started carin-" Doll broke off her shouting. She couldn't say it. Her stomach twisted just thinking about it. She gave him one more glance before she grabbed her dress from the floor. She slipped it over her body as she walked out of the bathroom. She threw her damp hair over her shoulder and walked out of the bedroom.

Doll made it to the basement and made herself comfortable on the last step. She wasn't sure how long she watched Carrillo's limp body on the floor. It wasn't until he started moving and groaning that she broke out of her daze.

"You sure can take a beating." Doll commented dryly.

"Still fighting with your boyfriend?" Carrillo asked as he spit blood onto the floor.

Doll rose up from the step and walked slowly over to him. She watched him like a lion watches its prey.

"Maybe you're not as smart as you think you are." He commented again. "Falling for The Joker." He let out a choked laugh.

Doll stayed silent as she stood over his body. She pressed her right foot onto his throat and then smiled when his air was cut off and he gasped for breath. She let him suffer then released.

"You know it's not _smart_ to anger the person that decides when and how you die." She told him.

"You're nothing but a little girl trying to act tough." He insulted her. Blue eyes stared at him emotionless before she reopened the gash The Joker gave him on his arm with her own switchblade. He screamed out and she finally smiled.

"No, I'm a 'little girl' who is going to show Gotham what chaos really is." She told him as she dug the blade deeper into his arm. His screams mixed with her laughter. "Are you getting the message now? Have you changed you mind about me? Do you regret what you did?" She asked as she twisted the blade.

"The only… The only t-thing I regret is... is not killing you." He breathed out in between the pain. Doll nodded her head in agreement before pulling the blade out of his skin.

"Yeah, that was probably a big mistake on your part. But don't worry you're not the first to underestimate me." She told him. "Sadly for you, you're going to end up just like him... dead."

She positioned her switchblade at his throat but paused.

"If there just so happens to be a hell... if you meet a man named Vance tell him Doll said 'hi' and she'll see him there." She told him with a large smile before the blade ran across his throat.

She stared at the body until she heard the basement door open. Footsteps echoed on the steps and then stopped. She found The Joker watching her as he stood on the last step.

"Sorry, play times over." She told him. She gazed back to the dead body.

"I was looking for you." He told her. He came to stand in front of her. His larger frame towered over her tiny one.

"You found me. Good for you." She told him sarcastically.

"You left without finishing your sentence." He pointed out to her. Doll rolled her shoulders as her gaze met his expectant one.

"I don't remember that." She said with a careless shrug. She made to go around him but his hands rapped around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Say it." He growled into her ear. Doll shivered against him.

"Never." She spoke quietly.

"Say it." He repeated.

"Why should I?" She asked him. "It doesn't matter."

"It might matter to... someone." The Joker said into her ear. His hands slid up and down her sides.

"Fine, you want to hear it so bad have it your way. I care about you. I've never cared about _anyone _in my entire life. When someone annoyed me I just killed them but I can't do that to you. I hate it but it's the truth!" She told him her tone rising. She pulled out of his grip and made it to the stairs before he spoke.

"Hey Doll," he called to get her attention. She turned to him expectantly. "Earlier what I said... I lied." He told her and he knew that she knew what he was referring to. She smiled at him before she went up the stairs. He followed after her.

"You're not really going to move out are you?" He asked as they walked side by side up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Not if you don't want me to." She answered.

"I don't want you to." He told her.

When Gordon arrived at the station he was greeted with a black bag laying on the steps with a letter addressed to him taped on the front. Pulling it off, he opened it. Familiar handwriting greeted him.

_G__**ordon,**_

_**I **__**hope you enjoy your**__**...**__** gift. I really shou**__**ld start charging **__**for all the help I've been giving to the Gotham Police Department ha ha ha! Just so **__**you'**__**re**__** clear you and Batman lost the game but promise me you won't be a sore loser. We'll play again real soon I'm sure. Maybe even get up close and persona**__**l again. I'd like to see if you're always that brave in the face of danger. Tell Batman I said 'hello' and The Joker and I will see you **__**real soon**__**.**_

**_D__oll_**

When Gordon unzipped the bag he was faced with the dead, broken body of Simone Carrillo. Gordon sighed; Doll was right. She had won this time but he wouldn't give up. He would make sure that both Doll and The Joker would be back in Arkham where they belonged. He was determined to bring peace back to Gotham City. He knew that he had his hands full. When Doll was involved it was never easy and now she was working alongside The Joker it was double the trouble. Gotham was in for a dark time but Gordon was determined to find the light.


	21. Crazy Talk

**Okay so here is a short story/one shot staring the lovely Doll. Basically it a compainion piece to Stitched Together showing her time at Arkham Asylum. I hope you enjoy and leave me some feedback! =]**

Crazy Talk

Doll sat in the metal chair as the handcuffs rubbed her wrists until they were red and her ankles were chained together underneath the table. She wiggled her hands around in the handcuffs making her already red skin become irritated and chaffed. Her eyes shined as she looked around the so called therapy room she was in. It looked more like the interrogation room she had spoken to Gordon in a couple of days ago than anything else. She laid her hands on the table in front of her and tapped her finger against the cold metal. It felt soothing on her scared fingertips. She heard the door open then close. Footsteps came closer until she heard the scarping of the other chair as someone sat themselves down in it.

She looked in front of her to see a man who looked to be in his early forties or possible late thirties. He had slicked back blonde hair and gray eyes. He would be considered attractive. Doll stared at his face, her face expressionless. His eyes flickered from her then down to the file folders in his hand. He laid them out in front of him on the table. He didn't make eye contact with her for several minutes. They sat in silence except for the occasional clicking of Doll's cuffs and rustling of paper. He pulled a tape recorder from his briefcase then sat the briefcase on the floor beside his chair. He sat the recorder on the table and hit the play button. Doll watched him with a tiny smirk as he did all this.

"How are you feeling today patient 42176?" The doctor finally asked her. She didn't respond. He looked up at her when she continued to remain silent. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, were you talking to me?" She asked. "First things first my names isn't patient 42176. My name is Doll. Get it right." She told him. Her face still showed not expression as she talked and neither did her voice. She was completely calm.

"That's not your real name." The doctor stressed. Doll raised an eyebrow at him. The doctor continued speaking. "You weren't born Doll you created that name for yourself. I want to know your _real_ name, the name your parents gave you."

Blue eyes continued to gaze at him curiously.

"What's _your _name?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm Doctor Leens." He answered.

"Well, Doctor Leens let's get something out of the way. My name _is_ Doll. I have no other name so you're uh barking up the wrong tree. I have never been called by anything else." She told him matter of factually. "Now, my next question is what do you wish to accomplish with me?"

"I'm here to cure you." He stated simply. It was greeted with the sound of Doll's laughter. It was loud and echoed around in the empty room. It was several moments before she calmed down. Her breathing was loud and a few giggles escaped from her.

Her hands were once again wiggling in her handcuffs. The skin around her wrists was peeling and bright red. Leens continued to watch her cautiously. He had read her file and knew what she was capable of. The doctors at Arkham Asylum were in an up roar about her. They all wanted to make a name for themselves and patient 42176 was their ticket to fame. All they had to do was make progress with her. Now that he was sitting in a room with her he could feel that was easier said then done.

"Cure me?" She asked him. Her blue eyes gazed into his gray ones. "But I'm not sick doctor." She drug out the last word as she gave him a teeth showing smile.

"I beg to differ. You are very sick in the mind. You just don't realize it." He explained. He noticed that her body shifted. He wondered if he was making her uncomfortable or nervous. He realized a moment later that it was from annoyance.

"I know that most of the _crazies_ that come through here are like puzzle pieces you just have to put back together but I'm not like them. I'm not crazy!" She stressed. She continued talking after a moment. "You see there isn't anything wrong with me so... there is nothing to um cure as you put it."

Doctor Leens was silent as he studied her. She paid him no attention. Her gaze traveled around the room as his gray eyes watched her. She had been at Arkham for three days and so far she had caused no trouble. When she was brought in she behaved. The guards double checked her for any weapons before changing her into the orange asylum jumpsuit. There were several doctors that had requested to be her psychiatrist and Leens sat up little bit straighter in his seat at the thought that he was the one chosen to be her doctor. He would be the one to get the credit for any improvement that the patient makes.

Leens cleared his throat loudly to get her attention to focus back on him. He needed to get back on track. "So Doll," he began making sure to use the name that she wanted to go by. He didn't approve but it seemed to only way to get her to talk. "How about we start with why you kill."

She gave him her attention then. She stared at him again before answering. Leens felt like she was studying him. "You want to know why I... kill?" she asked him unsure. He nodded. "See it's not really about the killing per say it's more about the message."

"The message?" He asked.

"Yes, you see I don't follow these rules that the government tries to force upon people. I showed Gotham that you can do whatever you want. It doesn't take much to cause chaos and chaos is the best way to live. There's no rules… just being a head of everyone else. We're all just animals deep down no matter how civilize some of us may try to be. In the end we're all just looking out for ourselves." She explained to him.

Her logic unsettled him. She was unlike any patient he had every dealt with. He had dealt with delusional people before but she wasn't like them. She showed great intelligence and she had skills in manipulation. She showed that she had control of her actions and feelings. She admitted to her crimes and had no qualm telling about them. Even when she was in court she pleaded guilty- even against her lawyer's judgment. She didn't blame her crimes on anyone else or say that a higher power made her do it. Basically what it boiled down to was she wanted to do it because she thought it was fun.

Doctor Leens had one more session with Doll and it was his last session with her and anyone from the asylum. The session was cut short and he went straight to Doctors Cranes office and told him he was done.

"Good morning." Doctor Leens greeted her two days after their first session.

Doll watched him as he sat down in the seat in front of her. "Good morning." She replied back.

"I heard you've been unnerving some nurses down in your cell." Leens pointed out. Doll shrugged.

"I didn't _do_ anything to them. I was just… watching them. I have a window in my room so I decided to use it." She told him.

"I must ask you to stay away from the window from now on." Leens ordered her. He watched as Doll's jaw tightened in annoyance. She wasn't someone that was used to being ordered around. A moment later a smile was back on her face like nothing had ever happened. Leens added bi-polar to her growing list of disorders.

"So what's on the agenda for today? Want to talk about what weapon I prefer most or how easy it is to kill someone?" Doll asked with a large smile.

"No, today I think we need to start at the beginning. How about we talk about your parents?" He suggested. He watched her body movements carefully. She continued to lie back in her chair and her lips were still stretched across her scared face in a happy smile.

"They're dead." She said simply. No emotion what so ever.

"How did they die?"

"They lost too much blood. That's generally how most people go." She told him. He expected to see a smirk on her face but there was none.

"Did you kill them?" He asked.

"Possibly." She answered with a careless shrug.

Leens could tell his face was turning red. He could feel the heat on his cheeks. He had never had a patient that was like her. She was witty and knew exactly how to play the mind games of a psychiatrist.

"I'm curious, if you make progress with me and I become a good little girl who wants to obey the law... what do you get out of it?" She asked him suddenly. Her blue eyes stared at him expectantly.

"Just the satisfaction of a job well done." He lied. Her blue eyes narrowed at him dangerously. He shifted in his seat slightly.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that? I'm not dumb. I've proved I'm not. I think that you would get a nice raise, a new comfy office, and probably a front page story in the newspaper." She told him. Her fingers were drumming on the table in a fast marching beat.

"I don't care about all that." Leens tried to dismiss. "I care about the patient not any rewards that come along with it." Another lie.

"You know what I really hate?" Doll asked him. "Liars!" She told him. "You just prove my point that everyone looks out for themselves. You don't care about the patients; you just care about improving your job title."

"That's not true!" Leens told her strongly. She laughed at him. Her chains rattled around her.

Leens had heard enough. He called in the orderlies to come get her and bring her back to her cell. When they unlocked her feet she maneuvered her way out of their grasp. She went straight at Leens. He was in shock that when she put him against the wall he didn't fight back. The orderlies came rushing to his aid. Before they got Doll under control she reached up to whisper in his ear.

"How do you live with all your lies?" She asked in his ear. Before the orderlies pulled her away she bit down on his ear lobe _hard_. When the orderlies pulled her back she was smirking at him. She laughed as they dragged her out of the door. Her laughter echoed through the entire hallway.

Leens took a moment to compose himself and then touched his ear. He sighed in relief when he felt it was actually still there and the pain was subsiding. He made his way to Doctor Crane's office with determination. He was done dealing with these crazies. They weren't worth it.

Doll smiled widely when she heard the news about Leens. Her next psychiatrist was a man named Doctor Hall. He didn't last long either. Their first session was spent with him trying to get her to talk about her feeling and her past life. Doll thought he was just full of crap. She wasn't one of the crazies here that broke down and poured their soles out to them.

Her next psychiatrist was a woman named Doctor Pierce. Pierce thought she could relate to Doll; she laughed at the doctor for suggesting that. There was no way that stuffy woman was anything like Doll.

Doll was setting in her usual seat when the woman came in. She was dressed in a gray dress skirt and matching dress coat. She took the seat in front of Doll, her posture perfect. The woman was early thirties with dark brown hair pulled in a bun on top of her head with chocolate brown eyes. Doll copied the woman's posture and her head tilted slightly to the right as she gazed at her.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Pierce." The woman greeted her. Doll gave her a smile.

"Good morning." Doll replied back just as friendly.

"And how are you doing today?" She asked her. Doll was silent for a moment. She studied the lady.

"I'm just peachy." Doll told her with an over exaggerated smile. She watched the doctor pull a notebook from her expensive black briefcase that was setting on the floor beside her. Doll watched as she wrote something down.

"So," Doll dragged out the word slowly. "They sent a woman this time. That's very interesting. So what makes you so special that you get to take me on?" Doll got straight to the point. Pierce didn't show any surprise at her blunt question.

"Well, I feel like you might find it easier talking to a woman instead of a man. Apparently the director agreed with me." She explained to her. Doll scoffed at her.

"Or they want to punish you. I already made one doctor quit... maybe the director just wants to see how tough you really are." Doll suggested with a smirk. Pierce shifted in her chair before writing down something else in her notebook.

Pierce cleared her throat before speaking. "I think we can relate to one another." Doll raised her eyes questioningly at the doctor.

"You think you can _relate_ to me?" Doll laughed. "So what when your not a doctor you go around blowing up buildings, shooting people's brains out, and laughing at the stupidity of Gotham's citizens?"

Pierce was taking back at Doll's question. She had heard from her past doctors' what she was like but she thought they were exaggerating... they weren't. She was unlike anyone she had seen or read about. She knew how to push peoples buttons and get under their skin. Doll knew how to talk in sessions without actually giving anything away about herself. Doctor Pierce refused to give up. She planed to prove that she was better then the male doctors before her. She was going to show what she was capable of.

"Well, no I don't do any of that but I think we can relate in other ways." Pierce told her. Doll waved her cuffs in gesture for her to go on. "Well, people look at you and think your harmless because of your gender and small size, correct?"

Doll nodded slowly.

"Well, they think the same about me. They think psychology is a male field. They think women are to fragile to handle this job. I wish to show them that their wrong." Pierce told her. She thought this would make Doll open up more but when she looked up at her Doll had a smug smile across her scarred face.

"So you _plan_ to use me to do this?" Doll questioned. "You think if you helped me then it would show that your better than the male doctors. I'm not really a person that throws my trust around. Just because your discriminated in your field doesn't mean you can relate to me. I don't have to prove anything to these people. I walk into a room and people take one look at me and they know to be afraid... if they don't I quickly give them a reason to be."

Pierce wrote something down again. It was slightly annoying. She could tell though that Pierce wasn't happy about how the session was going. Her body was even more tense than when she first sat down. Doll gave her another smile.

"Do you like attention?" Pierce questioned her.

"It really depends on whose attention I'm getting." Doll told her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you draw attention to your scars with paint and then there's the way you dress. You stand out... that shows you want the attention on you. Your men wore faceless masks that gave them no identity but you showed yourself off to everyone." Pierce explained. "We usually associate this cry of attention to lack of it in childhood. Did you have a bad childhood; abuse or neglect from your parents?"

Doll stared at her for a long time without making a sound. Pierce thought she was finally making some progress or that she caught Doll off guard. She felt like she was close to something big happening. Doll made a popping sound with her mouth after a few minutes of silence. She rested her elbows on the table in front of her; her chin rested in between the palms of her hands. Her blue eyes twinkled with something that Pierce didn't like.

"Lets set something straight, I don't cry for attention anymore than anyone else. What makes people notice me so well is because I have the tendency to shoot peoples' brains out. It's accidental not deliberate attention. If you think you're going to throw text book psychology at me and except me to break down and talk about my supposedly bad childhood you'll be sadly mistaken." Doll leaned back in her chair, her eyes never leaving the doctors.

"There's nothing wrong with me. The only difference between me and others is I don't hold back my urges I just do them. I don't think about the consequences. If I feel like slitting someones throat and I have the means to do so then I just simply... do it."

"You don't feel guilty about killing innocent people?" Pierce asked her. She had dealt with emotional detached people before but none of them was quite like Doll. Pierce felt like Doll was a whole new kind of insane that not one disorder could describe.

"I wouldn't really consider anyone in this city innocent but to answer question no I don't." Doll answered with a careless shrug of her shoulders.

Doll gave Doctor Pierce some credit. She lasted longer then the doctors before her. She still thought that she could relate to Doll and could help her. Doll tolerated her slightly. Doll was getting tired of her game though. She didn't ask her any fun questions. Pierce wanted her to talk about her feelings towards her family, her childhood, and her scars. Doll laughed at her text book questions. She could tell the Doctor Pierce was somewhat new to her job. It didn't help Pierce out that Doll remembered Allison's time in college studying for the same field.

Doll's last session with Pierce was fun. She had manged to get a hold of a bobby pin and was able to get herself out of her handcuffs. She did it discretely under the table as Pierce rambled on about feelings. The next thing Pierce knew was that Doll had scrambled across the table and knocked her out of her chair. Doll held her wrists down as her body rested about Pierce's. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of fear as she stared up at Doll's smiling face.

"You want me to open up about what I'm feeling, well I've been feeling extremely bored since you became my doctor. They must be getting desperate to send you. I heard Doctor Crane was smart but I'm starting to have my doubts about him." Doll told her as her fingernails sunk into Pierce's wrists. Pierce let out a terrified scream. Doll wrapped her hands around her throat and cut off her airway. Doll heard the door burst open and the rush of footsteps coming towards them. The guards roughly pulled Doll off of the doctor. One of the orderlies came into the room and jabbed a syringe into her and then everything went fuzzy.

Doctor Pierce resigned after the incident. Doll laughed happily in her cell about it.

Doll wanted a challenge, someone that would play her game. These doctors didn't have the intelligence to do so.

She was confined to her cell for a three weeks without therapy sessions. Apparently she went from being the most popular patient to the less favorite. No one wanted to put their mind on the table for her. It also didn't help the fact that she killed an orderly the day before. He pushed her too far. He took her corporation a little too lightly and it ended with Doll attacking him. She bit into his neck leaving a nice set of bite marks in her wake. He screamed as her teeth sunk into his flesh. She held her hands down on his neck blocking his wind pipe. By the time the other men were able to get her off of him he was already gone. She heard that same day that she had a new doctor. Her therapy sessions would continue the next day.

After her first session with Doctor Crane she couldn't wait for what was to come. He was just what she wanted and more. His drug was a slight surprise but a good one. The look on his face was priceless when he realized she was _laughing _not screaming. Doll was sure they would have plenty of fun together. She couldn't wait to get to know Scarecrow better.

A week after their first therapy session Doll once again found herself in the semi-empty room. She waited patiently for the good doctor as she listened to the minutes tick away on the wall clock behind her. She finally heard the click of the door opening and closing. She glanced up to watch Crane take the seat in front of her. His dark hair was nicely parted and his glasses covered his unnerving blue eyes. He watched her in silence.

"Scared any more patients' today doctor?" She asked him after a few moments of silence.

"Shockingly you're my first patient of the day." He told her.

"Well don't I feel special." She told him with a hint of sarcasm.

"You should feel lucky that you're here. You made two doctors quit and now no one else _wants _you." He said. His voice was full of arrogance. Doll gave him a smile as she drummed her fingers on the table.

"And I should care why? Those doctors that _you _assigned me were a joke. Now I like jokes as much as the next person but I wanted a challenge and well I got one." She told him her smile still in place. Her blue eyes met with his and she copied his stance. She stood up straighter with her face neutral from any expression.

"I'm not like normal doctors." Crane stated. Doll's lip twitched upwards breaking her facade.

"Oh, trust me I'm very aware of that." She said leaning forward in her seat. Her arms slid across the table, her handcuffs scarping against the metal. Her face tilted to the right as she studied him in silence for a moment. "Would you like to talk about your problems... doctor?" She asked him seriously.

"We're here to talk about your problems." Crane reminded her.

Doll tapped her cuffed hands on the table three times before shaking her head. "I don't _have_ any problems but you sure do." Doll told him with a knowing look. "I want to talk about you."

Doll watched him. In the last session when she pushed him he attempted to use his fear gas. He could still try to use it but Doll wasn't worried. She knew it wouldn't work. She wondered if he would try again. He looked like a man that didn't give up easily. She watched as his face twitched in a sure sign of annoyance. She slid her arms back down the table. She rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin in the palm of her hands.

"_I _want to talk about your scars... do you remember how you got them?" He asked her. His voice told her that he was telling her that he was in charge. It made Doll want to laugh. He couldn't force her to answer anything.

"Yeah," she answered simply. She shrugged her shoulder carelessly.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked. He was looking at her... waiting.

"I woke up and my face felt like someone had took a meat tenderizer to it. Then they healed to give me this pretty face that I have now." She told him. She smiled at him, her head still rested in the palm of her handcuffed hands.

Crane blinked and then stared at her. He stayed silent for a few minutes. Doll fascinated him. He wasn't quite sure how to take her though. She wasn't afraid of him and his fear gas didn't help him. She wasn't a screaming mess like some of the patients at Arkham. He could talk to Doll but she had the intelligence to pick up on the doctor's tricks. If she didn't want to tell him something there was no way she was going to slip up. Crane hated it but he knew that she was in charge of the sessions and she knew it.

"What happened to the person who gave them to you?" He asked even though he knew the answer. Doll's smiled widened.

"I killed them." She stated simply. It was nothing to her.

Crane noticed she had no regrets about killing anyone but she didn't exactly brag about it either. She didn't have blood lust or the unnatural need to kill. It wasn't something she thought about or stressed over. Crane believed she possessed the ability to live a normal life. She just chose not to. He truly questioned her sanity.

She had her faults that made her different. She had no guilt for anything she did. She had no morals or rules. She acted first and didn't think about it after. Doll had no fear of her own safety either. He could tell that from reading her criminal record. She took a lot of chances that could have easily ended with her death.

She was a manipulator. She easily turned situation to fit her own need or for her own entertainment. Doll also had an uncanny tick to copy people. He noticed it in his first few sessions with her. She would copy his way of sitting or the way he spoke. He wasn't sure if she did it on purpose or if she even realized she did it. Personally, Crane didn't think she purposely did it. It was just one of the many unusual habits of Doll. She was an ever changing enigma. Even her philosophies and reasons would change at times. He could never figure her out because when he thought he had her pegged everything would change.

The room was filled with Doll's laughter as shook in her chair. Crane sat in front of her with his burlap mask covering his face. The fear gas was perfected yet it still didn't cause a reaction on her. It irritated him and Scarecrow to no end. He wanted to see Doll shaking in fear.

"Aww, Scarecrow you're just so much fun!" She told him in between her laughter. "But you know if you wanted to have some real fun you would get rid of these pesky chains." Doll suggested as she rattled the cuffs on her hands and ankles.

"I don't think so." Crane told her from behind his mask.

"What, are you _scared _of me Doctor Crane? The master of fear is scared of little old me!" She teased him with a large smile over her scarred face.

"You are to stay in your restraints at all times." He told her matter of factually. Doll scoffed at him. "And nothing you say will change that. It's Arkham's policy for maximum security patients." He explained.

"Oh, I get it. So testing out illegal drugs on your patients is also a policy at Arkham?" She questioned him. He didn't answer as he pulled off his mask and pulled his glasses from his suit jacket pocket. He put them back on without a word. He looked annoyed. Doll quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No, it's not." He told her. She could tell his patients was once again wearing thin. She loved it. The doctor was always so calm and collected. She liked to see him rattled.

"Well if you can brake that... _rule _than it shouldn't be a problem for you to let me be out of my restraints just once." She gave him an innocent smile.

"Do you doubt my intelligence? Your liketrick isn't going to work." He told her. He thought he had outsmarted her but she didn't look all to put out by it. She was coping his posture once again. She was smiling at him though.

"I wasn't trying to trick you, I just thought we would have more fun if we were both free of restraints." She told him. "You could even free yourself you know. I can help you with that. I studied psychology once upon a time. I could help you with... Scarecrow." She offered him.

"I don't need your help." He snapped at her. Doll pushed her shoulders back and gave a surprised smile. Crane never sounded like that to her before. Doll looked over her shoulder at the wall clock to check the time. She took note that her session was almost over. Crane was once again watching her every move. She wondered what he was hoping to discover. He was most likely going to be disappointed.

It was three months later and Doll was sitting in her metal chair in the all to familiar therapy room. Her upper body was tucked into a straightjacket. She glared at the wall in front of her waiting for Crane to show up. She wasn't happy about not being able to move her arms. She had been stuck in the jacket for a week and it got old fast. She knew why she was in it and she guesses from their perspective she deserved it. It was punishment for attacking another male orderly and a female nurse. The nurse was just an accident really. She just got in the way. The orderly had it coming. Doll hated being pushed around and he made the mistake of doubting her. He saw her as just a helpless, confused girl. She proved him wrong. His face would never look the same again but he would live and so would the nurse. She had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing them around anytime soon.

She heard the door open but ignored it. She wasn't in the mood for Crane. Her nose itched and she could do nothing about it and her arms were numb inside the jacket.

Crane took his seat in front of her without a word. Doll's glare fixated on him. He gave her a small smirk in return. He was enjoying her anger. It was one of the first negative emotions that Doll had ever showed and it was genuine.

"Enjoying your new jacket?" He asked. For the first time since Doll had been Crane's patient she really wanted to just break his arrogant neck in two. She was sure this was his doing. The smirk on his face proved it.

"I'm sure it will become all the rage this season." Doll told him, her voice oozed sarcasm.

"I'm sure it will." Crane replied.

Doll continued to stare at him. Her blue eyes watched his every move.

"Enjoying your punishment?" Crane asked her. His mouth twitched back into a smirk. Doll's arms wiggled inside the jacket.

"Oh yeah, I'm just peachy. I got less punishment when I_ killed_ someone." Doll told him. She rolled her blues before shaking her long blonde hair out to her face.

"That was before you were technically my patient." Crane explained to her.

"Was that the reason that all the other doctors were scared off? They didn't like me anymore after I killed one of their own." Doll asked.

"That might have had something to do with it or the fact that you play mind games in your therapy sessions." He told her. His facial expression was once again neutral.

"Yet you still keep coming back to me." Doll mused. "What makes you come back? Can you not quit until you figured me out?" She asked, one blonde eyebrow raised.

"You're my most interesting patient." He honestly told her. Doll didn't show any surprise at his confession. It didn't even seem to faze her. It irked Crane just a tad. He was hoping to get some emotional response.

"Flattery will get you no where." She warned him.

"What about honesty?" He questioned her.

"If everyone was honest with each other then well... everyone would probably locked up in this place for one reasons or another." She told him with a shrug of her restrained shoulders.

"You think so?" He asked her intrigued. Doll gave him her first smile of the day. It made Crane feel like he asked the wrong question.

"Well, people thank that your... sane right?" She asked him. She didn't give him time to respond. "Of course they do I mean you're the boss of this place but if you were _honest_ with everyone then you would tell them about your little experiments on your patients and you would tell them all about your best buddy Scarecrow. But you don't so they still think your a normal, law abiding citizen." She explained to him. "See me point?"

He didn't respond to her. His eyes meet with hers for a few minutes before he stood up from his chair. The therapy session was done for today.

"Have fun in your straitjacket." He told her with a smirk before he left.

A few months later Crane was no longer an employee at Arkham Asylum. After trying to release his perfected fear toxin into the water supply and failing due to The Batman he was now a wanted criminal. Doll had a big laugh when she heard the news. A part of her would miss Crane just because he was the only doctor in this place that made any sense. None of the doctors wanted her so she was to fall under the new director of the asylums care. His name was Doctor Rains. She couldn't wait to see what he was like. She didn't have much hope for him.

Doll was sitting in her normal chair with her wrists and ankles cuffed together. She tapped her fingers on the metal table in time with the ticking clock that was behind her on the wall. Exactly fifty-five seconds later the door opened to reveal what she only assumed was Doctor Rains. He was probably in his late forties and had prominent green eyes and dark brown hair that was combed over to one side. Doll wondered if he fixed his hair like that to cover a bald spot. He was average height and was a little on the heavy side. He didn't look like any fun. He seemed arrogant like Crane by the way he walked in and set in front of Doll but she could see the fear in his eyes. He was uncomfortable with being this close to her. Doll gave him a friendly smile to reassure him.

"Good morning." Doll dragged out the phrase happily.

"Good morning." Doctor Rains replied back. He stared at her almost suspiciously. She wondered what Crane's note said about her.

"Are you enjoying being the new director?" She asked casually. He almost seemed surprised by her. "Is this your first time? I don't remember hearing your name around here before."

Doll leaned casually back in her chair. Her blue eyes focused on his face. Her wrists rubbed against her handcuffs making them red.

"Yes, this is my first time working here." He told her.

"So this is the first time you've worked with the real crazies. Did you have a cushy job before... talking to married couples about their problems or maybe you helped children who had daddy's that drank to much." Doll teased and mocked. She watched him squirm in his chair. It showed she was at least close or right at the truth.

"I don't see how any of that is your business." He told her. His tone raising slightly in pitch.

"Well, I'm just trying to get to know my new doctor. I had such a close relationship with Crane, I thought we could do the same." Doll explained with a smirk covering her scared face.

"These sessions are to talk about you and you only." He told her sternly.

Doll stood up without warning and saw Doctor Rains visibly jump in fear. She smiled as she stood at her end of the table. Her restraints not letting her move any further.

"Let me give you a hint since your new. The only reason I even talked to Crane was because he was fun. He saw me as a little science experiment he just couldn't figure out. I may have talked to him but I'm sure it shows in his notes that just because I talked to him doesn't mean that he was any closer to 'figuring me out' than the first time he walked through that door. Do you seriously think that you're going to do any better than him?"

Rains didn't say a word to her. He stared at her in shock. Doll could tell he didn't have much experience when it came to 'difficult' patients. How he even got the job here was a mystery to her.

Doll sat back down in her chair. Her elbows rested on the table in front of her. Her chin rested on top of the palms of her hands. A smirk was still on her face. Her blue eyes blared into his green ones.

"Do you think I'm going to talk to some arrogant, want to be psychiatrist like you?" Doll asked him.

She watched as his face turned bright red. Doll started laughing and she couldn't quit. Her laughter fueled his anger and frustration. It wasn't long before he stood up and stormed out of the room. A few minutes after he left the orderlies came to walk her back to her room. She continued her laughter through the entire trip and afterward in her room.

That was Doll's last therapy session during her stay at Arkham. Rains wanted nothing to do with and none of the other doctors did either. It made Doll almost feel accomplished but she was bored. For the most part she was stuck in her room with nothing to do but stare at the walls. She was not allowed any possessions. She had successfully attacked three more employees in her stay and now was giving shots to sedate her. Doll was getting tired of her vacation. She wanted to be back out in Gotham. She wanted to play with Gordon once again and to meet the new player on her playground... The Batman. She also had heard rumors of a new criminal. One that she wanted to meet badly. From the rumors she had heard he seemed like he had a great sense of humor. She felt like The Joker was just her type of person.

**I hope you guys enjoyed. Not sure what is going to be next for Doll but there will be more. Hoped you enjoyed it. I thought it turned out pretty good so please leave me your thoughts in a comment.**


	22. Little Annie

**So everyone seems to love Annie... so I decided to give you a story about what happens to her later in life. I hope you guys enjoy and I have a few things to tell you guys.**

**1. I'm still working on several more short stories that take place after Stitched Together and someday I hope to do a full on sequel.**

**2. I happy to annouce a new project I'm taking on. I am going to bring Doll to life. My friends and I are going to create videos of scenes from Stitched Together then post them on youtube. I hope to have the first video up by the end of August or the begining of September. I hope that this will be something you guys will enjoy. I will post something on here to let you guys know when the first video is up and I can't wait for feed back not only on the soon to be videos but also on the new short story Little Annie!**

**Thank you guys so much for all the great reviews and favorites so far. I really appreciate them all! 3**

It had been eight exciting years since Doll had met The Joker, lost her memory, and had killed the mob leader that attempted to kill her. Doll was pretty much the same. Same long messy blonde hair, same large blue eyes, and same old scars with a few new ones. Surprisingly enough she was still with The Joker. They continued their chaotic mission on Gotham and it's citizens. In those years they had been sent to Arkham on several occasions and even spend a lot of time in the company of Commissioner Gordon and locked away in his holding cells. Batman was still around and still a major part of Doll and The Joker's fun.

Doll was reading the Gotham Times when The Joker walked in to the room. She was laying stretched out on her stomach on their bed with the newspaper spread out on the floor around her. The Joker just shook his head amused at her. Her quirks were fascinating to him. After knowing her for eight years he still didn't know as much about Doll as he thought he should. He knew her story of how Doll came to be on her own but he still didn't know everything. Her mind was a mystery still.

"Oh now that's very interesting." Doll muttered as she picked up a section of the newspaper off of the floor. She rolled on to her back and held the section of newspaper above her. Her smile grew and then the laughter started.

"What's so funny?" The Joker asked her.

"Oh little Annie I honesty didn't know you had it in you." Doll laughed and threw the paper down onto the bed before walking into the conjoining bathroom.

The Joker picked up the paper she dropped. His eyes traveled quickly over it until he found what had caught her attention.

YOUNG GIRL SENT TO ARKHAM FOR MURDER OF PARENTS

Eighteen year old Annabelle Pruitt was found guilty of brutally murdering her parents in their home. She was sent to Arkham Asylum for observation and psychological help after police officers found her covered in blood in a state of shock. When and if proven stable she then will have to face trial for her actions.

The Joker tossed the newspaper back on the bed to see what Doll was doing. Opening the door to the bathroom he watched her pull a black frilly shirt over her head. She was wearing tight skinny maroon pants as well as black ankle boots.

His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his right facial scar as he watched her. "Uh watcha doing?" He finally asked her.

"I'm going to pay little Annie a visit." Doll told him as she slid past him and out the door. She grabbed her gun from the desk against the wall before walking out of the room all together. The Joker right on her heels.

"Do I uh get to come?" He asked keeping in step with her. Doll shrugged carelessly.

It was five minutes past eleven pm when they reached Arkham Asylum. Two men were to stay in the van while The Joker and Doll went inside. They weren't to worried. Over the years they knew the place like the back of their hand. They new how to brake in and out of the place.

Doll shot the guard at the front desk before he could alert anyone. She pushed his body to the floor and took his seat in front of his computer. Bringing up the patient records she quickly typed in Annabelle Pruitt into the search bar. Her name came up only a second later and Doll clicked on it. She was listed as a low level patient; Doll scoffed at that, this was going to be a piece of cake. Her room number 476 and that was all she needed to know. After hitting a few buttons she stood and made her way to the elevator with The Joker right beside her.

It wasn't hard to break into Annie's room. She was laying huddled on her small bed in the corner of the room. Her brown hair was a mess as it fell down her back in tangles. She was still thin and short like Doll remembered. She had the same built as Doll. Doll watched her closely as she opened the door. She watched as Annie's body tensed at the sound of the door opening and her footsteps. She noticed that The Joker stayed in the hallway.

"I could tell you I was proud _but_ you ended up here so..." Doll trailed off as she glanced around the room lazily. Annie's head snapped up at her voice. Her eyes wide in shock. She brought her fist to rub her eyes as if to make sure it was really real. Doll smirked at that. She wondered briefly what kind of drugs they had put the girl on.

"You're.. you're here... Doll." She whispered mostly to herself in disbelief. "Why?"

"Well, I can just leave you here to rot if you like." Doll told her with a small shrug. She went to turn around but Annie's voice stopped her.

"You're here to help me?" She asked unsure.

"If you want me to." Doll told her. Annie gave a small nod and that was all Doll needed. "Follow me and uh stay close to us."

"Us?" She asked as she followed Doll out of the room. She stumbled back a few steps when she saw The Joker leaning casually against the wall his eyes darting up and down the hall. Doll followed Annie's line of sight towards him and let out a small laugh at her frightened face.

"Oh please his just a puppy dog compared to me." Doll told her as she grabbed Annie's shoulder to push her into moving. She answered The Joker's glare with an innocent smile.

"I'm not a puppy dog, doll face." The Joker told her as he shot a guard that had just stepped off the elevator. Annie screamed and then the alarms went off. Either they had heard the gun shots or found the dead guard downstairs. Either way it was time to hustle. They took the stairs to go down. Doll was leading with Annie in the middle and The Joker was last.

Doll shot what she though might have been a night nurse on their way down the stairs. Annie didn't scream but Doll felt her jump from behind her. They reached the lobby quickly after that and made a run and didn't stop until they were back at the van where the two men still waited.

Doll threw open the van door and pushed Annie inside and hopped inside herself and then The Joker. Annie sat huddle into a ball in the floor while Doll sat in between The Joker's legs on the floor while he sat on the bench that was against the van wall opposite the door. Doll's arms were curled around his legs to keep her in place as the van flew down the roads of Gotham. Her eyes never left the huddled up form of Annie. She hadn't said a word since getting into the van.

They reached the hide out in only twenty minutes. It was another abandon hotel building. Doll and The Joker like them the best because it was easier to set up to work as a headquarters and a home.

Annie followed them quietly and obediently into the building. She moved closer to Doll as she felt the eyes of their men on her. Doll noticed the slight movement.

"If you can't keep your eyes to yourself then I can _take_ them from you." She warned them as she waved her hand carelessly in the air. Their eyes went back to the television quickly. "This way Annie." She called out to the scared girl. Annie made her think so much of Allison it made her want to puke. She was curious to what happened to make this girl snap and kill her parents. She wondered if she had a voice in her head like Allison had her.

"Doll," The Joker called out to her. She sent Annie to their bedroom and then went to face The Joker in the hallway.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you think this is a good idea? Are you going to keep the girl as pet or a project?" He questioned her. Doll scoffed at him. "Or is she so much like your dead other half they you feel compelled to help her?"

Her hands twitched at her sides just wanting to strangle him. She wasn't sure what it was about Annie that made her want to help her. Doll wasn't even sure if what she was doing would be considered helping.

"This has _nothing_ to do with Allison." Doll told him sternly. He held his hand up in mock surrender and moved around her to go back down the stairs.

"Whatever you say beautiful. Have fun with your girly time. I'll get one of the boys to get pizza." He told her before walking down the stairs and out of site.

Doll shook her head before she made her way into her bedroom she shared with The Joker. She had excepted to find Annie curled up on the bed or maybe in one of the corners of the room but she wasn't. She found her actually looking around the room curiously. She looked over the walls that had massive amount of newspaper articles hung randomly on them. The desk against the wall next to the door held a large amount of papers, knives, and a small porcelain doll that resembled Doll herself. Annie carefully picked it up to study it. The doll looked like it had seen better days. It's dress was dirty and her forehead had a small crack near the hairline and one of her legs had been glued back on just below the knee. But all in all the doll looked like it had been careful dearly.

"I see you found my doll." Doll's voice startled her. She quickly but gently sat the doll back down in its place. She turned around to face Doll to find her staring at her from the doorway. Annie was nervous. She didn't quite understand why she was here or why Doll broke her out of Arkham.

"It looks just like you." Annie said quietly. "Where do you get?" She asked curiously.

"It was a gift from The Joker." Doll answered as she closed the door. Annie watched her nervously.

"He doesn't really seem like a gift giving... person." Annie wasn't sure if the word person really described The Joker or Doll for that matter. They sometimes seemed like another species to Annie.

"Everyone has secrets. Especially you; isn't that right Annie?" Doll questioned as she took a seat in the rolling chair in front of the desk. She twirled around a few times as she watched Annie.

"I guess your right." She answered with a small shrug.

"So what happened? What made little, innocent Annie snap?" She was truly curious and it showed on her face. Annie pulled at the bottom of her orange Arkham shirt as she stared down at the stained carpet underneath her feet.

"You were right about my father. That day in the bank; you were right about everything." Annie told her. Doll said nothing so Annie continued. "I saw you threaten him at the bank but it didn't do anything. It just got worse. My mom found out about it and she just turned her head to it. She didn't even _care_! How can someone do that to their own child?" Annie asked.

"You'd be surprised what people are capable of." Doll told her. Annie stared at her for a moment.

"You were like me weren't you?" She bravely asked. Doll was silent. "That's how you knew right? You came from an abused family just like me."

"Let's set something straight Annie," Doll said as she got up from her chair. She pushed the chair away from her with her foot making it thump against the desk. She stood head to head with Annie who was the same exact height as her. Annie took a step back from Doll's advances. Doll smiled at her, her scars stretching across her face. "We are nothing alike. I realize that now. You were right I came from an abused home but when I killed my so called parents I got away. I didn't feel any regret about it like you do. I wasn't the weaken one."

"How did you kill them, your parents I mean." Annie asked.

"Well, I stabbed my father in the neck with a sharpened pencil and left him to bleed to death on my bedroom floor and... I rammed a pair of scissors in to my mother's stomach until she died on her bedroom floor." Doll calmly told her. "How about you, how did you kill yours?"

The way Doll talked Annie thought she was challenging her. Annie was horrified at just the thought of what Doll did to her parents. She spoke so casually about it; just like it was the weather.

"I shot them." Annie told her quietly. "I just.. shot them. Nothing special. I was just so tired of getting beaten and then anger just got to me. It was my dads gun. He always kept it in his office desk at home."

Doll scoffed before turning back towards the desk and grabbing a switchblade. Annie flinched and took a few steps back. Her gaze went back to the stained carpet. Doll bit down on her bottom lip as she stared at Annie with her held titled curiously. If it was anyone but her it would have been a cute, innocent expression. Nothing about Doll though was innocent.

It took a few seconds but Annie finally raised her gaze from the carpet to met Doll's. She took her time in studying her as well. She looked pretty much the same as she remembered from the day so long ago in the bank. Her clothes were different but her hair and face were the same. Annie wasn't sure how old Doll really was but she guessed she was mid thirties. She had killed hundreds of people and it didn't even effect her. She didn't care about others lives. She didn't even really seem to care about her own. Annie was always fascinated by her ever since the day she met her. She was small but everyone feared her. Doll was something straight out of a nightmare. In the moments when she was being beaten and abused she wished she could be like Doll; so strong and uncaring. Now that Annie had actually committed two murders she wonder how Doll lived with herself. Whenever Annie thought about what she did it made her feel like her insides were eating away at her slowly. She didn't understand how Doll did it. She made it seem so simple. Even when Doll spoke to her as a kid she thought her life seemed so easy. She told her she could do whatever she wanted; all she had to do was not care. But now that seemed almost impossible to her. She cared. She felt truly regretfully about what she did to her parents even after the abuse she went through. It made her feel dirty and sick thinking she stooped as low as they did. She shouldn't have let her anger get to her. She shouldn't have let her sick obsession with trying to be like Doll get to her. She could have just ran away. She was eighteen, a legal adult, she had another choice and she didn't take it.

"Your not like me Annie and you never will be." Doll told her snapping Annie out of the trance she was in. It was almost as if Doll knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I tried to be. I wanted to be so uncaring like you... but I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see their cold, lifeless ones." Annie explained to her. "How do you do it? How can you just kill so many people and not care? You make it seem so easy."

Doll was quite for a moment before clearing her throat.

"You answered your own question. I can do it so easily because I honesty don't _care_. The people that I've killed didn't mean anything to me. Everyone's got to die some day I just sped up the process." Doll told her with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Do you care about anything about _anyone_?" Annie couldn't help but ask. Commissioner Gordon had told her that Doll's life was a lonely one... she wanted to know if it was true. She didn't receive a quick response from Doll like she thought she would. When she looked up at her she was staring blankly at her. Annie wasn't quite sure what that meant. "Do you have anyone to care for you?" Annie questioned quietly.

"Why so curious?" Doll couldn't help but laugh at the resemblance to The Joker's over used phrase. "Afraid you'll end up with no one?" Doll moved closer to her. She leaned in close to her ear and she felt Annie let out a small, frightened shiver. "Sorry to be a barrier of bad news kid but you killed the only two people you had. But it's for the best they didn't care about you obviously." Doll moved away from her quickly and threw the switchblade past Annie's head and towards the bedroom wall behind her. Annie let out a tiny shriek and turned quickly to see the blade land into the wall. "I don't really care what people think about me... I don't need someone to care about me or like me. I want them to fear me until they understand that my way of living is much better."

Annie stayed quite. She didn't know what to say. Doll's logic seemed so simple and less terrifying when she heard them as a child but now the sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

**Please review! =]**


End file.
